Cuando un murciélago y un velocista llegan a otro mundo
by Masato.14
Summary: Durante una misión que implicaba lidiar con Lex Luthor y un nuevo y extraño portal, Robin y Kid Flash se encuentran separados de los demás para despertar en un mundo paralelo. Ahora deberán pedir la ayuda de un grupo de héroes adolescentes que se hacen llamar Titanes y el cual lidera un Robin de 16 años.


Aviso importante: Soy de la generación que creció creyendo que el verdadero nombre de Robin era Ricardo Tapia, y aunque no me disgusta eso (como a muchos otros), en este fic decidí que lo llamaremos como originalmente debe ser, Richard (Dick) Grayson, así como también Bruce Wayne. Además el nombre de héroe de Wally West será Kid Flash y no Chico Flash ¿por qué? Porque Chico Bestia permanecerá así, como Chico Bestia, y mientras escribía repetía de pronto la palabra "chico" demasiadas veces para mi gusto así que lo cambié. Es uno de los poderes con los que cuentan las personas que escribimos fics jajajja.

En fin, el fic está situado al final de la primer temporada de Justicia Joven y después del final de la serie de Jóvenes Titanes. El fic está centrado más en los Robin que los demás personajes y el drama que encontrarte con otra versión de ti mismo puede conllevar, así que habrá casi una nula dosis de acción. No esperen una batalla épica al final. No la verán. No es que no se me de escribir batallas, son difíciles de narrar, pero me encantan, simplemente no lo vi necesario. He visto que muchos fics suelen desarrollar la trama dramática y al final introducen al Guasón de la nada (Siempre. Es. El Guasón) y pelean con él, se encuentran momentáneamente en peligro de muerte, lo derrotan, fin. No haré eso. Lo siento.

Dada la confusión que podrá ocasionar tener dos Robin por ahí, verán que me referiré al Robin de Justicia Joven más a menudo como "Dick" y a Kid Flash como "Wally", aunque sigan usando sus trajes de héroes. Claro que no me gusta recurrir a eso, me parece como si no tuviera el suficiente ingenio para darles a entender de quien les hablo si separo así los nombres, pero la verdad es que dada la historia y cómo se ven los personajes entre sí, me pareció adecuado hacerlo.

Pues bien, creo que es todo lo que necesitan saber para comenzar a leer, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Cuando un murciélago y un velocista llegan a otro mundo**

 **.**

Había disparos, fuego, muros derrumbados y cristal roto por todas partes. Pero ¡hey! Al menos esta vez no se suponía que fuera solamente una misión de reconocimiento, así que dejar una estela de destrucción a su paso no les acarrearía lecciones interminables de parte de sus mentores.

O eso era lo que se repetía mentalmente el equipo entero con un atisbo de alivio, alivio que venía principalmente de los pensamientos de Kaldur, quien sabía no recibiría una reprimenda de Batman después de esto.

 _Batman encontrará algún motivo Kaldur, no te preocupes por eso._

La voz de Robin resonó demasiado divertida en sus mentes.

 _Concentrémonos en la misión_ -persuadió Kaldur, con seriedad-. _Señorita Marciana ¿la bionave está en posición?_

 _Estoy en posición con la bionave, listos para la retirada._

 _Bien. Robin, ¿los datos del portal están asegurados?_

 _Sólo tres minutos más._

 _Entendido. Artemisa, Superboy y Kid Flash, diríjanse al punto de encuentro y traten de limpiar el área para nuestra salida, yo me quedaré con Robin._

 _Entendido_ -corearon las voces de los tres héroes, quienes obedecieron las órdenes de su líder en ese momento.

 _¡Listo!_ -la voz de Robin resonó no más de unos momentos después.

 _¡Amigo! Esos no fueron tres minutos. Genial._

 _Concéntrate en lo que haces Kid Flash._

 _Estoy concentrado Kaldur, el camino está totalmente despejado. Este es un buen momento para que salgan de ahí._

-Robin –dijo Kaldur usando su voz esta vez-, andando.

-Te sigo -respondió alegre el chico maravilla, apagando el holograma de su guante y siguiendo a su líder de cerca.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida, Kaldur sonrió al ver que Robin iba detrás de él. Poco a poco su costumbre de desaparecer de la nada se estaba disipando, no sabía si era porque se estaba acostumbrando a trabajar con ellos o simplemente porque los tenía en más consideración. Se preguntó entonces cómo sería ser el compañero de Batman, cómo sería conocer de tal manera el trabajo de una persona como para no tener necesidad de radiofrecuencias o enlaces mentales.

-¡Kaldur mira esto!

El atlante se giró sobre sus talones para ver a Robin de cuclillas a unos metros detrás de él, señalando unos cables expuestos en una pared a medio destruir.

-Este es el material que se utilizó para fabricar los tubos Z de la liga -se explicó antes de que Kaldur preguntara.

-Entiendo, pero ya hemos destruido los portales que Lex Luthor estaba desarrollando ¿Qué es lo que ahora te preocupa amigo mío?

De eso se trataba la misión, después de todo. El nuevo portal de Lex estaba destruido y la información que se requirió para su construcción había sido eliminada de la base de datos de LexCorp por Robin, información que ya había sido descargada en el guante del chico maravilla. La misión había terminado, ahora necesitaban salir de allí.

-No Kaldur, parece que estos cables van...

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su oración porque una explosión que venía desde afuera retumbó en el edificio haciendo que parte del techo se viniera abajo. Kaldur apenas alcanzó a saltar hacia atrás para salvarse de los escombros.

-¡Robin! -gritó a través de los escombros, al no recibir respuesta buscó por la vía mental. _¡Robin! ¿Estás bien?_

 _¿Robin?_ -la voz de Kid Flash se escuchó asustada-. _¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no han salido? El enemigo se está reagrupando, tenemos que salir de aquí. Kaldur ¿qué pasó con Robin?_

 _Estoy bien, Kid Flash_ -escucharon a un aburrido Robin decir-. _Kaldur, regresa con los demás, yo debo bajar al sótano._

 _¡¿Que?!_

 _¿De qué hablas?_

 _Sabía que las cosas no podían salir tan fáciles._

Kaldur se llevó una mano a la sien, tratando de aislar los pensamientos en cascada del equipo que estaban llenando su cabeza.

 _Negativo Robin, debemos encontrar otra salida para abordar la bionave. La misión ya ha sido completada._

 _Encontré un cableado sospechoso que va hacia el sótano, el portal que destruimos debió ser un señuelo, el verdadero aún debe estar operativo._

 _No, vuelve a la bionave._

 _¡Kaldur! Luthor no construye un portal como este solo porque sí, debemos destruirlo. Aún tengo explosivos. Puedo hacerlo._

Kaldur lo pensó apenas un instante, estaba seguro que de todos modos Robin ya se encontraba de camino al sótano.

 _Hazlo rápido._

 _¡Kid Flash estará celoso!_

 _¡Hey!_

 _Los demás. Reporte de estado._

 _Estamos arribando a la bionave_ -La voz de Artemisa resonó en sus cabezas-. _Abordaremos y pasaremos por ustedes. Prepárense._

Kaldur continuó el camino a la salida, se encontró con más escombros pero nada que bloqueara su camino, al salir, pudo ver la bionave acercándose. De pronto, una cuerda con un gancho en la punta comenzó a descender y Kaldur corrió hacia ella. Había cuerpos de hombres inconscientes tirados por el suelo, Artemisa, Kid Flash y Superboy habían hecho un buen trabajo, subir por la cuerda fue un trabajo fácil.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tarde Robin? - Preguntó Kid Flash ansioso cuando Kaldur estuvo dentro.

 _¿Chicos? Creo que hay un problema._

Todos se congelaron en su lugar al escuchar la voz seria del aprendiz del murciélago. Un Robin serio no equivalía a nada bueno.

 _El portal está encendido, no sé cómo apagarlo y tampoco sé lo que pueda pasar si lo vuelo. Parece algo inestable._

 _Entonces sal de ahí, genio_ -urgió el velocista.

 _¡Vayanse! ¡Ya!_

El grito mental del joven maravilla contenía urgencia y miedo. Wally era el único que sabía que ese miedo era a que algo les pasara a ellos y no a su propia seguridad. El portal debía estar colapsando de algún modo.

-Megan, aleja a la bionave a máxima velocidad -ordenó Wally-. Yo lo sacaré de ahí, me bastarán sólo unos segundos.

No esperó a que Kaldur lo aprobara, sino que antes de un parpadeo arrebató la cuerda de las manos a su líder y se arrojó al hueco por el que había entrado Kaldur hacia tierra firme.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, perdiendo centésimas de segundo preciosas buscando un lugar de entrada que no estuviera bloqueada por diferentes derrumbes, hasta que finalmente pudo entrar. Encontró, efectivamente a Robin en el sótano, y que gracias a su supervelocidad lo veía como suspendido en el aire, en una posición que parecía estar tratando de correr hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto en la bionave, los restantes del equipo apenas pudieron ver un borrón amarillo y rojo desaparecer de su vista, dándose cuenta un par de segundos después de lo que esto significaba.

-¡Wally!

El grito mental y vocal de Artemisa fue lo último que escucharon antes de ver una columna de luz blanca salir disparada hacia el cielo y sentir la desconexión mental de Robin y Kid Flash.

o

Sintió como si hubiera corrido directamente contra una pared. Su pie derecho fue el primero que lo sintió, doblándose hacia atrás seguido por un fuerte golpe en su cara y torso. Cuando abrió los ojos, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no, realmente contra lo que había chocado era el suelo.

-Arrg -se quejó dándose la vuelta para quedar acostado de espalda-. Definitivamente esto no es sentir el astre.

Un segundo quejido llamó su atención, y de inmediato dejó de lado el dolor y se puso de pie y en guardia, sólo para ver a Wally tendido a un lado suyo de cara al suelo.

-¡Kid Flash!

Wally abrió los ojos y se levantó de rodillas masajeándose la sien.

-Rayos, creo que caí de cabeza.

-Al menos eso te asegura que no tienes nada roto.

Wally no se molestó por el mal chiste, sino que miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Al explotar el portal, debió enviarnos a otra ciudad -miró a su alrededor, pese a la noche, se veía que era una calle común y tranquila, no un laboratorio secreto a medio destruir como en el que habían estado hace unos momentos. Al menos estaban en el mismo país, pensó con alivio, pues las señales de tránsito estaban escritas en el idioma correcto.

-Entonces sí lo volaste.

-Era difícil predecir qué pasaría si lo dejaba más tiempo con esa inestabilidad. Coloqué los explosivos pero...

-Y como todo gran héroe ¡te ibas a sacrificar!

-Bueno -respondió Robin molesto ante la interrupción de su amigo-, ¡esa no era la idea inicial! El explosivo ni siquiera llegó a detonar, tal vez el portal no soportó la carga de energía. -Frunció el ceño-. A veces las cosas simplemente pasan.

-¿Las cosas pasan? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Se supone que eres el maldito chico maravilla, el que tiene más experiencia de todos nosotros. Deberías haber tenido un plan de escape o algo parecido.

Robin estuvo a punto de replicar cuando un ligero temblor se sintió bajo sus pies.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos? -repitió Wally-. ¿Es una ciudad de sismos?

-No creo que fuera un temblor normal -dijo Robin agachándose y colocando una mano sobre el pavimento-. Parece como si algo muy grande hubiera chocado contra el suelo.

-Ah claro, ahora sí estás usando tu experiencia.

Robin frunció el ceño.

-¿Podemos dejar ésta conversación para después? Deberíamos investigar esto.

-Bien. Pero sólo porque ambos sabemos que Batman no te dejará tranquilo tan fácil.

Robin suspiró, sabía que eso era cierto, aunque no estaba dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta.

-Con mi velocidad llegaremos más rápido -agregó Wally sonriendo.

Dick se tragó otro suspiro y asintió, un segundo después sus pies se despegaban del suelo y en un parpadeo estaba en la azotea de un edificio. Había un cráter en el centro de la calle y frente a ellos una chica de cabello rojo volaba peleando con lo que parecía una especie de monstruo de piedra.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? -preguntó el velocista confuso.

-No lo sé, tal vez sea una nueva heroína local.

Porque definitivamente la heroína era la chica. Era quien trataba de detener al grandote, sí, pero también hacía lo posible por proteger a las personas que aún seguían en las calles y trataban de huir del lugar.

-¿Su piel es naranja? -fue la siguiente pregunta de Kid Flash.

Robin la observó con más atención, la chica además disparaba esferas de energía verde de sus manos. No parecía tan local después de todo.

-Alienígena o un mal experimento -dijo para sí.

-Ayudémosla -urgió Kid Flash sonriendo.

Robin asintió, Kid Flash desapareció en un manchón amarillo y Robin saltó al vacío cuando el monstruo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Cayó limpiamente sobre su espalda, dejando un explosivo menor adherido a su paso antes de saltar de nuevo al suelo.

Unos segundos después la detonación se llevó a cabo, el monstruo rugió de dolor pero siguió de pie, la chica se distrajo al ver a Robin de tal modo que el gigante la golpeó de un manotazo tan fuerte que la envió al suelo donde cuarteó el pavimento.

Un destello amarillo pasó deteniéndose al lado de Robin.

-Ayudaré a la chica -le dijo a Wally-. Tú ocúpate del grandote.

-Bien.

Kid Flash empezó a correr alrededor del monstruo, Robin no alcanzaba a ver lo que hacía pero parecía estar atacando sus piernas.

Dick no perdió más tiempo y corrió hacia la joven sintiéndose algo culpable, gracias a su repentina aparición la chica se distrajo y había sido golpeada de ese modo. Sin duda era una amateur, una de las primeras lecciones que tuvo que aprender fue a que no importa que ocurra en el campo, debes mantenerte siempre alerta.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó arrodillándose junto a ella.

-¿Robin? -preguntó la chica moviéndose un poco, sin embargo, aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, soy Robin, vas a estar bien.

A lo largo de los años, Robin ya se había acostumbrado a ser alguien... conocido, incluso fuera de ciudad Gótica, así que el hecho que esta jovencita le hablara por su nombre no lo impresionó en absoluto.

-¡Suéltala!

-Robin, ¡ciudado!

Sintió que algo lo jalaba del brazo. Todo lo que estaba frente a él desapareció y un montón de colores deformes tomó su lugar, pero todo eso duró apenas un segundo, porque al momento siguiente de parpadear, estaba de pie al otro lado de la calle, con Kid Flash todavía sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo.

Casi estuvo a punto de reprender a su amigo por dejar a la chica atrás, pero entonces vio a dos tipos acercándose a ella y ayudándola a levantarse. Ambos bastante singulares, el más corpulento parecía tener una armadura tecnológica que lo cubría casi completamente, el más pequeño vestía un simple traje negro y púrpura, todo bien hasta ese punto si es que no te importaba mucho que su piel fuera totalmente verde. Robin dudó que fuera marciano, pues sus orejas puntiagudas le sugerían que este chico no intentaba cambiar su apariencia por algo más humano y normal. Tal vez era resultado de algún experimento o accidente.

La chica estaba totalmente despierta ahora y asentía a lo que esos dos le preguntaban. Bien, ahora Robin podía centrarse en las otras dos sombras que acababan de llegar, fue entonces que supo por qué Kid Flash había reaccionado así, tomarlo como a un muñeco y llevarlo de aquí para allá sin previo aviso. Nunca hacía eso, mucho menos en medio del campo de batalla.

-¿Qué significa esto? -le preguntó Wally, se escuchaba consternado e inusualmente serio.

No era para menos, pues de los dos que no corrieron a ayudar a la chica pelirroja una de ellos era una segunda chica con una capa púrpura y a la que no se le veía el rostro por la capucha que llevaba encima, mientras el otro... Era un muchacho, pero no cualquier muchacho, llevaba un traje rojo y verde brillante, una ondeante capa negra pero amarilla por la parte interior, una máscara que ocultaba sus ojos detrás de blancas lentillas y una R grande y amarilla en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-No entiendo -replicó Wally ante el silencio de Robin. Parecía enojado-. ¿Es un imitador? Porque si lo es ¡es pésimo imitándote!

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? -preguntó el joven de la R.

La sangre de Robin se heló al escucharlo.

-Un clon -dedujo Wally, sin embargo se le veía confuso-. Pero no es de tu edad, ¿qué rayos pasa aquí?

Robin no estaba tan seguro como Wally que este fuera un clon, ¿qué motivo tendrían para clonarlo a él? Alguien sin superpoderes de ningún tipo, ¿no sería más provechoso gastar la pequeña fortuna que cuesta una clonación para hacerlo con alguien con habilidades explotables como un marciano o un velocista? Además, si lo que necesitaban era el clon de un ser humano ordinario, ¿por qué no Batman entonces? ¿O Flecha Verde? Por otro lado, podrían clonarlo para infiltrarse a la baticueva, pero como había mencionado Wally, la edad no era la correcta, el uniforme era totalmente diferente.

-Les hice una pregunta -advirtió el joven de la R una segunda vez.

-No, tú dinos quien eres ¡impostor! -Acusó Wally apuntándolo con el índice aunque su voz no salió del todo segura-. ¿Quién te hizo ese traje de segunda?

-¿Qué está pasando Robin?

La chica pelirroja y sus otros dos amigos se habían acercado a donde estaban estos dos, se veía totalmente recuperada del golpe aunque algo consternada, esa pregunta la había hecho al chico de su lado, confirmando que era algún tipo de doble del joven maravilla.

Bien, que tal si...

-¡Código Rojo 27! -gritó Dick, esperando la respuesta del otro Robin.

En una ocasión, Batman le había hablado de cómo Flash había intercambiado su mente con un supervillano*, al final, las cosas se habían arreglado, pero el proceso de creer o no creer en un Flash con el cuerpo de uno de los chicos malos les había quitado tiempo. Por eso existía el código rojo 27, por si alguno de los dos pasaba por una situación similar, no perder tiempo. Ahora bien, Robin sabía que estaba en su propio cuerpo. Pero... ¿Qué tal si este chico era su yo del futuro? Era una idea descabellada sí, pero la vida le había enseñado que nada era suficientemente descabellado como para no ser posible.

Sin embargo, después que Robin diera la clave, no hubo respuesta del muchacho quien arrugó el entrecejo y se puso en guardia, como si esperara que esa clave fuera algún tipo de plan de ataque suyo y de Wally.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Wally.

-No es mi yo del futuro -dijo levantando una ceja.

-¿Tienes un plan de contingencia por si viajas en el tiempo? -exclamó Wally incrédulo.

Pero Dick no pudo contestar pues el otro Robin parecía no tener la misma curiosidad.

-Están agotando mi paciencia. Díganme quiénes son y por qué llevan esos uniformes.

¿Llevan? Ambos. ¿Así que había otro Kid Flash por allí también?

Oh no... Maldición.

-¡Mi nombre es Kid Flash! -gritó el velocista enfadado-. Y es nuestra paciencia la que se está agotando. ¿El grandote de atrás era su mascota o algo así?

-¿De qué estás hablando? -esta vez quien tomo la palabra fue el chico corpulento, ahora que lo veía de pie y más de cerca, era obvio que no llevaba una armadura sino que realmente era mitad máquina. Se le veía enfadado después de la acusación de Wally.

-Amigo, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que alguien no sabía quién es Robin, sobre todo si tomas en cuenta el gusto por la moda de tu amigo. ¿Quieren dejar de aparentar ser estúpidos de una buena vez y decirnos qué demonios están planeando?

-Kid, cálmate -siseó Dick en voz baja-. Creo que el portal nos llevó algo más lejos de lo que creíamos.

-¿Qué? -el velocista despegó la mirada de los jóvenes delante suyo y miró a Robin-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sí, porque estos chicos eran obviamente un equipo, un equipo con un joven llamado Robin vistiendo un traje rojo y verde, un equipo al que pertenecía la chica que peleaba contra un gigante tratando de proteger a civiles, y que se habían sentido indignados al escuchar que ese mismo monstruo pudiera estar asociado a ellos. ¿Y quiénes eran los que habían tenido una pequeña aventura con un nuevo portal ese día?

¡Ding! ¡Ding!

Dick levantó las manos como en actitud de rendición y Wally lo miró sorprendido, jamás lo había visto rendirse.

-No -dijo el velocista como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

-Esto es un desastre -murmuró Robin en un quejido-. Un total desastre, con gran énfasis en "des".

-No -repitió Kid Flash negando con la cabeza. -No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Mi nombre es Robin -comenzó el chico maravilla en voz alta-, y él es mi amigo Kid Flash -continuó mientras escuchaba a Wally maldecir en voz baja-. Creo que venimos de otro mundo -sonrió-. Y necesitaremos su ayuda.

o

Robin, el líder de los titanes, relajó un poco su postura al ver al chico levantar sus palmas, sin embargo no por eso dejó de estar menos alerta.

-Pruébalo -demandó impertérrito después de escuchar la explicación que el chico había dado.

-Robin... -intervino Starfire-, ellos intentaron ayudarme con Cinderblock antes de que ustedes llegaran. Son buenas personas.

-¡Sí! Somos de los buenos -aseguró rápidamente el pelirrojo.

El Robin titán se relajó otro poco más, la hostilidad había desaparecido por completo de la voz del velocista y el chico Robin no parecía estar pensando en atacarlos. Sin embargo, todo eso podía cambiar en cualquier segundo, estaban hablando después de todo de un chico con supervelocidad y otro que argumentaba ser Robin y ser Robin no era cualquier cosa. Esa explicación de venir de otro mundo era más creíble que si le hubiera dicho ser su hermano perdido, sobre todo después de conocer a Larry, aquel loco visitante de otra realidad. Aun así, necesitaba estar seguro que estos tipos no eran peligrosos. ¿Quién le aseguraba que en otro mundo no era un supervillano?

Su corto período de tiempo como aprendiz de Slade le vino de pronto a la cabeza. No, no podía descartar que en otro mundo hubiera caído en el lado equivocado de la pelea.

-¿Para qué han venido y cómo puedo saber si no tienen malas intenciones? -preguntó Robin y el joven del rayo rojo en el pecho suspiró muy fuertemente.

-Jamás te vamos a convencer Robin, lo sabes -Kid Flash no se estaba dirigiendo a él sino a su compañero más joven-. Batiparanoia. ¿Qué haces en estos casos?

Pero el chico no le contestó. Sino que se llevó una mano a la espalda como si fuera a sacar algo de su cinturón. Precisamente en esa parte, Robin llevaba su pistola de gancho, esperó y efectivamente vio cómo el joven levantaba el brazo con el artefacto en mano.

-Llevemos esta conversación a tierras más altas -dijo disparando el gancho hacia una de las cornisas de los edificios-. El suelo es aburrido.

-¡Chico espera ahí! -gritó Cyborg dando un paso al frente, los demás lo imitaron, dispuestos a seguir al fugitivo, quien ya se elevaba por los aires.

-¡No! -la voz de su líder los detuvo-. Quédense aquí y vigílenlo -dijo apuntando a Kid Flash-, yo lo seguiré.

-¿Estás seguro Robin? -preguntó Cyborg-. Uno de nosotros puede ir contigo. Esto es demasiado...

-¡Extraño! -exclamó Chico Bestia. Se le veía muy muy alterado.

-No. Ahora debo irme o lo perderé, quédense con el velocista.

Los titanes se miraron entre sí después de ver a su líder hacer prácticamente los mismos movimientos que había hecho el otro chico para subir al edificio, después observaron al supuesto Kid Flash quien les devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez sólo necesiten tiempo a solas -dijo con simpleza-. Ya saben cómo son los murciélagos.

o

El titán corría y saltaba por las azoteas siguiendo la sombra que se veía exactamente igual a él cuando tenía trece años, salvo por el traje distinto. Perseguir a este chico le recordaba de algún modo cuando Bruce finalmente le permitió convertirse en un vigilante y cuánto habían discutido por la elección de colores en el traje de Dick.

 _-Voy a ser Robin_ -le había dicho-. _Y un petirrojo no lleva tanto negro en sus plumas._

Así que ver a este chico vestido de amarillo, un rojo muy oscuro y más negro del que le hubiera gustado, le hacía pensar de algún modo en lo que hubiera pasado de haber perdido la pelea con Bruce.

De pronto se dio cuenta que la persecución se estaba llevando a cabo de un modo bastante relajado, el chico daba volteretas a cada oportunidad, como si solo estuviera disfrutando de la oportunidad que la ciudad le daba para entretenerse. Robin también solía dar saltos y giros cuando no era estrictamente necesario, simplemente le gustaba hacerlo, era un modo de mantener vivas las enseñanzas y el recuerdo de sus padres, tal vez por eso seguía sin darle alcance al chico y simplemente lo seguía dando también saltos y giros. De pronto, entre un edificio y otro, el chico hizo un salto cuádruple. Robin no veía a nadie hacer eso desde que sus padres murieron y técnicamente se estaba viendo a sí mismo hacerlo, pero de todos modos, ver ese salto frente a sus ojos lo sobrecogió de una manera que nunca imaginó.

El chico aterrizó en la azotea siguiente, sin embargo no siguió avanzando, sino que se giró hacia atrás para verlo a él saltar. No sabía explicar por qué, pero algo le hizo tomar la decisión de hacer el mismo salto. Cuando aterrizó a su lado, el chico se veía también algo turbado pero aun así sonreía.

-Vaya, es bastante extraño ver ese salto desde esta perspectiva -dijo, luego dio unos pasos casuales a un lado para observar las luces de la ciudad-. ¿Alguno de tus amigos tiene superoído o puede leer tu mente?

-No -respondió Robin.

El chico asintió.

-¿Cómo supiste que Kid Flash no era el de tu mundo? -fue su próxima pregunta, sus ojos aún estaban perdidos en la lejanía-. ¿Su edad y traje tampoco son los correctos?

-No -se sorprendió respondiendo una vez más-. Fueron sus ojos. Son verdes, el Kid Flash de aquí los tiene azules.

-Vaya -silbó, dejó de observar la ciudad y al fin le devolvió la mirada-. ¿De qué color son tus ojos?

Esta vez Robin no respondió. Se suponía que quien debería hacer las preguntas era él.

-Vamos, deja de ser tan desconfiado -continuó el más joven-, sabes que decimos la verdad, por eso me seguiste solo, para poder hablar en privado. Sabes que no soy una amenaza.

-Puedo creer totalmente que seas de otro mundo. Pero siempre serás una amenaza.

El chico rio con ganas, hacía mucho que Robin no reía así. Cuando la risa se detuvo, el otro Robin, así como si nada, se quitó la máscara.

-Los míos son azules -dijo.

Robin lo miró sorprendido. ¿En qué realidad se quitaba la máscara así de fácil? El chico pareció notar su desconcierto y volvió a colocar la máscara en su lugar.

-No has visto nada que no hayas visto antes. No pongas esa cara.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó el líder de los titanes, cansado de seguir el ritmo del muchacho. Era su turno de hacer preguntas.

El chico pareció tomar aire.

-Básicamente todo esto ha sido un accidente.

Robin frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo puedes viajar entre mundos por accidente? ¿Pretendes que crea eso?

-Estábamos en una misión -replicó sonriendo.

-Tú y Kid Flash.

-Sí, y otros más.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-La misión consistía en robar los planos de un nuevo portal que estaba desarrollando LexCorp y destruirlo si es que estaba operativo.

-¿Lex Luthor?

-Sí, ¿no hay un Lex malvado aquí?

-Claro. Pero nunca se ha metido con nosotros.

El Robin más joven levantó una ceja.

-Que suerte.

-Supongo que no lograron destruir el portal del que hablas.

-Al principio creímos que sí, pero luego descubrimos que había un segundo portal, cuando fui a eliminarlo, vi que estaba colapsando, creo que Kid Flash intentó sacarme con su supervelocidad pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y... aquí estamos.

-¿Y los otros que los acompañaban?

-Debieron estar fuera del rango del portal.

-¿Hace cuánto que llegaron?

-Poco menos de una hora.

-Supongo que no tienen idea de cómo volver.

-Al contrario -sonrió con todos sus dientes-. Logré robar la información que utilizaron para crear el portal de Lex, podemos usarla para crear otro prototipo y así Kid y yo volveremos a nuestro mundo -el chico levantó la mano como si fuera a consultar un reloj de muñeca, oprimió algo en su guante y un holograma azul apareció frente a ellos-. Aquí está todo. La liga no tendrá problemas para...

-¿La liga? -interrumpió Robin.

-Si -parpadeó su yo más joven apagando el holograma-, la Liga de la Justicia -. Luego algo parecido a la duda apareció en sus facciones-. ¿Hay una Liga de la Justicia aquí cierto? ¿Batman, Superman, Mujer Maravilla? No puede haber un Robin sin un Batman.

Robin se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

-Hay una Liga de la Justicia aquí. Pero no entiendo para qué los necesitas.

El chico parpadeó.

-La tecnología que posee la Liga nos ayudará a construirlo -dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Tenemos tecnología, y te aseguro que Cyborg es totalmente capaz de construir cualquier cosa.

-Entiendo -dijo de inmediato, sin embargo, no se le veía tan confiado-. ¿Y Batman?

-¿Que hay con él?

-¿No crees que querrá saber esto? ¿Dónde está?

-Él quiere saberlo todo. Pero si lo que intentas averiguar es si vamos a pedir su ayuda, entonces no. No lo haremos. Como te dije, para esta situación en particular la mejor persona que puede ayudarte es Cyborg, no necesitas a nadie más. Batman puede quedarse en ciudad Gótica.

-Ya veo -Sonrió el chico, pero Robin pudo ver que no era una verdadera sonrisa-. Gracias por tu ayuda. Supongo que ha terminado el interrogatorio. ¿Me crees ahora? ¿Sigo siendo una amenaza?

-Les ayudaremos -afirmó-. No te preocupes, ha sido una suerte que llegaran aquí, podría haber ocurrido un desastre si no se dan cuenta que esta no es su tierra.

-Entonces tendremos que mantenernos lejos el desastre y permanecer en el astre -sonrió el chico y Robin levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, tal vez sólo sea cosa de mi propia versión de Robin. ¿Volvemos ya con los demás? He dejado demasiado tiempo a Kid Flash sin supervisión.

Robin asintió y se dio la vuelta para volver por donde habían venido.

-¿Dónde está tu Kid Flash? -dijo de pronto el más joven mientras caminaba a su lado hacia la orilla del edificio. Ambos saltaron al vacío.

-Debe estar en Keystone, donde vive -respondió mientras ambos disparaban el gancho de su pistola de cuerda y se balanceaban al otro edificio.

-¿No forma parte de tu equipo? -esta vez la pregunta sonaba incrédula.

-No. Trabaja solo.

Aterrizaron en una azotea.

-¿Qué hay de Flash?

-No lo sé -respondió molesto, ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender por qué razón-. Sólo sé que Kid Flash vigila Keystone junto con su novia.

El chico permaneció dos segundos callado, sin embargo, no dejó de avanzar hacia el siguiente edificio.

-Ustedes no son amigos.

Esa no era una pregunta.

-Nos hemos visto apenas unas cuantas veces.

-Ya veo -dijo.

Tal vez si Robin no se sintiera así de agobiado por la situación, o si el muchacho no hubiera mencionado a La Liga de la Justicia, o el modo en el que pedía casi a gritos informar a Batman de todo cuanto hacía, Robin se habría mostrado más empático.

Pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado absorto en su enojo, recordando que alguna vez había sido este niño, uno que pensaba que la Liga y Batman podían solucionarlo todo, que había sido un buen soldado y obedecía las reglas del murciélago sin hacer preguntas. Tanto lo embargó ese oleaje de recuerdos, que parecía no tener espacio para escuchar la tristeza en la voz del niño al darse cuenta que en este mundo, carecía de un amigo como Kid Flash.

Y así continuaron, un Robin triste y otro enojado, saltando entre calles y edificios. Pero cuando estaban por llegar, el muchacho de otro mundo volvió a hablar.

-En mi mundo los sorprendo todo el tiempo -el titán miró a Robin con desconcierto, no sabía si realmente quería saber a lo que se refería-. A mis amigos, me refiero. El viejo truco de aparecer de la nada.

Robin asintió, ahora recordando también eso, y recordando también cómo alguna vez había sido divertido asustar a Alfred por los rincones de la mansión. Y aunque Alfred no estuviera cerca para continuar con la costumbre, nunca lo había hecho con los titanes. ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

Al llegar, vieron cómo los titanes rodeaban a Kid Flash, pero no en actitud de estarlo acorralando, sino más bien parecía que lo estaban escuchando.

-¡Rob! -saludó Kid Flash sonriendo cuando los vio-. ¿Has resuelto tus problemas contigo mismo? -desapareció de su lugar para reaparecer al lado del chico-. ¿Sabías que mi otro yo tiene ojos azules?

-Algo escuché de eso -respondió "Rob" sonriendo.

Los demás titanes se acercaron a ellos, Starfire a la cabeza.

-¡Bienvenido seas alter ego de menor edad! -exclamó sonriente la tamaraniana-. Mi nombre es Starfire.

El Robin menor le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Robin -se golpeó la frente-, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿cierto?

-¡Por supuesto! -rio divertida-. Te presentaré a nuestros compañeros, ésta de aquí es Raven -la chica de la capucha púrpura murmuró un "hola", indiferente.- Él es Chico Bestia... -El titán verde saludó sonriente y enérgicamente con la mano-, y finalmente Cyborg.

Era el más alto de los cinco, sin embargo, dejado atrás las hostilidades se veía bastante amable.

-Hola mucho-más-pequeño-Robin -dijo el mitad máquina mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa burlona.

El "mucho más pequeño Robin" no pareció molestarse un gramo por el calificativo y devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Que hay grandote.

-Se quedarán con nosotros hasta que podamos devolverlos a su mundo -intervino su líder, terminando con el tiempo de las presentaciones.

-Maravilloso -coreó la chica de ojos verdes, elevándose unos centímetros más en el aire-, será excelente compartir con personas de otras dimensiones.

-Kid Flash nos mencionó algo acerca de un portal y que tienes la información para construir uno nuevo -dijo Cyborg dirigiéndose de nuevo al joven Robin.

-Claro -respondió el acróbata y volvió a encender el holograma que momentos antes ya había visto el líder titán-. Aquí está todo.

Cyborg se acercó, observando la información con gesto crítico.

-Tienes razón. Con esto creo que puedo hacerlo. Volverán a casa chicos.

-Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en toda la noche -suspiró Kid Flash agradecido.

-Por cierto, que buena tecnología tienes ahí chico -agregó Cyborg.

-Nunca salgas de casa sin tus mejores juguetes -sonrió el chico-, regla número uno.

-Tal vez debamos volver a la torre -terció Raven-. No creo que sea buena idea que las personas comiencen a preguntarse por qué hay dos Robin.

-Tienes razón Raven -asintió el Robin titán-. En marcha.

-Bien -dijo Cyborg y dirigiéndose a los de otro mundo agregó-: dejé el auto por allá, los llevaré.

-No es necesario -se apresuró a responder Robin-. Iremos detrás de ustedes, ¿cierto Kid Flash?

Kid Flash lo miró apenas un momento con duda en su mirada para después sonreír y asentir.

-Claro, claro, el chico más rápido del mundo -dijo apuntándose al pecho-. No necesitamos transporte. Puedo llevar a Robin.

Cyborg se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, para después ponerse en marcha. Raven y Starfre se fueron volando, Cyborg y Chico Bestia subieron al auto y Robin subió a su motocicleta.

-¿Estás seguro que no necesitas que te lleven? -preguntó el líder titán al otro Robin una última vez.

-Estamos bien -respondio Kid Flash por el chico maravilla-, estoy acostumbrado a llevarlo.

No se dijo nada más y los titanes tomaron el camino de regreso a su hogar.

Kid Flash se permitió darles algo de ventaja. Pero cuando Robin subió a su espalda murmuró:

-Supongo que reusarte a viajar cómodamente en auto para venir conmigo, que por cierto detestas, ha sido porque quieres que comparemos notas.

-Exacto.

-Bien, yo primero -Wally comenzó a correr de manera lenta para sus estándares, sólo lo suficientemente rápido como para no perder de vista el auto y la moto de Robin pero también lo necesariamente lejos para que ninguno de ellos pudiera ver que hablaban entre sí-. Estos chicos trabajan solos, se llaman a sí mismos "Titanes". La chica de ojos verdes, es alienígena, la oscura es una especie de hechicera gótica, no sé más, no habla mucho. El grandote no lleva un traje, es parte máquina realmente y el pequeño de color verde..., te vas a sorprender con esto, tiene la habilidad de tomar cualquier forma animal.

-¿En serio?

-¡En serio! ¡Y es totalmente humano! Genial ¿cierto? En fin, les estaba contando acerca del equipo y nuestras asombrosas hazañas, cuando ustedes regresaron. ¿Qué tienes tú?

-Cuando dices que trabajan solos realmente lo hacen. Cuando sugerí que podíamos obtener ayuda de la Liga Robin casi me asesina con la mirada, parece que no tienen ningún tipo de contacto con ningún mentor.

-¿No tienen contacto con la Liga? ¿Ni siquiera Batman?

-Especialmente Batman, parece que no están en buenos términos y por lo que dijo, imagino que no tienen mucha comunicación. No quise forzar mi suerte demasiado e intentar averiguar mucho.

-Entiendo, si es igual a ti de todos modos sería bastante difícil sacarle algo. ¡No puedo creer que dejaste a Batman!

-Yo no dejé a nadie Kid Flash.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Viejo, no puedo creer que Batman y Robin estén separados. Eso no es... Normal.

-Ahora que dices eso, Robin mencionó algo de Kid Flash trabajando solo.

-¿Qué?

-Espera, sus palabras textuales fueron "trabaja con su novia en Keystone".

-Vaya.

-Así que tú también dejaste a Flash.

-El que Kid Flash vigile Keystone no significa que abandonara a Flash. Sabes que puedo ir de una ciudad a otra en menos de diez segundos.

Estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a la bahía. Kid Flash se detuvo en seco a la orilla de las olas y se levantó los goggles con asombro.

-¡De ninguna manera! Robin, viejo, ¿estás viendo lo que estoy viendo?

Robin bajó de su espalda y se colocó a su lado, casi tan impresionado como el velocista.

-Si te refieres a la T gigante sobre una solitaria isla en medio del mar. Sí, la veo.

Kid Flash volvió a tomar a Robin y corrió con su supervelocidad sobre el agua para llegar a la superficie de la isla incluso antes que cualquiera de los titanes.

Cuando el equipo de adolescentes llegó, Kid Flash ya le había dado un par de vueltas al exterior de la torre y ahora los veía con ojos desorbitados.

-¡Deben estar bromeando! -les dijo a los titanes-. Es una torre en forma de T gigante.

-Es nuestro hogar -dijo Chico Bestia, algo extrañado por el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

-¿Nadie les enseñó nunca nada acerca de guaridas secretas?

-La Liga de la Justicia tiene su Salón de la Justicia en medio de Washington -dijo Cyborg cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Así es! -Apoyó Chico Bestia-. ¿Qué diferencia puede haber?

Kid Flash abrió la boca para seguramente replicar acerca de la Atalaya, pero sintió un codazo de Robin.

-Es cierto -dijo el Robin más joven-. No tiene diferencia.

Kid Flash torció el gesto y asintió.

-Si -gruñó-, es verdad.

-No hay problema amigo Kid Flash -dijo Starfire-. Pero... ¿Dónde viven en su mundo?

-Yo vivo en casa de mis padres -respondió Kid Flash extrañado de tener que explicarlo-, pero nuestro cuartel está oculto en una cueva de Happy Harbor.

-¿Qué tal si entramos? -intervino el Robin de otro mundo-. Muéstrenos su hogar.

Subieron todos juntos por un amplio ascensor, acompañados del ruido apabullante que hacia el pie de Kid Flash al golpear el suelo a supervelocidad.

-Odia los elevadores -explicó Robin-. Dice que son demasiado lentos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, un borrón amarillo y rojo salió disparado. Lo vieron dar vueltas por todas partes, desaparecer de lugares y reaparecer en otros, hasta que la curiosidad del velocista se vio saciada y se detuvo frente al vitral de las ventanas que daban a la ciudad.

-Linda casa. -dijo, como si diera su visto bueno.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso fue lo mismo que dijo el Kid Flash de este mundo la primera vez que entró aquí! -sonrió Chico Bestia-. ¿No les parece interesante?

Kid Flash desapareció y reapareció a su lado, comiendo lo que parecía una bolsa de frituras.

-Bagstangue intedesgante diguía yo -dijo para después tragar lo que llevaba en la boca.

-Y también comenzó a comer nuestra comida -agregó el de piel verde algo apesumbrado.

-Lo siento. Supermetabolismo, si no ingiero las calorías suficientes podría desmayarme o algo así.

-Vaya, no lo sabía -dijo Chico Bestia llevándose la mano detrás de la nuca.

-Es la base de un velocista -frunció el ceño-, es extraño que mi otro yo no se los dijera.

-No se quedó mucho tiempo por aquí -agregó Cyborg-. Regresó a Keystone.

-Si necesitas comer todo lo que puedas... ¿Comerías incluso tofu? -preguntó Chico Bestia, como si probara las extremidades de los hábitos alimenticios del pelirrojo.

-Créeme -dijo el Robin más joven-, comería lo que fuera. Come absolutamente de todo.

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó Starfire con un brillo en los ojos-. ¿Probarías los platillos de mi tierra natal Tamaran?

Kid Flash abrió la boca para responder pero de pronto se vio imposibilitado de hacerlo ya que de algún modo cuatro pares de manos le cubrían la boca.

-¡No! -gritaron los cuatro titanes ante unos asombrados Kid Flash, Robin y Starfire.

El Robin titán y Raven fueron los primeros en recuperar sus posturas y soltar a Kid Flash. Chico Bestia y Cyborg sin embargo, no dejaron de mantener sus manos fuertemente sobre la boca del velocista.

-Lo que queremos decir es...-comenzó el líder de los titanes, aclarándose la garganta evidentemente incómodo-, no sabemos como pueda afectar su metabolismo las recetas tamaranianas Starfire, tal vez lo mejor sea que siga consumiendo lo que ya conoce.

-Oh –sonrió la alienígena-. Claro Robin, lo mejor será no poner a nuestro nuevo amigo en situaciones difíciles.

-Si -afirmó Robin-, claro, claro.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia por su parte soltaron finalmente a Kid Flash pero antes de devolverle su espacio personal, susurraron muy bajo y en un tono que le heló la espina al velocista: nos debes una.

El Robin de otro mundo se acercó entonces a su amigo con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

-Se necesitaron cuatro super héroes adolescentes para cerrarte la boca Kid, tal vez deberíamos tratar de hacerlo en casa cuando volvamos.

Kid Flash torció el gesto molesto.

-El lugar es genial chicos -dijo el pequeño Robin volviendo al tema de la torre-. Un lugar sin filtraciones de agua o estalactitas. Difícilmente encontraba ya la diferencia entre la baticueva y Monte Justicia. Un buen cambio, para variar.

Los titanes observaron a ese joven Robin asombrados. Su Robin jamás mencionaba a Batman, la Baticueva o decía cosas como "regla número uno".

-¿Realmente su base está en una cueva? -preguntó intrigado Chico Bestia-. ¿También la baticueva? Siempre creí que sólo era un nombre.

Robin sonrió.

-Las cuevas son ideales para las guaridas secretas -intervino el velocista-. O al menos cuando encuentras una adecuada. En Central no hay muchas de ellas.

La conversación continuó otro poco más, encaminada en su mayoría a las guaridas secretas de héroes y villanos, y en las no tan secretas como la de los titanes y el Salón de la Justicia. Después de eso, una ligera cena para Robin y un banquete como para un ejército para Kid Flash, los titanes les mostraron dos habitaciones vacías que podían utilizar hasta que pudieran resolver el modo de devolverlos a su realidad.

Cuando Robin estuvo solo en su nueva y temporal habitación, entró al pequeño baño donde se quitó la máscara y se vio en el espejo. Dick Grayson le devolvió la mirada.

No sabía cómo o cuándo, pero estaba seguro que volvería a casa, Bruce y Alfred debían estar muy preocupados. O al menos Alfred, Bruce seguramente estaría analizando cada pista, cada evidencia, cada teoría lógica o disparatada para poder encontrarlo. Así no tendría tiempo de preocuparse.

Se preguntó entonces si Bruce podría llegar a la conclusión de lo que había pasado realmente o si todos pensarían que él y Kid Flash estaban muertos, luego recordó la obsesión de su mentor y supo que no descansaría hasta encontrar pruebas de que estaba vivo.

Pero y si así fuera... ¿Qué seguiría a continuación? La información del nuevo portal de Lex la tenía sólo Robin y no estaba seguro si la Liga de su mundo podría hacer algo desde cero. ¿Bruce se frustraría o encontraría como siempre el modo de arreglar las cosas?

Por lo pronto, todas sus esperanzas de volver estaban en este mundo. En Cyborg.

El chico se había ofrecido a arreglar la situación con demasiada calma y seguridad, y no sabía si eso se debía a que realmente era capaz de hacerlo o porque, igual que la mayoría de los adolescentes, se creía el mejor de todos sin serlo.

Suspiró.

-Lo siento Bruce -murmuró al espejo, Dick Grayson le respondió con un parpadeo cansado.

Después de darse un baño y volver a ponerse la máscara, se fue a dormir pensando que Kaldur había tenido razón y no debió bajar a ese sótano.

o

Chico Bestia aún no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse respecto a los visitantes, es decir, conocía al Kid Flash de esta realidad pero muy poco, y a Robin lo conocía demasiado bien (o al menos eso le gustaba pensar), pero con estos nuevos Robin y Kid Flash no sabía qué esperar.

Es decir, era un gran cambio levantarse en la mañana y encontrarse con un sonriente Robin de su edad haciendo bromas y hablando de Batman. No pensaba recriminar a su Robin por jamás hablar del murciélago, no era un hipócrita, él jamás les habló tampoco de Mento, Hombre Negativo o la Chica Elástica. Pero aún así era extraño escuchar esas palabras con la voz de su amigo.

Además de este joven y alegre Robin, estaba también Kid Flash, un joven héroe demasiado relajado. Chico Bestia no tenía problema con ser un héroe relajado, él y Cyborg siempre trataban de forzar a Raven y Robin a tomarse la vida un poco más tranquilos, pero este chico los superaba... Nadie puede estar tan tranquilo cuando estas atorado en un mundo extraño ¿o si?

Tal vez era por todo esto que había mantenido su distancia de los visitantes durante todo el día, dejándolos prácticamente en manos de Starfire, hasta que estando en la cocina, vio entrar al chico carreras buscando algo en el refrigerador. Chico Bestia acababa de preparar su especialidad de tofu y soya cuando el pelirrojo preguntó si podía probar.

Al masticar, el velocista había asentido y sugerido usar mas quinoa la próxima vez, Chico Bestia le dijo que lo haría. Eso había sido extraño. Nadie nunca comía lo mismo que él. Tal vez ese raro Robin tenía razón y Kid Flash realmente comía de todo. Después de probar su comida y dar su concejo, el velocista se marchó llevándose una bolsa de algo que Chico Bestia no alcanzó a distinguir. Después de eso, bajó al gimnasio donde coincidentemente se encontró al Robin visitante colgado de los aros. Y así de cabeza, el chico maravilla lo retó a hacerlo mejor que él.

-Puedes convertirte en chimpancé, para que sea justo.

Esa pequeña frase "para que sea justo", lo llenó de curiosidad y de pronto se encontró en el aire al lado del chico maravilla, saltando entre los aros, las cuerdas, las paredes...

Fue hasta que vio a Robin aterrizar en el suelo y hacer una reverencia como si estuviera frente a un público imaginario, que Chico Bestia se dio cuenta que habían estado jugando como dos niños. Regresó a su forma humana y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Chico Bestia ya no era un niño y sin embargo...

-En casa nadie puede seguirme el ritmo -sonrió Robin. - Gracias.

Chico Bestia asintió y se dio cuenta de lo feliz que se veía el muchacho y pensó en que jamás había hecho algo parecido con su amigo Robin.

-Fue divertido. Aquí solamente juego videojuegos con Cyborg para entretenerme.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

-Hago lo mismo en mi mundo con Kid Flash, ojalá allá hubiera un Chico Bestia.

El titán verde sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Le hubiera encantado decir "ojalá hubiera un Robin aquí", pero lo cierto es que ya lo había.

Pero no un Robin como este, pensó intrigado.

-Hace unos meses tuvimos una misión encubierta en un circo -continuó Robin, ajeno a los pensamientos del titán-. Habría sido genial tener también un chimpancé en el equipo.

Chico Bestia sonrío.

-Vaya, nunca hemos hecho una misión encubierta. Aunque... Cyborg fingió volverse malvado una ocasión -se llevó una mano a la barbilla-. Y también Robin creó un nuevo alter ego para tratar de desenmascarar a Slade, pero nunca hemos hecho nada parecido todos juntos.

-¿Un nuevo alter ego?

Chico Bestia asintió incómodo.

-Sí. No hablamos mucho de eso. No salió muy bien que digamos, él no nos informó lo que estaba haciendo. Todo el tiempo creímos que se trataba de un nuevo villano.

-Vaya.

-Nos molestamos un poco con él por eso, pero luego lo perdonamos. Es un buen líder a pesar de todo y somos amigos. Lo amigos hacen eso. Perdonar.

-Debe ser la fiebre loca del líder -las lentillas blancas de su máscara se agrandaron como si acabara de desvelar un misterio-. En nuestro mundo tuvimos una situación donde todos nos molestamos con Kaldur y...

-¿Kaldur?

-Aqualad. Nuestro líder. Descubrió que había un soplón en el equipo y no lo dijo. Perdimos totalmente el astre esa ocasión.

-¡¿Aqualad es su líder?!

Robin levantó una ceja.

-Así es -respondió indiferente, preguntándose por qué Chico Bestia se centraba en el punto equivocado de la conversación.

-Creí que tú eras el líder.

El chico maravilla comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Chico Bestia lo observaba con ojos ensanchados.

-Créeme, lo intenté. Pero Aqualad lo hace excelente y al parecer aún no tengo las suficientes cualidades que necesita un líder de equipo, además soy muy joven. En realidad soy el más joven del equipo.

Chico Bestia asintió con comprensión.

-Soy el más joven de los titanes y suelen subestimarme. No puedo creer que hagan eso contigo.

-Puedes convertirte en cualquier animal viviente sobre la tierra. ¿Cómo demonios van a subestimar eso?

Chico Bestia rio al escuchar a Robin maldecir así.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta pero no soy muy serio que digamos.

-Hey. Al menos no eres Kid Flash -sonrió-. No lo tomes tan a pecho Chico Bestia. Eres parte de los titanes y tu lugar es importante, en un equipo todas las partes son importantes. Sólo disfruta lo que haces.

Disfrutar...

-Es lo que yo hago -continuó el chico maravilla-. Sabes cómo es este negocio y lo que se sacrifica. Debes disfrutarlo o dejarlo. Soy el héroe más joven de mi equipo, soy pequeño y no tengo ningún tipo de superpoder. Pero nadie puede obligarme a renunciar o hacerme creer que no puedo con el trabajo. Somos importantes para nuestros equipos Chico Bestia, debemos mantener eso en mente.

El titán asintió pensativo, de pronto sintieron una corriente de aire pasar a un lado suyo.

-Hey chicos -saludó Kid Flash-. ¿Qué hacen? Estoy aburrido.

Los tres decidieron ir al taller de Cyborg, donde éste les trataba de explicar lo que intentaba construir. El mitad máquina había regresado al lugar donde los héroes habían arribado y pudo detectar lecturas que le ayudaron mucho, además de la información que había recibido de Robin.

-¿Por qué no simplemente le pedimos a Heraldo que abra un portal? -preguntó Chico Bestia, después de escuchar todo lo que había dicho Cyborg sin entender una sola palabra.

-Heraldo puede abrir portales solo en nuestro mundo, no en otras realidades, debe ser algo parecido a los tubos Z que mencionan ustedes. Nada de viajes en el tiempo o dimensiones, solo viajes espaciales.

Wally y Chico Bestia se encogieron de hombros pero Robin había asentido, como si comprendiera toda esa palabrería. Finalmente salieron del taller al percatarse de las indirectas de Cyborg acerca de no tener tiempo para conversaciones.

-Le gusta construir sus cosas a solas -lo disculpó el titán verde.

-No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a que Batman me eche de la baticueva todo el tiempo.

Ahí estaba otra vez, Robin hablando tranquilamente de Batman, sin embargo el titán se dio cuenta que escucharlo ya no le molestaba y que no había hecho ningún intento estas horas pasadas por quitárselos de encima.

Sonrió.

-¿Quieren jugar Bubble Bots? -se había dado cuenta que ya no le importaba la inusual alegría de Robin o la despreocupación de Kid Flash. Pudo ver en el taller de Cyborg, cómo ambos ansiaban volver a su hogar y entendía que Robin le gustara hablar de casa y también entendía que Kid Flash tratara de aparentar que todo estaba bien. Se suponía que era el mayor de los dos después de todo. Y Chico Bestia sabía descifrar cuando un muchacho apenas un par de años mayor intentaba hacerse el tipo duro para proteger los sentimientos de un amigo menor.

Los titanes lo hacían todo el tiempo con él. Y al parecer Kid Flash hacía lo mismo con Robin.

Minutos después, los tres se turnaban para jugar en parejas. El Robin de este mundo jamás jugaba con él y Cyborg. ¿Sería que este joven Robin se mostraba más abierto a pasar el rato en otras actividades porque este no era su mundo y no tenía nada que vigilar o investigar?

Era la mejor respuesta que tenía.

-¡Come polvo chico lento! -se burló el joven maravilla del velocista.

-No es justo, jamás he jugado este videojuego.

-Yo tampoco genio.

-Eres más rápido aprendiendo estas cosas -insistió.

-¿Estás aceptando que eres lento?

-Eso... yo no... -hizo un sonido gutural de enfado-. Eres un ninja friki que quiere ser siempre el mejor en todo, ¿para qué me molesto?

Chico Bestia parpadeó ante la pelea. Cyborg y él peleaban así todo el tiempo, peleas tontas que al segundo siguiente ambos olvidaban. Entonces se dio cuenta que cada vez que su Robin discutía, lo hacía en serio. Muy en serio.

-¿Chico Bestia? Es tu turno.

El titán parpadeó de nuevo. Por los rostros de Robin y Kid Flash, parecía que no era la primera vez que lo llamaban.

-¿Quieren ver realmente cómo se juega? -preguntó desafiante, ya no tenía ninguna duda respecto a sus nuevos amigos-. ¡Abran paso al maestro!

o

Dick se dio cuenta de inmediato que este era un grupo unido y muy diverso. Desde el cambiaforma hasta la chica sombría. También se dio cuenta que eran un grupo que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara y que era relativamente sencillo ganarte su confianza.

Salvo tal vez por su contraparte en este mundo, quien apenas y tuvo oportunidad, hizo pruebas de ADN para confirmar que se trataba de ellos mismos. El líder de los titanes parecía ser el único que se mantenía alerta en lo que a sus visitantes se refería. Para entonces Dick y Wally se habían ganado la confianza de Chico Bestia jugando videojuegos y comiendo tofu, Starfire era cándida por naturaleza, la chica sombría, Raven, parecía aceptar las cosas para luego sólo ignorarlas y Cyborg estaba tan concentrado en crear una máquina interdimensional, que apenas y tenía tiempo para desconfiar. De todos modos Wally y él iban a verlo con regularidad y supieron que Cyborg estaba de su lado el día que el chico no los sacó del taller. Aprovecharon su nueva luz verde para permanecer en el lugar ayudándole con las partes fáciles, alcanzándole herramientas o en caso de Robin, distrayéndolo cuando comenzaba a estresarse hablando de sistemas operativos. Fue así como descubrió con sorpresa que su otro yo no era tan bueno con las computadoras como él.

-Nuestro Robin no sabe tanto de sistemas como tú -dijo el titán, y Robin había ladeado la cabeza, en actitud de asombro.

-Tal vez sea a causa tuya -concluyó el joven Robin-. Contigo aquí no es necesario que se acerque a una computadora.

En resumen, se sentían bienvenidos en la torre, sabían que estaban seguros en esas paredes y sabían que no pudieron encontrar mejores samaritanos que los titanes.

En ese momento se encontraban con Chico Bestia; Wally había encontrado un libro con cientos de especies animales y se había propuesto a encontrar uno que el titán verde no pudiera imitar. Lo más cercano que había estado de lograrlo fue cuando encontró una extraña araña de Australia. El Titán le había quitado el libro, la había analizado por un largo rato para después devolverle el libro a Kid Flash y con una sonrisa, tomar la forma del arácnido.

Sin embargo, pese a que ver a un jovencito de piel verde tomar la forma de cualquier animal resultaba siempre un espectáculo a la vista, Dick comenzó pronto a aburrirse, sabía que Wally no lograría encontrar algo que el titán no lograra imitar así que decidió ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Al llegar a la cocina vio con sorpresa y algo de satisfacción que el lugar no estaba vacío, Robin estaba ahí también, hurgando en el refrigerador. Se preguntó de pronto si era una posibilidad que les diera hambre al mismo tiempo. Meneó la cabeza ante lo absurdo de su pensamiento y volvió a centrarse en el joven de rojo y verde.

No había hablado mucho con él desde su llegada, salvo por los buenos días o "pásame la sal por favor". No le molestaba en absoluto, él y Wally pasaban la mayoría del tiempo haciendo tonterías con Chico Bestia o hablando con Starfire, quien por cada pregunta que hacía acerca del mundo del que procedían, les daba sin querer tres respuestas del suyo propio. Robin siempre encontraba la manera de que ella misma lo dijera sin necesidad de preguntar nada.

Pero como Wally ya lo había dicho, si este Robin era en algo parecido a él, no iba a ser tan sencillo sacarle algo de información.

-Tenemos solo tres días aquí -dijo Dick y aunque Robin siguió hurgando en la nevera como si no lo hubiera escuchado, el joven de otro mundo sabía que tenía su atención-. Aun así creo que ya extraño a ciudad Gótica.

El titán pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, porque sacó la cabeza dentro de la nevera con un frasco de lo que parecía jugo de naranja.

-Regresarán pronto -dijo. Ignorando magistralmente el comentario de ciudad Gótica.

-En el circo estaba acostumbrado a viajar todo el tiempo -el Robin de mayor edad arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar la palabra "circo"-, pero creo que ya me he encariñado mucho con la ciudad. ¿Tú no la extrañas? Sus gárgolas, sus edificios altos, sus rascacielos... Es la ciudad perfecta para los saltos cuádruples.

-Éste es mi hogar ahora. Aquí también hay muchos edificios altos.

Dick casi gruñó de la frustración.

-Tal vez Bruce esté buscando también la manera de cruzar las realidades -dijo como de pasada y esta vez sí se mereció una reacción de Robin quien miró por encima de su hombro hacia la entrada de la cocina, como cerciorándose que nadie los hubiera escuchado.

-¿Los demás no saben quién eres? -preguntó Dick, imaginando que la reciente preocupación de su contraparte era que los titanes escucharan el nombre de Bruce y comenzaran a atar cabos.

-Soy Robin. Es todo lo que necesitan saber.

-Mi equipo tampoco sabe quien soy -coincidió asintiendo con algo de melancolía. Bruce me prohibió decirles, pero aún así no lo hubiera hecho. No es mi secreto solamente. No puedo divulgarlo. -El titán no respondió, Dick decidió agregar una cosa más-: Kid Flash lo sabe.

-¿Sabe quién eres?

-Todo. De dónde vengo, quiénes fueron mis padres y cómo me convertí en Robin. Es... mi mejor amigo.

-Lo imaginaba -asintió-, parecen siameses.

Dick se rio con ganas.

-Es un buen amigo -asintió-. No sé qué haría si no lo tuviera. Con él puedo ser yo mismo ¿sabes? No sólo Dick o Robin. Sino yo. ¿Comprendes?

El titán asintió y Dick deseó poder ver sus ojos y no sólo las blancas e inexpresivas lentillas de su máscara.

-¿Tú se lo dijiste? -preguntó Robin y Dick notó que su frialdad se estaba evaporando de a poco-. El secreto de tu identidad. ¿Cómo decidiste decírselo?

-No, no lo hice -confesó-. Lo creas o no, él lo descubrió por sí mismo, fue casi un accidente claro, pero aún así... Creo que en su caso, de todos modos se lo hubiera dicho. Es difícil encontrar a alguien a quien le puedas confiar tu vida, se merecía saberlo y creo que yo también merecía tener a alguien con quien compartir el secreto.

-¿Cómo lo tomó _él_?

Dick volvió a reír.

-Ya sabes. Se envolvió en su personificación total de _Soy La Noche_ e intimidó a Wally hasta que lo hizo jurar que jamás revelaría el secreto. Yo sabía que no estaba tan molesto realmente. Creo que Batman confía en los Flash mucho más de lo que intenta aparentar.

Robin levantó una ceja con lo que Dick describiría incredulidad.

-¿Quieres decírselo a los titanes? -preguntó.

-Esta situación es diferente.

Dick esperó a que continuara pero el titán se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Sabes? Para ser alguien que alardea de no seguir más las reglas de Batman sigues amarrado a ellas.

Sabía que ese comentario podía arruinar la civilizada conversación que estaban manteniendo pero no le importó, siempre fue una persona que le gustaba sentir la adrenalina del momento.

-Creo que... A todos aquí nos gusta mantener las vidas civiles fuera de esto.

-¿Es por eso que nunca se quitan sus trajes?

Robin torció la boca, como si quisiera responder pero no supiera cómo.

-Deberían aprender a disfrutar de su amistad sin tener que ser Titanes todo el tiempo.

Robin desvió la mirada.

-Si, tal vez debamos.

Dick sonrió al ver que se tomaba al menos la molestia de pensar en su consejo, tomó aire. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? -se atrevió a preguntar, tal vez no le molestaría la intromisión viendo que reaccionó tan tranquilo después de mencionar tantas veces a Batman.

Pero Robin no respondió rápidamente, lo miró a través de sus lentillas blancas, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, impacientando más y más a Dick.

¿Él también aprendería algún día a imitar al Bruce impertérrito como lo hacía este Robin?

-Simplemente lo hice -dijo al fin sin darle importancia.

Pero Dick era más joven y al parecer no tenía el mismo temple de este joven maravilla.

-¿Simplemente? -repitió elevando la voz-. No podemos "simplemente" dejar a Bruce, no después de lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

El ceño de Robin se arrugó de modo que su máscara también adquirió ese ceño de enojo y apretó los dientes.

-Yo. Me fui. Yo. Decidí esto. No somos un _nosotros_ -levantó índice y medio de cada mano e hizo el signo de las comillas en el aire-. Por qué y cómo lo dejé no es asunto tuyo. Esta no es tu vida, así que te sugiero que al regresar a tu mundo te concentres en tus asuntos y no en los de las otras personas, sean o no tu otro yo.

Y sin decir más se fue.

Dick apretó los puños sumamente enfadado. Robin mejor que nadie debería saber que meterse en los asuntos de otras personas era parte esencial de ser Robin.

o

-¿Crees que realmente regresemos algún día?

-Que pensamiento tan derrotista.

Estaban sentados a la orilla de la azotea observando al sol hundirse en las olas del mar. Era una linda vista y sin embargo, Wally miraba ceñudo el horizonte con la capucha amarilla de su traje colgando sobre su espalda. Dick por otro lado aún llevaba su máscara.

-Y ya estoy cansado de llevar todos los días esto -agregó estirando las mangas de su traje amarillo. Ese era su quinto día en ese mundo-. ¿Que aquí no saben lo que es usar ropa civil? ¿Cuántos trajes iguales tienen?

-¿Cuántos trajes tienes tú? -preguntó Dick sonriendo de medio lado, al parecer la aparente despreocupación de Wally había llegado a sus límites y ahora comenzaba a mostrar su fuerte deseo de volver a casa-. Parece que alguien no está sintiendo el astre.

-Y parece que alguien lo está sintiendo demasiado -replicó enfadado-. Amigo, te conozco, estás demasiado tranquilo, una cosa es aparentarlo con esos titanes pero por favor deja de hacerlo conmigo. Ambos estamos atorados en esto.

Robin suspiró. Sí. Kid Flash no era el único aparentando una inexistente calma en el equipo.

-Honestamente -dijo-, sí confío en Cyborg. Encontrará el modo de regresarnos a casa.

-De todas formas, por lo general no eres... así.

-¿Así?

-Si. Así. Cuando pasa algo realmente gordo cambias a modo murciélago y no descansas hasta encontrar la solución al problema. Amigo. Estás sintiendo demasiado el astre.

Dick rio con ganas.

-Lo sé, estamos acostumbrados a resolver nuestros propios problemas -dijo sin dejar de sonreír-. Sé que es desesperante esperar que alguien más lo haga por ti. Pero no tenemos otra opción, tú eres bueno en química y yo en software. Cyborg es el que conoce de ingeniería aquí, al principio también tenía mis dudas, ¡pero el chico es mitad máquina por todos los cielos! Si él no puede hacerlo no sé quien pueda. No podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

-Es fácil decirlo...

-Tómalo de este modo -lo miró levantando las manos como si le mostrara la amplitud del panorama-. Tómalo como si fueran unas vacaciones. El murciélago no me ha dado vacaciones desde los nueve años, voy a aprovechar estas.

Wally gruñó.

-Si tanto te desespera estar aquí -agregó Dick al ver el insistente ceño de Wally-, ¿Por qué no vas y coqueteas con Raven o Starfire?

Wally lo miró como si le hubiera crecido de pronto otra cabeza.

-¿Estás loco? Esa chica gótica da miedo y Starfire obviamente es la chica de Robin, jamás te haría eso amigo -Dick sonrió-. Además yo... -pero se detuvo abruptamente, como si se arrepintiera de lo que iba a decir.

El joven maravilla comenzó a reír al ver a su amigo adquirir un tono rojo casi tan intenso como el de su cabello.

-Te dije que Artemisa iba a flecharte.

-Si, si, eres el gurú ninja friki del amor. Felicidades.

-Creí que el amor le quitaba lo amargado a las personas -agregó burlón el chico maravilla.

-Tal vez estuviera menos amargado si la chica que me gusta estuviera en la misma realidad que yo.

-Realmente no puedes dejar de pensar en casa ¿cierto? Este lugar está lleno de cosas interesantes. Los titanes son bastante interesantes.

-Eso tampoco es un tema muy agradable -Wally frunció el ceño-. Nunca te has puesto a pensar... ¿si sería buena idea ir por nuestra cuenta? No como lo hacemos ahora, sino realmente por nuestra cuenta, igual a ellos. Igual a Roy.

-Ya sabes por qué lo hizo Roy.

-Sí, pero tampoco parece ser muy mala idea. Mira estos chicos, lo hacen bien. Tienen una ciudad que proteger.

-No sé bajo qué condiciones se formó este equipo, pero parece ser que todos aquí están huyendo de algo.

-¿Pero no te intriga? ¿Pensar en cómo lo harías por tu cuenta?

-¿Estás diciendo que te interesa la idea de dejar a Flash?

Wally abrió los ojos asombrado, Dick apostaría a que no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle.

-No. Eso no me encantaría.

Robin asintió y miro de nuevo hacia el frente donde el sol ya era apenas una línea en el horizonte. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo tiempo.

-¿Sabes? -no fue una sorpresa que Wally fuera quien rompiera el silencio, sin embargo se le veía incómodo-. Me he estado preguntando... cómo fue que Robin renunció -Wally esperó por una reacción de Dick pero el chico decidió no hacer ningún gesto. Wally suspiró pero no se detuvo-. ¿Crees... que en algún momento deje de estar a la defensiva con nosotros?

-Está tomando precauciones.

-Tú tomas precauciones, él duda de todo. Tú siempre confiaste en Artemisa cuando yo no.

-Yo sabía quién era Artemisa. La información te da sentido de seguridad, por lo tanto genera confianza.

-Bien, él está informado de quiénes somos y aun así no puede confiar en nada de lo que decimos.

-La situación le incomoda.

Wally estuvo a punto de replicar una vez más, sin embargo tal vez se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente atacando a una segunda versión de su mejor amigo, así que se mordió la lengua y continuó observando el horizonte ahora anaranjado, azul y violeta.

-Empieza a hacer frío -dijo el velocista después de otro breve silencio-. Deberíamos regresar adentro.

Se puso de pie y se colocó una vez más la capucha. Robin lo siguió en silencio.

o

Empezó con Cyborg.

Cuando Robin fue a verificar cómo iba el progreso del nuevo portal que regresaría a sus invitados a su hogar, se encontró con el titán hablando de cómo Robin (el otro) le había dicho que en su mundo él se encargaba de los aspectos tecnológicos en su equipo.

-El chico no construye cosas como yo, pero sabe bastante de programas y virus, es bastante bueno.

Robin había intentado regresar al tema del portal pero Cyborg encontraba el modo de regresarlo al de sus visitantes, de cómo Robin y Kid Flash lo visitaban y sorprendentemente habían resultado ser buenos ayudantes, además de no dejar de repetir que el Robin más joven era un "muchachito muy agradable".

-Me dijo que tal vez te estoy restringiendo y así no has podido descubrir tu habilidad. Tal vez deberías pedirle que te enseñe algo.

Eso fue lo último que pudo soportar, se disculpó fingiendo que necesitaba revisar algo de evidencia de un caso que tenía y salió de ahí sólo para encontrarse con Chico Bestia.

-Hey Robin ¿Cómo estás? -cuando Chico Bestia le vio la cara, torció la boca-. Uy, parece que no estás sintiendo el astre.

¡Astre! Esa palabra sin sentido que Robin no paraba de decir en ningún momento.

-Tengo algo que hacer -dijo cortando cualquier tipo de conversación que el titán verde pudiera intentar comenzar y se fue por el pasillo hacia su habitación, afortunadamente Chico Bestia no lo siguió, así que continuó su camino.

-¿Molesto?

Robin se detuvo al escuchar esa voz, su voz, y maldijo por lo bajo el ser tan obvio, se giró para encontrarse con este otro Robin más joven quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Estoy ocupado -dijo, tratando de usar la voz más indiferente que poseía.

-Entiendo -le contestó el otro Robin y sin embargo siguió sus pasos cuando el titán comenzó a avanzar de nuevo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó el titán al ver que Robin lo seguía de cerca.

-No -respondió el de otro mundo con rapidez todavía siguiéndolo.

Robin trató de ignorarlo, en algún momento se cansaría ¿cierto?

-Así que... Ustedes son totalmente independientes.

Ahí estaba. Robin evitó la urgencia de querer golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, sabía que este chico no podía permanecer callado.

¿Así era como desesperaba a Batman cuando hacían vigilancias durante horas?

No. No iba a ir a ese lugar en su cerebro.

-Sí, lo somos -Respondió seco, con absolutamente ningún deseo de hablar con él.

-Que extraño -continuó el joven Robin sujetándose la barbilla, no importándole la sequedad del mayor-. Estas instalaciones se ven muy costosas de mantener. Me pregunto quién paga las facturas.

El líder de los titanes se detuvo en seco. Podía escuchar la burla en las palabras de ese ayudante de héroe. ¿Cuántas veces él mismo no había sacado de sus casillas a criminales de cabeza hueca con ese mismo tono de voz? Nunca llevó la cuenta. Pero lo que sí sabía era que hacía mucho no utilizaba esa herramienta. Desde que dejó a Batman, para ser precisos. En su momento había sido divertido, pero ahora lo veía como un juego de niños. Le parecía estúpido.

Por otro lado, ahora entendía por qué sacaba de quicio a los criminales. Era bastante molesto.

-Escúchame bien... Robin -pronunció el nombre con hastío-. Haremos lo posible por devolverlos a su mundo pero no pienses que puedes venir aquí y...

-Quiero hablar con Batman.

El titán parpadeó ante la interrupción y la falta de interés en su advertencia.

-Ni siquiera es el mismo Batman que conoces. No lo necesitas.

-Aun así, quisiera hablar con él.

-Es innecesario.

-El que tú no quieras dirigirle la palabra no significa que el resto del mundo piense igual. La liga puede ayudarnos también con esto. Llevamos casi dos semanas aquí, es demasiado para que Cyborg lo haga solo.

-Tenía entendido que ustedes le estaban ayudando.

-Mínimamente.

-No irán con Batman. Y no necesitamos a la Liga.

El Robin más joven frunció el ceño con enfado para dos segundos después cambiar a un gesto totalmente inexpresivo que dejaría a Raven en vergüenza.

-Está bien -dijo tranquilamente, se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo-. Como tú digas, jefe.

El líder titán parpadeó confundido. Antes de venir a Jump, él solía llamar a Batman Jefe. Sin embargo, dos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que su otro yo planeaba hacer.

-Irás a ciudad Gótica ¿No es cierto? -preguntó viendo a Robin alejarse con su capa ondeando detrás de él.

Los pasos se detuvieron y el joven héroe giró la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Desobedecer una orden directa? -sonrió-. Ya me conoces -Y continuó con su marcha.

-Sí -murmuró el de dieciséis años-, lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo lo dejó ir. Después de todo sabía que no iba a detenerlo. A pesar de conocer o creer conocer todos los trucos de ese chico maravilla, sería una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. El Robin del otro mundo encontraría la forma de escapar de su vista, ya fuera porque realmente lo sorprendiera con algo o porque él mismo dejaría de perder su tiempo en tal cosa como tratar de vigilarse a sí mismo. Así que bien podía largarse de una vez. Sí, que ese ingenuo Robin vaya con Batman y vea con sus propios ojos quién era realmente el caballero de la noche, que se de cuenta que este podía ser su futuro y que el supuesto dúo que formaba con el murciélago no era nada más que una ilusión tonta que él mismo se había inventado.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso en la dirección contraria a la que Robin había tomado pero tuvo que detenerse en seco, Raven estaba de pie frente a él, tan enfadado estaba que no había notado su presencia en el corredor.

Ella lo observaba con esa impasividad tan suya.

-Raven. ¿Pasa algo?

Nervioso, esperó a que su amiga le contestara. ¿Había escuchado la discusión que tuvo con Robin?

-Eso iba a preguntarte yo -dijo al fin ella con calma.

Robin no contestó. Parecía que sí había escuchado.

-Puedo sentir tu amargura prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día desde que llegó tu pequeño yo de otro mundo -continuó ella-. Pero hace unos instantes se ha convertido en enfado. Y estás mas huraño que de costumbre.

Apenas dijo eso, el enojo de Robin avanzó para convertirse en ira, emanando como olas de él. Estaba muy molesto.

-¿Qué hay de malo con el chico? -preguntó la hechicera-. Es demasiado alegre para mi gusto pero no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto. Larry era peor. Chico Bestia es peor.

Robin sonrió un poco, y Raven pudo percibir como la ira descendía, seguramente el joven maravilla estaba recordando a ese otro visitante que había salido un día de su cabeza. Literalmente.

-Es... Difícil de explicar.

-Creí que conmigo te sería más fácil de hablar que con los demás. Sé un poco más de tu pasado que ellos.

El líder bajó la mirada.

-Él... Me recuerda lo que solía ser.

-¿Es eso tan malo?

-Es el pasado y el pasado debería quedarse atrás, ya no soy más ese niño.

-Sigue sin ser una razón para ponerte en ese estado.

-¡Sigue hablando de Batman todo el tiempo! -explotó de pronto, levantando mucho la voz-. Apenas nos vemos y encuentra el modo de hablar de ciudad Gótica, de Batman, de sus estúpidas reglas, de...

Raven lo miraba asombrada y Robin entendió que se había pasado de la raya. Por lo general Raven nunca dejaba a la vista tales expresiones, así que causar una reacción así en la hechicera era mucho que decir.

-Si habla demasiado de Batman, entonces tú hablas demasiado poco de él. Es como si no existiera.

-Créeme él existe y sé que existe.

-Pero lo sigues ignorando como si fuera lo contrario -Robin no respondió así que Raven continuó-. Tienes razón, tal vez él sea un recuerdo viviente de tu pasado, pero es una buena oportunidad para aprender de eso. No cualquiera es capaz de encontrarse consigo mismo y a ti ya te ha pasado dos veces. La última vez te fue de utilidad. No veo por qué esta vez no sea así.

-Sí, tal vez -dijo aunque no se sintiera tan seguro de que Raven tuviera razón. Ella no entendía lo que era crecer bajo la sombra del murciélago así como él tampoco nunca iba a entender lo que era ser el hijo de un demonio-. Lo pensaré.

Raven asintió aunque Robin supo que no la había convencido en absoluto. Aprovechó el silencio constante de su compañera y continuó su camino, sólo que ahora se dirigió en busca de Starfire, al menos si ella se mostraba demasiado animada respecto al otro Robin y Kid Flash, sería un consuelo saber que así era con absolutamente todo el mundo y no por algo en especial en los jóvenes héroes. Sin embargo, cuando pasó cerca de la sala principal, pudo escuchar las voces de Robin y Kid Flash venir de ahí. Eso lo sorprendió un poco, pues hubiera jurado que el pequeño rebelde iría corriendo a Ciudad Gótica apenas se separaron hacía unos momentos.

-Amigo -decía Kid Flash-, debes prometer que en unos años no te volverás un mini Batman como el Robin de aquí.

-No prometo nada -escuchó a Robin responder con un tono alegre.

-Hablo en serio -continuó Kid Flash, ignorando la alegría de su compañero. Y dándole un toque fúnebre a su voz agregó-: me da escalofríos.

-No es para tanto.

-¿No eshm pagda gdanto? -repitió la voz del velocista, y a pesar de obviamente estar hablando con comida en la boca, el tono de incredulidad no se vio escondido.

No hubo respuesta de Robin y tampoco insistencia por parte del velocista. El titan imaginó que ya se habían percatado de su presencia. Un segundo después, su sospecha se vio acertada cuando una ráfaga de viento anunció la llegada de Kid Flash a su lado.

-¡Hey Robin! -dijo el pelirrojo y el titán agradeció que ya hubiera tragado lo que fuera que estuviera comiendo-. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

-Genial. Escucha, ya que estamos manteniendo a tu amigo Cyborg ocupado en nuestros problemas, no dudes si necesitas ayuda con algún villano fuera de control.

-Gracias _-de ningún modo_ , pensó-. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Y con otra ráfaga de viento Kid Flash se había ido. Ningún ruido provenía ya de la sala. Robin ya no estaba ahí.

o

-¿Estás seguro Rob?

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-Este no es nuestro mundo ¿cómo sabes si el Batman de aquí no es un loco psicópata?

Era ya entrada la noche, todos los titanes, incluido Cyborg estaban durmiendo, habían esperado a que anocheciera para ir a ciudad Gótica. Dick sabía que ni Robin o los titanes harían algo para detenerlos, de ser así ya estarían en medio del camino en este instante, sin embargo era mejor llegar a Gótica si estaban abrigados por las sombras de la noche, sobre todo si llevaban sus trajes puestos.

-Tal vez sea un loco desquiciado -insistió Wally nervioso.

-El Batman de nuestro mundo se viste como un murciélago gigante, asusta hasta la muerte a criminales como pasatiempo, tiene un fuerte delirio de persecución, paranoia y sobreprotección con los pocos que le agradan ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?

Wally parecía dudar pero Dick no cedió, quería hablar con este Batman, estaba cansado de Robin y su terquedad, no se podía hablar con él. Wally tenía razón, Robin era muy parecido a Batman en muchos aspectos.

 _¡Yo no soy asi!_ Pensó enfadado.

-Tienes un punto ahí -dijo Wally al fin y Dick volvió a concentrarse en su amigo-. Pero aún así no imagino de qué manera Batman pueda permitir que vayas solo por tu cuenta hermano. Sólo por eso este Batman es extraño. Me dan escalofríos.

-Puedo manejar a Batman tú sólo llévame ahí.

-¿Sabes? Comienza a molestarme un poco que me trates como a un transporte público. ¿Por qué no tomas prestada la moto de Robin? No es como si la estuvieras robando. ¿Puedes robarte a ti mismo?

-Él no quiere que vaya a ver a Batman.

-¿No quiere? -preguntó intrigado-. ¿Y no te has preguntado por qué? Debe tener alguna razón.

-Porque es terco y quiere probar que puede hacer todo por sí mismo. Ahora deja de quejarte y llévame.

-Bien bien -dijo dándole la espalda y agachándose para que Dick subiera-. Después de todo eres tan "terco" que de todos modos nunca podría convencerte de otra cosa. Espero que no te arrepientas de esto.

Robin no dijo nada y cuando Kid Flash sintió el peso del acróbata en su espalda, echó a correr.

Un manchón de colores pasó frente a los ojos de Dick, tuvo que cerrarlos para evitar el mareo, no más de cinco minutos después, sintió que el viento que le golpeaba en la cara se detenía. Abrió los ojos y ya estaban en las calles sucias de ciudad Gótica.

-¿Y ahora qué? -dijo el velocista- ¿iremos a la Baticueva?

-A la mansión. -respondió bajando de su espalda y esperando que sus órganos volvieran a acomodarse en su lugar correspondiente.

-¿No es la misma cosa?

-No. Porque voy a llegar ahí como Dick Grayson.

-¿Qué hay de mi?

-Iré yo primero por precaución. El Robin de este mundo no es amigo de Kid Flash. Las posibilidades que este Wally sepa mi identidad son casi nulas. No creo que a Bruce le guste verte parado en la puerta de su casa.

-Ya que lo pones en esa perspectiva... Sí, prefiero que mi cabeza siga pegada a mi cuello. Me quedaré aquí.

-Busca el punto de reunión 5F, esperemos que también sea un lugar seguro aquí. He hackeado los satélites de este mundo, nuestros comunicadores están de nuevo en funcionamiento, mantente atento y repórtame cualquier problema que te encuentres, esto es ciudad Gótica, recuérdalo. Te avisaré cuando la mansión sea segura.

-Entendido. Y Robin... -puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-. Cuídate.

-No voy directo a la guarida de un villano. Estamos hablando de Batman.

-Sí. Estamos hablando de Batman.

Robin frunció el ceño.

-Tengo que verlo Wally.

-Amigo, te entiendo, yo también extraño a mis padres y a mis tíos. Pero él no es Bruce.

-Eso lo sé -respondió con el ceño fruncido-, pero debo ir. Hay algo que necesito.

Kid Flash levantó una ceja intrigado pero no insistió.

-Bien, si algo sucede estoy a un parpadeo de distancia.

-Si, si, tranquilízate Wally, estás más nervioso que cuando tomamos la Atalaya y a la Liga le lavaron el cerebro.

-Es casi lo mismo, ahora pretendes ocupar la baticueva.

-El punto 5F -insistió, no queriendo alargar más la conversación, además esto no era absolutamente para nada parecido a lo que pasó en año nuevo.

-Ni hablar. No conocemos esta ciudad. Te llevaré a la mansión. Lo más cerca que pueda al menos.

Dick suspiró pero no objetó. Era más rápido que Kid Flash lo llevara, aunque el ofrecimiento de su amigo era pensando en la seguridad del joven maravilla, no en la eficiencia.

Antes de marcharse hacia la mansión, Dick buscó alguna prenda que ocultara su traje de Robin. No tardaron mucho antes de encontrar una chaqueta ondeando fuera de la ventana en uno de los barrios bajos. La tomó con todo el arrepentimiento que poseía. No era, sin embargo, la primera vez que robaba una prenda, y gracias a esas pasadas experiencias ahora siempre llevaba un par de billetes escondidos en sus guantes. Sacó dos de cien y los dejó atorados en la ventana del balcón, agradeciendo en silencio que el dinero fuera el mismo en ambos mundos.

Después de eso se quitó la capa y el antifaz, se puso la chaqueta que le quedaba algo grande y se subió de nuevo a la espalda de su amigo. En un parpadeo, Dick Grayson estaba en las puertas de la mansión Wayne y en un segundo parpadeo, Kid Flash se había ido.

Al momento siguiente, la voz del velocista llegó a él por el comunicador en su oído.

-El punto de encuentro 5F es seguro.

-Entendido. Espera ahí a mi señal.

Cortó la comunicación, tomó aire y avanzó hacia las puertas de hierro, pulsando el botón del comunicador de la mansión.

Escuchó interferencia. Alguien estaba atendiendo, sin embargo ninguna voz se escuchó. Dick sonrió y levantó la mirada hacia la cámara de la entrada.

-Hola Alfred. ¿Puedo pasar?

Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato y Dick entró sin pensarlo dos veces. El camino desde las puertas hasta la entrada de la mansión era largo, pero Dick no se apuró. En su lugar se tomó su tiempo, observando sus alrededores y tratando de encontrar alguna diferencia en los terrenos de esta mansión a la de su propio mundo. No encontró ninguna visible.

Sin embargo, a medio camino se encontró con la figura delgada y recta de Alfred Penyworth acercándose hacia él, el mismo Alfred de siempre. Al fin, una cara conocida.

 _Una amigable cara conocida,_ agregó de inmediato en su mente. Su encuentro consigo mismo había sido todo menos amigable.

-Alfred.

-Joven Dick -¿acaso era ese un tono de sorpresa en la voz siempre pasiva de Alfred? ¿Qué tan extraño era que Dick Grayson visitara la mansión?-. Usted... Está aquí y se ve exactamente igual al día que se fue.

Bien, eso era interesante. Le decía que Robin llevaba alrededor de dos años lejos de Bruce y también explicaba la sorpresa del mayordomo.

-Alfred. ¿Podemos entrar a la mansión?

-El amo Bruce se encuentra en casa. Regresó temprano de su patrulla nocturna para analizar algunas pruebas.

-Asumo que me dices esto porque no estará muy feliz con mi visita.

-Esas no han sido mis palabras joven Dick.

Dick suspiró.

-Alfred. Yo no soy Dick Grayson. O al menos no el Dick Grayson que conoces.

Alfred apenas y levantó una ceja.

-Mi nombre es Richard Grayson, pero vengo de una realidad alterna, otra Tierra. Y necesito la ayuda de Batman.

El mayordomo ni siquiera parpadeó. Nada sorprendido.

-Sígame.

Un tanto decepcionado, Dick siguió al mayordomo por los jardines de la mansión hasta la puerta principal. Acababa de comprobar que cualquiera podía llegar y decirle a Alfred que era el conejo de pascua reencarnado y el inglés apenas movería un musculo. Sin embargo, pese a que su noticia no causó ningún tipo de impresión, de todos modos le alegró saber que al menos eso seguía igual.

La estoica presencia de Alfred era, al parecer, una constante en el universo.

-Espere aquí por favor. Informaré al amo Bruce de su presencia.

Dick asintió y esperó al pie de las escaleras. Era evidente el cambio de actitud en Alfred. Dick lo conocía bien, pese a que sus modales y amabilidad no habían sido alteradas, sabía que en su mundo Alfred le daba un trato más especial, no tan rígido. Y ahora, después de su pequeña revelación, ese trato había desparecido, acababa de salir de la lista de personas amadas por este Alfred.

Y eso era malditamente deprimente. Sabía que no tenía razón alguna, pero aun así, el corazón de Dick sintió un vuelco cuando esa realización llegó a su entender.

-Sólo está siendo precavido -se dijo-, después de todo eres un desconocido que acaba de tocar a su puerta con el rostro de su querido Dick. Yo hubiera reaccionado igual.

-¿Lo hubieras hecho?

La voz de Batman vino detrás de él. Dick no pudo escuchar el momento en el que llegó a la habitación, nunca había podido hacerlo con su Batman, y se daba cuenta que eso seguiría igual con el de este mundo. Dick se giró para encontrarse con Bruce Wayne y no Batman, de pie apenas a un metro de distancia suya

Dick miró hacia su propio pecho, en el lugar donde la R amarilla se escondía bajo la chaqueta y por primera vez se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor que entrara por la baticueva, estaba arriesgando mucho si alguien lo viera vestido así en la mansión.

Sin embargo, al ver la expresión desconfiada de Bruce se repitió que la decisión fue la correcta.

¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado el murciélago si de pronto viera entrar a la baticueva a un Robin vestido con un extraño traje y dos años menor de lo que debería?

Apostaba a que no sería una reacción agradable.

Su decisión de enviar a Alfred primero había sido la correcta. Hacía eso todo el tiempo en casa. Cada que necesitaba ablandar antes a Bruce. Era bueno saber que aquí funcionaba igual.

Tomó aire.

-Mi nombre es Richard Grayson. Vengo de...

-Desde otra realidad. Ya me lo ha informado Alfred.

-Correcto. Estoy aquí porque quisiera solicitar tu ayuda y la de la Liga.

-¿No puedes volver del mismo modo en que llegaste?

Dick ni siquiera parpadeó ante la frialdad en la voz de Bruce, sin embargo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Él jamás le había temido a Batman, ni siquiera cuando no sabía quién estaba bajo la capucha. Pero ahora, escuchar a esa fría voz dirigirse a él, no enojado o irritado, simplemente sin emoción, fue lo que le dolió. Fue abrumador escuchar a Bruce hablarle como si fuera un don nadie sin importancia y lo único que le interesaba era obtener la información que buscaba.

Y por primera vez, Robin tembló bajo la mirada de Batman, no de miedo, sino por algo que se acercaba mucho a lo que se sentiría una traición.

-Estamos aquí por error. -Respondió, ocultando su malestar-, nos encontrábamos en medio de una misión en nuestro mundo y las cosas se salieron de control.

-Tú y quiénes mas.

-Un equipo de cinco personas, pero sólo Kid Flash y yo llegamos a este mundo.

Bruce arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar ese nombre. Al parecer el velocista no era del agrado de Bruce.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Está esperando en la ciudad, en un lugar seguro. En mi ehhh... Mundo, él sabe nuestras identidades.

La molestia del hombre que era Batman era palpable y Dick sabía que lo estaba culpando de revelar el secreto.

-Yo no se lo dije si eso estás pensando -se defendió incluso antes de pensar en sus palabras, para después sonreír con arrogancia al ver los ojos sorprendidos de Bruce-. Él lo descubrió por sí mismo. La culpa es de Flash.

El billonario asintió. Robin respiró tranquilo al ver que le había creído aunque no entendía exactamente la razón. Este hombre después de todo no era su Batman, su Bruce. No necesitaba seguir sus órdenes o justificarse delante de él.

¿Le molestaba que Kid Flash conociera su identidad? Tenía que aprender a vivir con ello entonces.

-¿Kid Flash estaba contigo en una misión en ciudad Gótica?

Robin negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Casi le parecía graciosa la facilidad con la que leía a este Batman como lo hacía con el suyo. Ahora mismo podía leer entre líneas que este Bruce Wayne juzgaba por loco al Batman de Dick por dejar a Kid Flash pisar su territorio.

-No. Estábamos en una misión en San Francisco, pero al llegar a este mundo llegamos a Jump. -Dick no agregó nada más, esperando la reacción de Bruce ante el nombre de la ciudad donde su ex protegido vivía.

Pero Bruce no hizo gesto alguno. Simplemente le dio la espalda.

-Sígueme.

Dick asintió y lo siguió a la baticueva. Estando ahí Bruce le arrancó un cabello. Dick apenas y se movió ante el ligero dolor. Sabía que Batman debía asegurarse de su historia y eso significaba hacer pruebas de ADN. Estaba seguro que haría lo mismo con Wally.

-Asumo que recibieron ayuda de los titantes.

-Correcto. Por cierto, Robin ya nos hizo pruebas de ADN, no es necesario que hagas eso.

-¿Para qué viniste hasta aquí? -preguntó, ignorando el comentario-. Ellos los regresarán a su mundo. Cyborg tiene la capacidad.

-Y Robin parece ser un líder muy capaz, lo sé. Pero aún así, me pareció un buen gesto venir a saludar y mantenerte informado.

Sabía cómo amaba Batman estar informado de todo, sin embargo, al ofrecerle desinteresadamente dicha información, equivalía casi a autoseñalarte como un astuto villano. Pudo ver por un segundo la desconfianza en los ojos azules de Bruce, para al momento siguiente desaparecer.

-Tienes trece años -dijo de la nada, como si esa fuera la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Pero Bruce no respondió, sólo se giró hacia una mesa llena de matraces y cápsulas de petri, donde tomó una bolsa de plástico forense y colocó el cabello de Dick dentro, para después guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

El silencio llenó la cueva, y Bruce no se veía muy interesado en romperlo, incluso su mirada se desvió hacia la gran computadora que abarcaba casi toda una pared de la cueva, con esa mirada suya que Dick bien conocía y que le decía que Bruce pensaba en un caso que debía estar llevando en ese momento.

-Bruce -interrumpió Dick sus pensamientos, no era momento para otros casos- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

-¿Qué tan similar es este mundo del tuyo?

-Bastante similar -respondió Dick de inmediato, pese a que él no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta-. La mansión es prácticamente idéntica a la de mi mundo, tú pareces ser casi el mismo Bruce que conozco, sin embargo... Los titanes no existen de donde vengo.

-¿Qué hacías entonces con West en una misión?

Robin sonrió. Batman debía saber la identidad de cada superhéroe igual que el Bruce de su mundo.

-También formamos un equipo. Sólo que nosotros estamos bajo la tutela de la Liga de la Justicia. Batman es nuestro mentor. Nos asigna misiones y entrenamientos junto a Canario Negro. Para nada es algo cercano a lo que hacen los Titanes. Ellos tienen una ciudad que proteger. Nosotros salimos a misiones bajo instrucciones precisas de Batman y con objetivos específicos.

Bruce asintió y Dick se preguntó si no se estaría saboreando tener también un grupo de superhéroes adolescentes entrenados bajo sus órdenes.

-Bruce... He respondido tus preguntas. Si en algo eres parecido al Bruce que me ha entrenado estos años, eso no significa nada para ti, a tus ojos no me debes nada. Aun así quisiera que contestaras la mía. ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Robin?

-No es conveniente que sepas lo que pueda pasar en tu futuro.

-Tonterías. No eres el mentor de los titanes, Wally West es mi mejor amigo, mientras que el Robin y Kid Flash de aquí apenas y se conocen. Eso significa que el futuro de este mundo no tiene que ser el mismo que el mío. Somos diferentes.

-Si Robin no quiso decirte nada no veo por qué yo si deba.

-Estás empezando a dar excusas.

-No tengo que darte excusas. ¿Quieres regresar a tu hogar? Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero no importa quién seas en otro mundo. No tienes ningún derecho a saber los problemas entre Robin y yo. Ahora comunícate con West y dile que pueden pasar la noche aquí. Pero eso es todo. Mañana regresarán a la Torre de los titanes, yo trabajaré desde aquí para tratar de regresarlos a su mundo, en caso que sea imposible para Cyborg. Lo cual, dudo mucho.

Robin ni siquiera pestañeó ante la amenaza en la voz de Batman. No lo asustaba. Nunca lo hizo. Gritara o susurrara con esa voz de muerte, a Robin nunca le afectó, ya ni siquiera la sensación de traición lo embargó como momentos atrás. Wally tenía razón. Éste no era Bruce. Así que simplemente asintió y subió las escaleras hacia la mansión.

Se llevó una mano hacia el comunicador de su oído.

-Wally. Despejado.

-Entendido.

Cuando Dick subió las escaleras y salió hacia el estudio de Bruce, Wally ya estaba esperándolo ahí.

-¿Crees que se moleste por haber entrado así? No quise entrar a la baticueva.

-No importa. Vamos. Alfred nos indicará donde dormiremos.

-¿Dormir? Viejo, se que estamos hablando de la mansión en la que vives, pero no me siento muy bien quedándome.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Larguémonos de aquí.

-¿Regresaremos a Jump?

-Yo te traje aquí. Ahora Podemos ir a donde tú elijas.

La sonrisa de Kid Flash le llenó el rostro.

-Bueno, ya que estamos en esto -dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca-, quisiera visitar a mi tío Barry.

-Perfecto.

Robin se quitó la chaqueta y se colocó la máscara y la capa sobre sus hombros.

Kid Flash parpadeó.

-¿Ahora?

-¿Qué mas estamos esperando?

-No planeas... ¿Despedirte?

Mientras Dick consideraba las palabras de su amigo, Alfred salió de la entrada secreta del reloj.

-Joven Dick.

Dick se encogió de hombros al escuchar al mayordomo, lo mismo que Wally, quien además abrió los ojos con miedo. Kid Flash conocía perfectamente la regla "sin capas en la mansión" de Alfred.

Dick se giró hacia Alfred, esperando encontrarse un molesto mayordomo, sin embargo, no fue así. Pareciera que Kid Flash y Robin no se encontraban ahí sino Wally y Dick.

-Alfred.

-Detestaría imaginar que planea marcharse sin despedirse joven Dick.

El chico maravilla liberó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Esas eran palabras de su Alfred, un Alfred que lo amaba. Al parecer de algún modo se había ganado el afecto también de su contraparte en este mundo. Durante su conversación con Bruce no se había encontrado presente pero estaba seguro que el mayordomo sabía absolutamente todo lo que se habían dicho.

-Mientras estamos aquí, queremos visitar otras personas Alfred.

La mirada del mayordomo parecía pesar una tonelada, Dick sintió como si pudiera leer todos sus pensamientos.

-Visitaremos al tío Barry, Alfie.

Ese comentario hizo que Alfred mirara por primera vez a Wally levantando una ceja, que era lo más cercano a una expresión de sorpresa en Alfred al ver a ese total desconocido hablarle de ese modo.

-Dile a Bruce que agradecemos su ayuda -agregó Dick y sin avisar saltó a la espalda del velocista. Wally no se sorprendió y en cambio lo sujetó de las piernas con rapidez. Dick se preguntaba si era por su velocidad o porque ya se estaba acostumbrando a llevarlo así.

-Así lo haré señor.

-Adiós Alfred.

-Adiós Alfie -agregó Wally y con un zumbido, ambos desaparecieron.

Dick cerró los ojos para evitar el mareo que los colores y el fuerte viento le provocaban cada vez que Wally lo llevaba en su espalda. De pronto el viento se detuvo y al abrir los ojos se encontraba ya en ciudad central.

-No estamos siquiera cerca de la casa de Barry Allen -apuntó el chico maravilla extrañado.

-Estaba pensando... ¿Qué tal si me encuentro conmigo mismo y soy un mini Flash diciendo chistes malos? Viejo, Eso me destrozaría.

Robin rio, sin creer por un momento que esa era la verdadera razón en las dudas de su amigo velocista. Apostaba su guante holográfico que la verdadera razón era que temía descubrir que el Flash y Kid Flash de este mundo también estaban enemistados como Batman y Robin.

-Lo dudo. Y si eso pasa, estoy seguro que lo superarás.

-Claro -sonrió falsamente-. Con suerte Flash estará patrullando la ciudad a esta hora. Sujétate, lo buscaremos.

Robin apretó su agarre sobre los hombros de Wally cerrando una vez más los ojos.

Para los estándares de Kid Flash, tardaron mucho en encontrar al velocista escarlata. Casi diez minutos. El problema era que si Wally era veloz, Flash lo era mucho más. Así que encontrar al héroe fue más una cuestión de suerte que de habilidad o método.

-¡Flash! -Exclamó Wally soltando a Robin y acudiendo al encuentro de su héroe y tío.

Flash por su parte no parecía tan feliz con ellos, se le veía confuso y sorprendido.

-¿Kid? -murmuró observando a Wally con algo parecido a la extrañeza. Esa era una ventaja y desventaja de la máscara de Flash. No usaba lentillas blancas como Robin y Batman, así que sus muy expresivos ojos azules delataban fácilmente lo que sentía-. ¿Por qué tus ojos son verdes? ¿Y qué haces con Robin?

-¡No lo vas a creer Flash! No soy el Kid Flash que conoces soy de una realidad alterna estamos atorados aquí y...

-Alto ahí -interrumpió el velocista-, por lo general soy rápido en captar las cosas* pero necesito una explicación más extensa para eso.

-Es lo que intentaba hacer -se quejó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y Robin qué tiene que ver en esto?

-Es mi amigo -y por el tono de su voz sólo faltó agregar un "dah", que de todos modos se sintió en el aire.

-¿El protegido de Batman? Pff , claro.

Wally sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, sus verdes ojos chispeando diversión.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! -exclamó el velocista adulto- ¿Qué le pusieron a mi burrito? Debo estar viendo cosas.

-Vamos tío Barry, no exageres.

Flash enderezó la espalda ante el uso de su nombre civil y lanzó una mirada alarmada a Robin.

-¡Chico! ¡Identidades secretas! Me encantaría seguir manteniéndola así, ¡en secreto! ¿Si vienes de otra realidad por qué acudiste primero a Robin? ¿Y por qué el chico se ve más pequeño de lo que recuerdo?

-Él también viene de mi mundo, tal vez debí decir eso desde un principio -torció la boca-. Deberíamos hablar en un lugar más privado.

-Por supuesto, necesito respuestas.

De pronto, Robin sintió un tirón en sus brazos, un borrón pasó frente a él y de pronto estaba en el tejado de un alto edificio. Flash y Kid Flash estaban uno a cada lado suyo. Al parecer cada uno lo había sujetado de un brazo y llevado hasta allí.

Un ruido zumbante llegó a sus oídos y sabía a qué se debía. Los Flashes estaban hablando a supervelocidad. Había presenciado eso antes. Nunca le pareció divertido. Dick odiaba no enterarse de las cosas.

-¡Oigan! -el zumbido se detuvo-, hay una persona normal aquí. Manténgalo en mente.

-Rob, amigo, aquí los normales somos nosotros. Tú jamás entrarás en la categoría de normal.

Flash se rio.

-Así que son de otra realidad -murmuró ahora cabeceando-. Una donde Robin es tu mejor amigo y tienen su propio grupo de superhéroes adolescentes. Tiene sentido.

-Entonces... En este mundo no tengo un equipo -murmuró Wally pensativo.

Flash se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco pasas mucho tiempo conmigo que digamos -agregó el adulto algo incómodo.

-Vaya. Entonces no formo parte de la euforia titán y tampoco sigo en equipo con Flash. Eso suena... ¡Aburrido! El equipo de nuestro mundo puede que no sea independiente pero las misiones que Batman nos asigna son buenas. No me quejo.

-¿Batman? -ahora si los ojos de Flash revelaron la sorpresa más grande de su vida. -¿Batman les asigna misiones? ¿Y yo te dejo ir con él?

Era extraño escuchar cómo Flash y Wally hablan de sus contra partes como si fueran ellos mismos, a diferencia del Robin y Batman de aquí. Ellos sabían que eran personas totalmente diferentes.

Mientras Robin pensaba en esto, Wally comenzaba a contarle a Flash su primera misión no oficial. Cuando Kaldur, Wally y él traspasaron Cadmus y liberaron a Superboy. De cómo la Liga se dio cuenta que no podían detenerlos de querer hacer algo por sí mismos y que finalmente habían decidido formar un equipo para misiones encubiertas. Meramente de reconocimiento.

-De todos modos cuando dejamos el lugar, todo termina explotando -terminó Wally sonriendo. -Tenemos una personalidad explosiva.

-Misiones emocionantes -murmuró Flash pensativo.

-¿Emocionantes? -repitió Kid Flash con suficiencia- ¡Le salvamos el pellejo a la liga!

Y ahora comenzó la historia de los implantes mágico-tecnológicos que habían atrapado a la Liga de la Justicia. Robin notó sin mucha sorpresa que Wally se había saltado la parte en la que Roy había sido el traidor involuntario. Entendía por qué Wally no quería manchar el nombre de su amigo, él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Flash escuchaba y callaba. Robin presentía que Wally quería demostrarle a este Flash, este tío Barry, lo que era capaz de hacer y lo que su contraparte también era capaz de hacer.

-Salvaron el día. -dijo Flash cuando Wally terminó-. Los felicito.

-Trabajo en equipo tío -sonrió el velocista adolescente.

-Aquí los chicos detestan que nos involucremos en sus asuntos. -Agregó Flash con la boca torcida.

-Engreídos. -escupió Wally la palabra. -Trabajar con la Liga es genial. Deberían intentarlo aquí.

-Es una buena idea. Pero dudo que... -se detuvo de pronto. Robin percibió que los ojos de Flash habían caído vacilantes sobre él por un momento.

-Crees que Batman se negará a trabajar con los titanes -adivinó el más joven.

-Chico. Al murciélago le gusta trabajar bajo sus términos. Aprendí eso. Tú también lo hiciste.

-Yo trabajo perfectamente con Batman y nuestro equipo y la Liga también. El Batman y Robin de este mundo son los que tienen diferencias con el mundo. Nosotros no. ¡Muchas gracias!

No entendía por qué su voz había salido tan amarga y por qué de pronto tenía los puños fuertemente apretados. Parpadeó como saliendo de un trance y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Mantén el comunicador encendido. -le dijo a un Wally sorprendido-. Daré una patrulla sencilla por el lugar. Les daré un momento para que conversen mejor entre ustedes. Nos vemos luego.

-Robin espera -dijo Wally cuando Dick le dio la espalda-, iré contigo.

-No. Estoy bien -sacó su gancho pistola y sin mirar atrás apunto al edificio de al lado-, quédate con Flash, no quiero interrumpir.

Disparó el gancho que se sujetó a la perfección en la cornisa de una de las ventanas, se balanceó hacia adelante y se dejó caer al vacío. Supo que Wally no lo seguiría cuando antes de saltar alcanzó oírlo decir "al menos no desapareció como un ninja friki".

En pocos minutos se alejó sin dejar rastros de su paso, ninguno de los Flash lo encontraría a menos que él lo quisiera. Subió al techo de una pequeña edificación y se sentó a ver las luces de ciudad Central. Odiaba ponerse tan serio. No supo qué fue lo que le hizo reaccionar de ese modo ante Flash. ¡Ante Flash! ¡El tipo mas cool de la Liga! Parecía que el Robin de este mundo no era el único con problemas de genio.

Cerró las manos en dos fuertes puños y apretó los dientes, enojado consigo mismo por comportarse así, pero más enojado al saber que el Robin de este mundo y él no eran tan diferentes como había tratado tan desesperadamente de demostrar.

Todavía le era difícil creer, después de todos estos días, que él, Robin, el chico maravilla, Richard Grayson, fuera tan aburrido, terco, serio y amargado en esta realidad. Simplemente no estaba bien, no debería ser así, se suponía que él era la parte alegre en la vida de Batman, se suponía que él era el bueno en la clásica táctica del malo y buen policía que hacía con Bruce. No entendía cómo siendo ambos Robin podían ser tan diferentes, cuando claramente Flash y Batman eran casi idénticos a los Flash y Batman de su mundo.

Sin embargo... ¿Qué tal si no eran tan diferentes después de todo? Qué tal si llegaba un día en el que Dick se volviera como este Robin, independiente de Batman, líder de un equipo...

Recordó de nuevo aquel ejercicio mental que había resultado tan mal. Aquel en el que había terminado con el liderazgo del equipo en sus manos y la responsabilidad de tomar las decisiones difíciles. Después del desastre que resultó dicho ejercicio, Dick había decidido que ser líder no era tan genial después de todo, que no volvería a sacrificar todo por la misión y que no deseaba convertirse en Batman nunca más.

El Robin de este mundo, por el contrario, parecía no haber llegado a esa conclusión. Se notaba en la forma que lideraba a estos titanes, en cómo su voz era fuerte y seria, de mando incondicional. Una voz que exigía lealtad absoluta y ciega, una voz que exigía que las cosas se hicieran como él quisiera cuando él quisiera.

Exactamente igual a Batman.

La curiosidad por saber por qué Robin y Batman se habían separado creció todavía más. Necesitaba sacar ese veneno de su cuerpo, necesitaba saber qué había pasado y lo necesitaba porque le había mentido a Bruce. Porque era cierto que quería saber qué podía pasar en su posible futuro y así evitarlo. No quería ser igual a este Robin...

-No quiero ser igual a Batman nunca más.

Se puso de pie y salió hacia la ciudad en busca de problemas. Moler a golpes a unos cuantos criminales siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

o

 **Robin detiene asalto bancario en ciudad Central.**

Habían sido numerosas las veces en las que el líder de los titanes había visto su imagen en la portada de un diario. Pero en la mayoría de ellas estaba al lado de Batman y después de eso sus apariciones venían en compañía de los titanes. Pocas veces había actuado en solitario así que no estaba acostumbrado a verse sin nadie más. Otra cosa distinta, era que aunque el título rezaba su nombre y había una persona con una R amarilla sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, ese no era él. Era el Robin del otro mundo.

Observó la gran sonrisa triunfante de Robin y cómo sus ojos parecían burlarse de la misma cámara aunque tuviera el antifaz cubriéndolos.

-Nuestro amigo Robin parece disfrutar su estadía en este mundo.

La voz de Starfire llegó detrás de él, miraba el diario con curiosidad por encima de su hombro.

-El velocista ofreció ayudar si lo necesitábamos. Parece que no quisieron esperar.

-¿Te refieres a Kid Flash? Él es muy gracioso -añadió Starfire sonriendo-, me pregunto por qué no hemos tratado de contactar más a menudo con el Kid Flash de este mundo.

-Este equipo está bien así como está.

-Por supuesto -coincidió la titán-. Pero siempre es bueno tener amigos a los cuales poder acudir.

-Sí, claro.

-Me parece fascinante poder conocer nuevos Robin y Kid Flash, espero que después de que regresen a su mundo podamos volver a verlos.

-Mmjm -gruñó Robin sin negar o afirmar compartir ese deseo.

Por supuesto que no dijo en voz alta que amigos ya tenían a montones, por lo que era innecesario pedir ayuda de personas de otro mundo. Todos los titanes honorarios estaban a una llamada de distancia y tampoco mencionó que dudaba mucho que estos dos volvieran una vez que regresaran a su mundo.

Star no se quedó mucho más, hablaron un poco de trivialidades hasta que la tamaraniana se marchó para alimentar a Sedita, dejando a Robin solo, pensando en las diversidades de los mundos. Había creído que sus versiones de los universos vecinos eran todas tan diferentes de él como lo era Larry, pero conocer a este Robin tan parecido lo inquietaba. Era como viajar en el pasado, como si todo fuera de pronto a repetirse una vez más delante suyo.

Tiró el diario con la imagen de Robin a la basura y se dirigió al gimnasio. Necesitaba distraerse.

o

Dick dio un giro imposible en el aire. Como siempre.

Si Wally no tuviera años de conocerlo y verlo hacer lo imposible cada día, no habría bostezado como lo hizo en ese momento, pese a que siempre se preguntaba si Batman y Robin mentían cuando decían no tener ninguna habilidad metahumana. Por otro lado, sabía que el joven acróbata seguía teniendo fuertes raíces circenses y que adoraba tener público, así que continuó sentado en el suelo observándolo hacer sus saltos cuádruples y giros en el aire.

-Hola otro yo -dijo de pronto Robin sin dejar de hacer su rutina.

Wally dio un respingo y levantó la mirada para ver a un segundo Robin de pie a un lado suyo.

En serio, estos Robins lo iban a volver loco uno de estos días, necesitaban volver a casa cuanto antes y volver a convivir con personas que no aparecían y desaparecían de la nada. Es decir, ¡se suponía que era Megan la que tenía la habilidad de tornarse invisible ¡por todos los cielos!

-Hey Robin -saludó Kid Flash tratando de no mostrar la sorpresa que le causó su repentina aparición- ¿vienes a entrenar?

-Algo así -respondió-. Volveré después.

-No es necesario -replicó el Robin más joven con rapidez aterrizando en el suelo-. Adelante, no te molestaremos.

El titán asintió con seriedad, pasando de largo el área de gimnasia que su yo más joven ocupaba y se fue directamente al levantamiento de pesas. Kid Flash sintió un escalofrío, este Robin era demasiado extraño. Conocía a su amigo lo suficientemente bien como para conocer sus momentos alegres y oscuros y vaya que Robin tenía momentos oscuros, momentos en los que la misión era su único punto de enfoque y no había risas ni comentarios sarcásticos hacía los villanos idiotas. Sin embargo era muy distinto ver a este Robin con la misma voz y rostro de su amigo actuar así 24 horas al día siete días a la semana. Este chico necesitaba un momento de descanso, lo sabía. Era imposible afrontar todo el peso de este negocio sin algo de alegría en la vida, a menos que fueras Batman, claro.

Suspiró. Deseando una vez más que su amigo no se convirtiera en eso.

-Oye Kid Flash -la voz relajada de su Dick lo devolvió a la realidad-. ¿Quieres entrenar un poco conmigo?

Wally bajó los hombros.

-Amigo, creí que habías dicho que me tomara estos días como unas vacaciones. En las vacaciones no entrenas.

-¿Qué hay de ti Robin?

El titán estaba a punto de sentarse en los aparatos cuando Robin lo interrumpió y otra vez les lanzó esa expresión de desconfianza, como si todo lo que hicieran fuera parte de un malvado plan maestro.

Wally suspiró.

-No quisiera perder el ritmo cuando vuelva a casa -insistió el más joven. Wally sólo miraba de un lado a otro.

El titán se lo pensó unos cuantos segundos.

-Bien.

El velocista abrió los ojos como platos, se puso de pie, corrió a la cocina, tomó una bolsa de papas fritas, regresó al gimnasio y volvió a tomar asiento en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes, abrió la bolsa y se echó un puñado a la boca.

Ambos Robin lo miraban asombrados.

-¿Qué? -preguntó-. Ver pelear Robin vs Robin no pasa todos los días.

-¡Bien! -exclamó de pronto su amigo Dick con una enorme sonrisa, acostumbrado a dejar pasar los comentarios de Wally-. Hora del show. En casa entrenamos uno contra uno todo el tiempo, las reglas son nada de poderes. En nuestro caso nada de artefactos o batarangs explosivos. Quien haga caer a su oponente al suelo primero, gana. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Y sin un segundo aviso ambos se lanzaron al frente uno contra el otro casi en sincronía. Wally silbó impresionado.

-Sabía que esto sería un buen espectáculo.

Había patadas, golpes, saltos, risas de parte de Dick, capas volando de un lado a otro y más que todo: bloqueos. Ninguno de los dos había podido concretar un solo golpe a su contrario mucho menos obligarlo a caer de espaldas al suelo. Wally dio gracias a que su amigo fuera un par de años menor y también que sus trajes fueran tan diferentes o esto habría sido de lo más difícil de comprender.

El combate continuó igual por un buen rato, Wally creía que la pelea estaba igualada en ambas partes y que el espectáculo que había esperado tal vez no llegaría hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle. Pese a que ambos Robin tenían técnicas idénticas de pelea, después de ya varios minutos con el mismo ritmo, notó que Dick seguía esquivando los golpes del Robin titán pero por muy poco, al contrario del Robin mayor, quien se mantenía alejado de sus ataques con más facilidad.

-Vaya vaya amigo, parece que la edad si cuenta después de todo -sonrió y se echó otra papita a la boca.

Mientras tanto, los Robin luchaban por mantener el ritmo y si era posible, ganar.

Dick dio un salto hacia atrás, creando una distancia de su oponente para tomar algo de aliento.

-¿Si te digo que peleas bien se escuchará engreído de mi parte? -dijo el pequeño y sonriente Robin.

El mayor sonrió.

-Tú también lo haces bien.

-Tengo un buen maestro, ya sabes.

El titán no respondió a eso.

-¿Ahora entrenas solo? -preguntó Dick como si fuera una simple curiosidad infantil.

-Con mis amigos.

-Anoche fuimos a Ciudad Gótica.

Wally se atragantó con la papa frita que estaba masticando al escuchar a Dick decir aquello.

¿Qué demonios?

-Lo sé -contestó Robin, avanzó hacia adelante y lanzó un golpe hacia el pecho de Dick- ¿Cómo te fue con Batman?

-No muy bien -respondió agachándose para esquivar el golpe, luego se puso en pie para lanzar una patada-. Prácticamente me echó de su mansión.

-Te lo dije -saltó evitando la patada.

-El sujeto no confía en mí. Vaya sorpresa, lo sé -saltó hacia adelante, apoyándose en los hombros de su oponente, dio un giro sobre su cabeza y aterrizó a las espadas del titán-. Pero creo que le caí bien a Alfred.

Wally dejó de masticar. Incluso para él fue obvio ver que su amigo había movido una fibra sensible en el titán.

Viendo esto, Dick no perdió el tiempo, estiró la pierna hacia abajo, dio media vuelta sobre su eje y esta vez sí hizo contacto con los pies de Robin, quien al quedar sin su punto de apoyo cayó al suelo.

Dick le miró desde arriba, sólo que sin esa desesperante sonrisa que le dedicaba a Wally cada vez que lo derrotaba en este tipo de entrenamientos.

-¿Por qué no has ido a visitarlo? -preguntó Dick-. ¿Qué te hizo Bruce para que decidieras no volver ni siquiera por Al?

-Tal vez sólo tengas que esperar para averiguarlo. Tu Batman seguramente hará lo mismo en cualquier momento.

Dick se congeló en su lugar y Robin aprovechó para levantarse de un salto, con el brazo izquierdo inmovilizó el brazo derecho de Dick, puso su mano sobre el pecho del menor y lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo con un golpe seco.

-Espero que cuando llegue el día tengas a dónde ir.

Wally se puso de pie pero no tuvo el valor de acercarse, eso último, pese a lo extraño de la situación había sonado como si al titán realmente le preocupara que Robin tuviera a donde ir cuando dejara a Batman. Como si eso ya estuviera decidido y tuviera que pasar tarde o temprano.

Al no recibir respuesta, el titán se enderezó con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y una expresión que Wally en ocasiones veía en el rostro de su amigo y que había bautizado como la bati-mirada-de-la-muerte. El titán incluso pasó a un lado suyo sin ponerle la mínima atención y se dirigió a la salida.

Wally aguantó la respiración cuando Robin pasó a su lado, tratando de aparentar que no existía hasta que el líder de los titanes dejo la habitación por completo. El velocista echó una mirada a su amigo, quien todavía seguía en el suelo.

Y como en pocas ocasiones en su vida, no se atrevió a decir nada.

-Tiene razón.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Wally.

-Es posible que ciertos acontecimientos sucedan en ambos mundos. Por ejemplo el que tú seas un velocista o que mis padres murieran mientras Bruce se encontraba entre los espectadores del circo. Debemos ir a un lugar.

-¿A dónde? ¿Ciudad Gótica de nuevo?

-No. Con un viejo amigo.

o

Doctor Luz se retorcía enfadado entre los cables que Raven había utilizado para atarlo de pies a manos. Detenerlo y atraparlo no había sido un gran problema para los titanes a pesar de que Cyborg no los había acompañado. Ahora los adolescentes solo esperaban a las autoridades para que se llevaran en custodia al criminal.

Todos excepto Chico Bestia, quien solo con ver que el criminal no fuera más una amenaza, sacó su comunicador de inmediato.

-¿Estás seguro que llevan uno con ellos? -preguntó el de piel verde a su líder.

Robin asintió, sabiendo que su amigo se refería al comunicador que les había dado a los visitantes del otro mundo.

Después de ver la facilidad con la que habían ido a ciudad Gótica y Central, supo que lo mejor sería mantenerlos en el radar y localizables todo el tiempo dándoles un comunicador. Y al parecer no se había equivocado. Esa tarde, cuando la alerta de la torre se disparó avisándoles de los problemas que Doctor Luz estaba causando, Chico Bestia había intentado encontrar sin éxito a Kid Flash y Robin para que los acompañaran en la misión. Robin le había dicho que los nuevos inquilinos de la torre llevaban un comunicador con ellos pero de todos modos no tenían tiempo de esperarlos y debían responder al llamado antes de que algo malo pasara.

El titán verde había asentido apesumbrado, pero ahora que el peligro había quedado atrás, el más joven de los titanes parecía no querer perder más tiempo en comunicarse con sus nuevos amigos.

-Aquí Chico Bestia. Kid Flash, Robin, Contesten. -esperó un momento pero no hubo respuesta-. Kid Flash, Robin, respondan. -esperó otro poco pero con el mismo resultado, estaba a punto de intentarlo una tercera vez cuando el rostro sonriente de un adolescente pelirrojo y ojos verdes (vestido de civil por cierto) apareció en la pequeña pantalla.

-¡Hey Bestia! ¿Cómo va todo?

-¿Kid Flash?

-El único e inigualable. Quiero decir... Uno de los dos únicos e inigualables. Pero sin el uniforme puedes llamarme Wally.

Robin vio como Chico Bestia levantaba una ceja de incredulidad, tal vez pensando lo mismo que él, al ver la facilidad con la que este joven divulgaba su identidad sin pensar en las consecuencias o en la opinión de su contraparte en este mundo.

-¿Cuál es su posición? -preguntó Robin, ya interesado y colocándose a un lado de Chico Bestia.

El pelirrojo miró a ambos lados, observando su alrededor.

-Algún lugar de ciudad Estrella.

-Cerca de Lamb Valley -la voz de Robin se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Si! Lamb Valley, ya lo sabía amigo -agregó Wally en voz baja, mirando hacia su izquierda-, sólo estaba manteniendo el misterio aquí.

El líder titán torció el gesto ¿qué estaban haciendo en ciudad Estrella esos dos? Es decir, ciudad Gótica o ciudad Central lo entendía a la perfección, pero no había nada que los vinculara a esa ciudad. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Veloz no formaba parte de su equipo allá en su mundo. Había otra Arquera, la cual si no se equivocaba, llamaban Artemisa. ¿Por qué demonios estaban en Estrella?

-¿Necesitaban algo? -preguntó Wally-. Estaremos ahí en un minuto.

Robin estaba seguro que así sería. Ese velocista era bueno.

-Nada de peligro, Chico Bestia estaba preocupado.

-¿En serio? -sonrió Wally.

-¡No estaba preocupado! -replicó rápidamente el joven verde-. Es sólo que dejaron la torre sin decir nada y este no es su mundo y...

-¡Cierto! -gritó de pronto el pelirrojo sin razón aparente-. NO es nuestro mundo, tienes razón. Ojalá pudiéramos volver pronto a NUESTRO MUNDO. Pero mientras estemos aquí no te preocupes, Chico Bestia, sabemos cuidarnos muy bien. Dentro de poco estaremos de regreso en la torre.

Robin arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar el modo exagerado en el que Wally levantaba la voz en ciertas palabras.

-Claro -asintió el titán verde también extrañado-, nos vemos en la torre.

-¡Adios! -se despidió Wally con emoción.

.

Cuando la imagen de Chico Bestia y Robin desaparecieron, Wally borró la sonrisa y cerró el comunicador.

-¿Ahora nos crees?

Veloz entrecerró los ojos detrás del antifaz, evaluando sus opciones y después de unos segundos interminables, bajó lentamente el arco con el que apuntaba a un Dick Grayson vestido de civil, lentes oscuros y los brazos en alto, pero que también tenía tres batarang entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Puede ser que les crea -dijo el arquero.

-Siempre tan críptico -meneó Wally la cabeza- ¿Sabes que no te hemos pateado el trasero sólo porque nos agradas verdad?

-¡No te conozco! -espetó el arquero casi a punto de la desesperación-. Te he visto dos veces en mi vida. Robin por otro lado, ya conozco sus trucos.

-No, no me conoces -aclaró Dick de pasada, sonriendo ampliamente, los batarang habían desaparecido de su mano.

-Vamos Roy. Ya escuchaste a Chico Bestia por el comunicador, estamos diciendo la verdad. Deja de ser tan obtuso.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre usar así mi nombre? -replicó molesto el arquero, ignorando la burla de Wally- Si tu identidad no te importa no significa que a mí tampoco "Wally". Además -continuó Veloz-, tal vez el Kid Flash de aquí no esté de acuerdo con que tu llegues y divulgues así su nombre civil.

-Oh, a él no le molesta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ya fue a preguntarle -terció Dick ansioso, porque en su pequeña visita a central, mientras Robin hacía su pequeña excursión en solitario por la ciudad, al parecer Kid Flash había decidido buscar a su otro yo en Keyston y hablar con él- ¿podemos seguir con lo que nos trajo aquí?

-Claro, pero, por dios, llámenme Veloz.

Wally y Dick rieron. Veloz frunció todavía más el ceño.

-Odias que te digamos así -apuntó Wally a lo que Dick asintió con una sonrisa-. En fin, hemos venido a darte un mensaje del otro mundo.

-Espero que sea algo bueno -dijo, no importándole la pausa dramática que Wally intentaba crear-. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí. Y ustedes no se están convirtiendo en mis personas favoritas.

-Flecha Rota -dijo entonces el protegido de Batman sin aviso alguno, con voz clara y grave. Wally entendió que su amigo había entrado en el modo murciélago.

Esperaron un momento y...

-¿Qué demonios significa eso? -escupió el arquero enfadado.

-Significa, amigo. Que estás limpio -Dick se acercó al vigilante y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, su modo murciélago estaba apagado-. Sólo necesitábamos asegurarnos.

-Saben, odio que hagan eso. Quiero respuestas ya. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Wally y Dick se miraron y luego asintieron casi al mismo tiempo

-Viejo -comenzó Wally, colocándose al otro lado de Veloz palmeándole la espalda -tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

o

Robin estaba sentado en la sala central de la torre cuando Dick y Wally llegaron, el titán estaba solo, viendo la televsión.

-¡Hola Robin! Ya estamos de vuelta -saludó Wally feliz.

Robin sin embargo no se sintió nada feliz cuando los vio entrar. Había deseado fervientemente que al llegar a la torre ambos tuvieran puestos sus trajes de vuelta, pero no fue así, Wally y Dick llevaban camisa y pantalones de civiles, exponiéndose al público.

Al menos, pensó agradecido, su otro yo llevaba grandes lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos.

-¿Por qué están vestidos así? -no le había importado verlos de ese modo mientras estaban en ciudad Estrella, lejos de cualquier relación con los titanes, pero una cosa muy distinta era que llegaran así a la torre a plena luz del día-. ¿Alguien más los ha visto?

-Tuvimos cuidado, el ojo humano no puede verme mientras corro lo más rápido que puedo.

Bien, al menos sí habían pensado en la posibilidad, aun así, tal desinterés le molestaba.

-¿Y qué hacían en ciudad Estrella?

-Visitábamos un amigo -respondió Dick sin darle importancia.

-Ustedes no tienen amigos aquí.

-Auch -murmuró Wally.

-Me refiero a que no son las mismas personas. Tal vez se vean como ellas y hablen como ellas, pero nunca lo serán.

-Lo sabemos Robin, relájate.

-Parece que están llamando demasiado la atención. ¿Pelearán contra el crimen también en ciudad Estrella como en Central?

-Ah, te refieres al asalto bancario -dijo Dick-. Estábamos en ciudad Central, visitando a Flash. Un tipo intentó robar un banco y dije ¿por qué no?

-¿Todo lo tomas tan a la ligera? -no podía creer que en otra realidad fuera tan sínico como este niño.

-¿Y tú siempre lo tomas todo tan en serio? -replicó el más joven torciendo la boca, Wally dio un paso al frente.

-Chicos...

-Esto no es un juego -dijo ahora el Robin de mayor edad.

-Nadie mejor que yo sabe que esto no es un juego -rebatió Dick con el ceño fruncido, luego sonrió con burla-. Pero creí que Batman se había quedado en ciudad Gótica y que su regla de "no sonreír" no aplicaba aquí.

El titán abrió la boca para contestar pero Wally se adelantó.

-Chicos, chicos calma. Robin -miró al líder titán-, debimos decirte donde estábamos, lo sentimos, dependemos de ti y tu equipo para regresar a casa. En cuanto a la ropa, sabemos ser discretos, nadie nos vio entrar a la torre o acercarnos a ella así. No volveremos a agradecer tu hospitalidad de este modo. Tienes nuestra palabra.

Robin miró al velocista, quien tenía el rostro totalmente serio por primera vez desde que llegó a este mundo.

Asintió.

-Que tu amigo también lo entienda. -y se dio la vuelta para marcharse sin darse cuenta que Dick apretaba los puños al escucharlo.

-¡Tú no eres mi líder! ¡No eres Kaldur ni mucho menos Batman para decirme qué hacer! -la voz de Dick detuvo a Robin quien se giró de nuevo hacia ellos- ¡Ni tampoco nuestro carcelero!

-¡Rob! -se escandalizó Wally-. Se supone que eres el de la mente fría aquí.

-No somos parte de tu equipo para que nos des órdenes o tengamos que avisarte de lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer -insistió Dick, ignorando al velocista.

-Rayos -murmuro Wally, dándose por vencido y quitándose de en medio…

-Por supuesto que no lo son. Simplemente no encajan en este equipo.

-¿Robin? -la voz de Starfire vino del pasillo, seguido por la aparición de la joven alienígena-. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada -se adelantó Dick a responder-. Nos vamos.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Wally.

-Vámonos. Ciudad Central, Gótica, Estrella, a la maldita Metrópolis. Donde sea menos aquí. -El joven de lentes oscuros se dio la vuelta, oprimió el botón que abría las puertas del ascensor y entró-. ¿Vienes?

Wally miró a su amigo, luego se giró nervioso hacia un Robin furioso que no movía un músculo para detenerlos y una Starfire asustada.

-¿Qué sucede? -repitió la tamaraniana casi como una plegaria pero nadie le contestó.

Wally exhaló con fuerza, miró a Starfire con tristeza y al segundo siguiente se encontraba al lado de su mejor amigo.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

o

-¡¿Se fueron?!

El grito de Cyborg resonó a través de todo el taller.

Starfire se encogió en su lugar.

-Debemos encontrarlos Cyborg.

-¿Dónde está Robin? Nuestro Robin.

-Dijo que no le interesaba lo que hiciera ese... ¿Ayudante? No sé a qué se refería con eso. Y después se fue.

-Ese pequeño pelos de punta me va a escuchar.

Starfire voló detrás del mitad máquina a velocidad, Cyborg era bastante rápido cuando se lo proponía y en lo que pareció un parpadeo ambos estaban delante de la puerta de su líder.

-¡Robin! -golpeó la puerta Cyborg-, Robin sal de ahí.

No hubo respuesta pero los fuertes golpes atrajeron a Chico Bestia.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el de piel verde.

-Robin echó a Kid Flash y a Robin.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Yo no los eché -siseó molesto.

-Es verdad Cyborg -intervino la alienígena-, ellos se marcharon por sí mismos pero... Robin, tu no intentaste detenerlos.

-Un momento, deténganse todos un momento -dijo Chico Bestia levantando las manos como si pudiera detener el momento con ellas-. ¿Kid y Robin se fueron? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

-Robin y su yo mas joven discutían por algo que no comprendo y solo pude presenciar cuando nuestros nuevos amigos decidieron marcharse.

-Que comportamiento tan más infantil -dijo Cyborg.

-Precisamente -exclamó Robin- ¿pero qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que les rogara que se quedaran? Sólo hizo su rabieta y decidió marcharse.

-No estoy hablando de ellos, sino de ti.

-¿Qué?

-He pasado todos estos días encerrado en el taller, pero por lo que he hablado con ellos, me he dado cuenta de cómo los evitas, de cómo detestas cuando alguien habla de Robin. ¿Es porque no soportas ver a un Robin sonriendo? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo pelos de punta?

-¿Estás diciendo que esto es culpa mía?

-Sí.

Todos giraron el cuello a la misma dirección, donde Raven estaba de pie y quien había hecho la última afirmación.

-Ha sido culpa tuya –repitió con extrema calma.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te alivia que Robin se fuera. Te alegra, sabías que no soportaría este tipo de comportamiento de parte tuya. ¿Quién mejor te conoce que tú mismo?

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con su arranque emocional.

-Es un muchacho de trece años lejos de casa, de su familia, está asustado y tú lo vigilas y lo cuestionas como a un criminal -continuó Raven.

-Él dejó de ser un niño asustado desde que tenía nueve -replicó casi riendo-. Ninguno de ustedes sabe de lo que está hablando.

-Lo escuché todo Robin -dijo Raven-, aunque no entienda de lo que hablo, ellos tienen razón. No deberían informarte a dónde van. Les ofrecimos una habitación en esta torre, no una celda, ellos podrían ir y venir cuando y a donde quieran.

-¿Sabes dónde han estado?

-No. Pero imagino que ciudad Gótica y Central, las ciudades donde tú y Kid Flash vivían. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pudo haber pasado algo...

-¿No confías en tus propias habilidades chico maravilla? -preguntó Cyborg.

-No se trata de eso.

-¿No querías que Robin viera a Batman? -preguntó Raven y Robin apretó los puños.

-¿Batman? -terció extrañado Chico Bestia-, ¿Qué tiene que ver Batman en todo esto?

-¿No permitías que el muchacho viera a su padre? -agregó Cyborg con su único ojo humano abierto de sorpresa.

-¡Batman no es su padre! -alzó la voz el chico de antifaz, tratando de detener todas las extrañas suposiciones que estaban haciendo sus amigos-. Esto... Esto es una tontería.

-¿Batman no es tu padre? -preguntó Chico Bestia extrañado.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡¿Cómo querías que lo supiéramos?! -intervino de nuevo el mitad máquina- ¡Jamás hablas de él! En todo el bajo mundo criminal se dice que eres su hijo. El engendro del murciélago y todo eso.

Robin sabía de esos rumores, recordaba que Batman le decía que no debía afirmar o negar nada. Nunca debía dar información real de su origen o identidad absolutamente a nadie.

-No entiendo nada de lo que están hablando -intervino al fin la princesa de Tamaran-. ¿Quién es ese Batman del que hablan?

Robin miró asombrado a Starfire, quien a parte de verse confundida también parecía algo triste.

-Él es... Fue mi mentor. Batman es un vigilante, un héroe igual a nosotros. Batman me entrenó y enseñó todo acerca de este trabajo. Juntos vigilábamos ciudad Gótica, hasta que... Hasta que decidí venir para Jump.

-Si Batman sólo es tu mentor, ¿quién es tu padre? -continuó Starfie con inocencia.

Robin tomó aire.

-Su nombre era Jhon.

Raven, Cyborg y Chico Bestia apenas y se permitían respirar. Era la primera vez que Robin habla de su pasado, sin embargo, era el modo tan fácil con el que respondía las preguntas de Starfire lo que más los había asombrado.

Chico Bestia fue quien salió más rápido de su estupefacción, se cruzó de brazos y preguntó:

-¿Quién es Batman entonces? ¿El tío loco de parte de la familia de tu madre?

-Eso es irrelevante ahora -dijo el titán humano-. Robin y Kid Flash deben llevar todavía el transmisor que les di. Intenten contactarlos de ese modo si así lo desean. Suerte.

Y sin esperar una respuesta volvió a entrar a su habitación, dejando en claro que ese asunto ya no le interesaba.

-Ya lo oyeron -dijo Cyborg-. Estamos por nuestra cuenta. Contactemos a esos chicos, tengo un par de noticias que darles.

Y diciendo eso sacó su transmisor.

o

Dick vio un desierto a su alrededor con algunas formaciones rocosas desperdigadas por aquí y por allá.

Abriéndose las puertas del ascensor a la salida de la torre, Wally no había dudado (o preguntado) y lo había sujetado para iniciar a correr y traerlo a este lugar.

El joven de trece años escupió algo de jugos gástricos mientras parpadeaba ante la molestia de la repentina luz del sol, en algún momento del camino sus gafas oscuras se habían perdido. El viaje era peor cuando no estaba preparado.

-Bien. Dilo ya.

Levantó la mirada hacia su mejor amigo quien lo observaba de brazos cruzados y unos enfadados ojos verdes.

-Me has engañado como a un idiota -continuó Wally ante el silencio de Dick-. ¿Desde cuándo estás en este estado? Debí notarlo cuando fuimos a ver a tío Barry, pero creí que tu reacción se debía al estúpido Batman de este estúpido mundo. Ahora me doy cuenta que es gracias al estúpido Robin. ¿Qué pasa Dick? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

-Es una tontería.

-Y una mierda. Debes decirme.

-¿Lo dice el señor negación? ¡Todos tus problemas los resuelves negándolos!

-Pero tú no eres yo. Tú necesitas hablar de las cosas. ¡Así que hazlo!

Robin sacó fuertemente el aire por la nariz y apretó los dientes. No quería hablar, si decía lo que le molestaba de Robin conllevaba a decir que no pretendía seguir el legado de Batman, lo que conllevaba a revivir el episodio del ejercicio mental que tan desastrosamente había terminado. Ya había hablado de eso con Canario Negro, no deseaba volver a hablarlo ahora con Wally.

-¿No me dirás? Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Batman, me di cuenta que es un tema tabú entre ustedes... Robins. ¿Es porque en este mundo están enemistados? ¿Por eso estás molesto con este Robin?

-¿No vas a darte por vencido? -preguntó Dick cansado.

Wally sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes.

Dick frunció más el ceño y se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz. Luego dejó salir el aire por la boca, como si hubiera corrido después de una larga y agotadora carrera.

-Tenías razón.

Wally esperó a que agregara algo más, pero el chico maravilla no parecía querer continuar.

-Exactamente en qué tengo razón -apuró.

-Este Robin es un como un Batman adolescente vestido de rojo y verde. Se porta como él, incluso a veces habla como él. Es... Es aterrador. Tú mismo me lo dijiste, dijiste que no me convirtiera en un "mini Batman". ¿Pero qué pasa si ese es mi destino? ¿Qué pasa si no importa lo que quiera y al final termine convirtiéndome en él? No quiero ser Batman. No podría soportar...

No pudo continuar, la voz se le cortó y de su garganta no salió una palabra más. De pronto, sintió la mano de Wally sobre su hombro. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba el pelirojo, apoyándolo como siempre. Dick se permitió continuar.

-No podría soportar hacerlo de nuevo -dijo en voz baja-. Llevarlos a la muerte. A todos ustedes. Por el bien de la misión.

-No puede ser Dick. No puede ser que sigas culpándote por eso. Todos estuvimos ahí y todos tomamos nuestras decisiones. Yo no me arrepiento de morir a tu lado. Lo volvería a hacer.

-No... No quiero ser como él.

-Amigo, te entiendo...

-No. No puedes entenderme -interrumpió molesto-. Mis padres murieron Wally, todo lo que tengo es a Bruce y Alfred. Desde que Bruce me sacó del centro juvenil y me acogió en su casa siempre le he estado agradecido y cuando supe lo que hacía y comenzó mi entrenamiento... Quise crecer para convertirme en él. Para honrarlo. Pero ahora... Ya no lo quiero más. Y cuando he tomado mi decisión y estoy en paz... Sucede esto -estiró los brazos a sus lados como señalando su alrededor-. De pronto nos vemos atorados en este mundo, un mundo donde hay otro Robin que no solo está separado de Batman sino que es prácticamente igual a él. ¿Qué debería pensar acerca de esto? ¿Qué me espera a cuando regrese a casa? ¿Terminaremos Bruce y yo como ellos? ¿Terminaré como él?

-Dick...

-Este va a ser mi destino. Lo sé.

-¡Dick!

-¡Que!

Wally ni siquiera parpadeó.

-Perdóname pero debo decirte la verdad. Eres un imbécil.

-¿Qué?

-Mientras sigamos haciendo lo que hacemos habrá momentos en los que debamos tomar decisiones difíciles. Eso pasará. Y admitámoslo, Batman sabe cómo tomar las que lleven el menor daño colateral.

-¿Quieres decir que está bien? ¿Que ser como él está bien?

-No. Estoy diciendo que está bien aprender de él. Pero estoy seguro que tú seguirás tu propio camino. Sé que cuando nos conocimos dijimos que algún día tu serías Batman y yo Flash... Pero Dick, tú nunca serás Batman. No podrías. Tú eres Robin y si algún día se necesitara de alguien para tomar el lugar del murciélago... ¿Quién dice que deba tomar también su nombre? Te conozco. Sé quién eres y sé que algún día serás el mejor de todos nosotros. Y no habrá necesidad que te llamemos Batman para eso.

Hacía un sol abrazador, no había una sombra cercana y el viento no corría. Dick no entendía por qué Wally había elegido este lugar entre tantos. Sin embargo, pese a las altas temperaturas, el sol y la sequedad, las mejillas de Dick empezaron a humedecerse.

Wally carraspeó incómodo y comenzó a murmurar algo acerca de regresar a buscar sus gafas de sol y encontrar comida para compensar su acelerado metabolismo. No agregó nada más y Dick comenzó a sentir de nuevo el aire en su cara. Wally lo llevaba en su espalda de nuevo.

Pero esta vez no sintió que sus órganos se quedaban atrás, esta vez ni siquiera cerró los ojos.

Se sentía bien. Libre.

o

-Hola tío Barry.

Era la opción lógica, después de todo. A parte de los titanes, Flash era el único que los había recibido con agrado.

Así que ahí estaban, en la entrada de la casa de Barry Allen, quien los miraba con algo de perspicacia.

-¿Y la tía Iris? -preguntó sonriente Wally ante el incómodo silencio de Flash.

-Fue a Metropolis por unos días a cubrir una nota -respondió con el ceño fruncido- ¿En qué metieron la pata?

Wally comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

-No sé qué es lo que te hace pensar eso.

Barry Allen miró a Dick, quien se había vuelto a poner sus anteojos de sol.

-Entren -dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Podríamos pasar aquí la noche tío Barry?

Barry tomó aire y lo sacó por la boca muy fuertemente, cerrando la puerta detrás de los chicos.

-¿Qué hicieron? ¿Los titanes los echaron?

-Más bien fue por decisión propia.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían aquí -dijo negando con la cabeza como un padre cuando sabe que sus hijos no pueden evitar hacer travesuras-. Por algo mi Wally no se ha unido a ningún equipo de titanes.

Wally se encogió de hombros como si lo hubieran descubierto en medio de una fechoría y Dick se sintió culpable. Después de todo no había sido por Wally que dejaran a los titanes. Se sentía estúpido e infantil con tan solo recordar la pelea tan tonta que había protagonizado con su otro yo.

-La culpa fue mía -dijo, hablando por primera vez-. Creo que es más difícil convivir conmigo mismo de lo que pensé.

Barry sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Chico, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, tú siempre me has caído bien. Otros héroes no veían bien que un niño tan pequeño estuviera en esto. Juzgaban a Bats por un loco. Pero me di cuenta rápido que desde tu aparición Batman empezó a mostrarse más tolerante con nosotros los mortales. Cuando supe que lo dejaste lo lamenté mucho.

Dick abrió los ojos con asombro. Tantas veces había intentado averiguar algo de los Batman y Robin de este mundo y de pronto venía Flash a decirle aunque fuera esta poca información por voluntad propia, sin necesidad de haberle preguntado.

-¿Batman más tolerante? -repitió Wally incrédulo-. ¿Quieres decir que antes de Robin era peor?

Barry pareció pensarlo.

-No sé cómo es en su mundo pero aquí, ciertamente sí. Cuando Robin se fue de Gótica Bruce volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

-¿Bruce? -inquirió Dick-. ¿Sabes quienes somos?

-Por supuesto que lo sé -sonrió. Somos miembros fundadores de la Liga y hasta el mismo Batman tiene sus momentos de debilidad.

-Entones porqué te asombraste tanto cuando Wally dijo tu nombre frente a mí.

-Siempre creí que Robin no conocía la verdadera identidad de los demás héroes así como mi sobrino Wally tampoco lo sabe. Parece que en su mundo es distinto.

-No demasiado -respondió el joven velocista-. Conozco la identidad de Dick y Bruce. La mayoría de los demás héroes siguen siendo un misterio.

Dick vio a Barry asentir con entendimiento, y al darse cuenta que nadie parecía tener otra cosa que decir, se armó de valor para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Sabes por qué se fue? ¿Por qué Robin dejó a Bruce?

Barry pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Ya debes saber la respuesta que te daré chico. Los murciélagos no hablan de sus problemas. No lo sé.

Dick asintió con desgana visualizando la muerte de su esperanza como un globo que un niño había reventado con una aguja.

Después de una cena descomunal en la que los Flash comieron hasta el hartazgo, Dick y Wally pasaron la noche en la habitación de huéspedes que claramente era la habitación del Wally de este mundo cuando venía de visita. Por un momento parecía casi como si estuvieran en su propio mundo, pero ambos sabían que no era así.

De igual forma, esa noche durmieron mejor que en las habitaciones separadas de la torre T.

o

Su capa, que hasta el momento había permanecido estática, ondeó ligeramente sobre la azotea en la que estaba parado. Y no había sido a causa del viento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Batman sin mirar atrás, donde Flash se encontraba parado a escasos metros.

-Los chicos dejaron la torre y ahora están conmigo, vine a decírtelo.

Batman dejó de observar las calles de su ciudad y se giró para darle la cara a Flash.

-Y antes que digas cualquier cosa -se adelantó el velocista-, sé que ellos no son nuestros aprendices, pero si Wally llegara a otro mundo apreciaría mucho que el Flash de allá hiciera lo posible por ayudarlo y protegerlo. Tan sólo imagina cómo debe estar el otro murciélago.

-¿Algo más?

-¡Sí! -contestó fuertemente, armado de valor-. Creo que deberías hablar con él. Con Robin.

El caballero de la noche no dijo nada, ni pareció tampoco que pensara hacerlo en un futuro inmediato.

-Deberías hablar con ambos Robin -se corrigió Flash cruzado de brazos-. Eso es todo.

Y con otra ráfaga de viento, Flash se había ido, dejando al caballero de la noche nuevamente solo, aunque no regresó a su escrutinio a las calles de la ciudad, sino que miraba hacia arriba, donde su señal brillaba sobre el cielo encapotado...

Al llegar a la comisaría, encontró no a un Jim Gordon, sino al colorido grupo de Robin de pie al lado de la señal, salvo porque Robin no los acompañaba. Ningún policía o el mismo Gordon habían aparecido aún para revisar quién estaba haciendo uso de la señal, así que supuso que el comisionado estaba al tanto de estos visitantes en la ciudad y del uso que estaban haciendo de las instalaciones policiacas.

-Están con Flash -dijo.

Los cuatro adolescentes saltaron sobre su lugar, unos más visiblemente que otros, pero Batman pudo notar la sorpresa de todos ellos.

-¡Batman!

Chico Bestia fue el primero en decir algo, más por asombro que por otra cosa, sus ojos demasiado abiertos brillaban de pronto en las sombras de la oscuridad, muchas de sus características bestiales seguían presentes pese a que se encontraba en la forma más humanoide que podía.

-Si están buscando a Robin y Kid Flash, se encuentran en ciudad Central, con Flash -repitió el caballero de la noche, pese a que odiaba repetirse.

Los adolescentes se miraron entre sí, parecían algo abrumados, tal vez por la facilidad con la que habían dado con la información que buscaban.

-Ehh, si. Pensamos que estaban aquí -dijo Cyborg intentando llenar el incómodo silencio-. Gracias.

Sin embargo después de eso ninguno se movió o dijo alguna otra cosa, sino que volvieron a mirarse entre sí, buscando en la mirada de sus compañeros alguna señal de qué hacer. Se notaba la falta de su líder.

Batman habría suspirado si no supiera como ocultar su hastío. No tenía tiempo de esto, la noche era joven y ya había tenido un encuentro con Flash, la cuota de metahumanos (o aliens) en su ciudad había rebasado con creces los límites permitidos, debería tomar la iniciativa y dejar en claro que era momento de que dejaran su ciudad de una buena vez, sin embargo, éste era el grupo que lideraba Robin...

-Señor -la chica tamaraniana se adelantó a cualquier decisión que el murciélago pudiera llegar a tomar-. Además de buscar a Kid Flash y Robin, queríamos decirle que siempre será bienvenido en la torre de los titanes, estoy segura que Robin estaría gustoso de verle.

Esta vez Batman no pudo evitar el levantar una ceja con escepticismo. Asintió e hizo un movimiento para marcharse, pero la voz de Cyborg lo detuvo.

-Otra cosa más. He construido una máquina que regresará a Robin y Kid Flash a su mundo, pero aún no encontramos una fuente de energía capaz de soportarlo. Pensé que tal vez ustedes tendrían acceso a otras fuentes.

-¿Tienes la información de la máquina contigo?

-Si -respondió Cyborg apresurado y sacando un pequeño dispositivo de su brazo se lo extendió a Batman-. Aquí está.

-Lo revisaré.

-Gracias -asintió Cyborg algo incómodo, pareciera que no estaba acostumbrado a pedir este tipo de ayuda.

Dicho esto, una vez más los adolescentes se veían entre sí sin saber cómo proceder.

-Es hora de irnos -la hechicera dijo.

-Fue un honor conocerlo, Batman, señor -Chico Bestia sonrió nervioso, luego pareció no soportar la mirada del murciélago sobre él y se transformó en un águila.

-Espero verlo alguna ocasión en la torre de los titanes -se despidió la alienígena con una gran sonrisa para después tomar al muchacho Cyborg por las brazos, la hechicera levitó, el águila extendió sus alas y el grupo entero tomó el vuelo casi al mismo tiempo. El hombre murciélago los vio perderse entre las nubes.

Después de aquellos dos encuentros la noche pasó rápido, y en lo que pareció un parpadeo para Batman, el sol estaba por salir y se dirigía a la cueva. Al llegar, Alfred lo esperaba con una bandeja de comida. Bruce apenas y le dio una mirada, había llegado directamente a la computadora para analizar los datos que Cyborg le había dado.

-Bienvenido señor -dijo el mayordomo-, lo encuentro inusualmente emocionado.

-Vi a Flash esta noche.

-¿Aquí, en ciudad Gótica, señor? Que valiente.

-Y a los titanes.

Después de agregar eso, observó la reacción de su mayordomo de reojo y lo que vio no lo decepcionó, el hombre que le había enseñado a ocultar sus emociones había perdido la compostura por apenas un momento al escuchar el nombre de los titanes.

-Robin no venía con ellos.

-Ya veo.

Bruce no supo si Alfred se había decepcionado mas al pensar que Dick había estado en la ciudad sin haberlo visitado, o al saber que el chico ni siquiera se había molestado en venir.

-Cyborg ha construido un mecanismo para devolver a Robin y Kid Flash a su mundo. Me han dado esto -abrió los archivos en la enorme pantalla-. Les hace falta energía para hacerlo funcionar.

-¿Usted puede ayudarlos señor?

-Aún no lo sé, debo estudiarlo.

-Entiendo. Otro día sin dormir entonces. Iré a prepararle café.

-Gracias, Alfred.

El mayordomo se marchó dejando a Bruce leyendo los archivos. Pero algo no lo dejaba concentrarse lo suficiente y sabía lo que era. Flash. Era irónico que el velocista le dijera que hablara con ambos Robin para que minutos después se encontrara con los titanes aunque sin su líder. ¿Acaso Robin le guardaba tal rencor que ni siquiera era capaz de volver a pisar ciudad Gótica?

¿Debería en realidad ir hasta Jump y hablar con él?

El café negro de Alfred lo ayudó a ahuyentar el cansancio. Decidió no pensar en eso demasiado y concentrarse en el problema de energía, sin darse cuenta que estaba ocupando toda su concentración en el Robin equivocado.

o

-Acabamos de llegar de ciudad Gótica.

Robin no contestó a Chico Bestia, ni siquiera desvió la mirada de la pantalla en la que veía un aburrido programa de televisión que trataba sobre reparaciones de casas. Saber que sus amigos habían estado en ciudad Gótica no le sorprendió en absoluto, era lógico que buscaran ahí después de verificar que los de otro mundo tenían su comunicador apagado y de alguna forma, irrastreable.

-En realidad venimos de ciudad Central... -continuó Chico Bestia incómodo ante un estoico Robin-, pero antes de eso estuvimos en ciudad Gótica. Realmente no sé por qué fuimos primero allá, si Central queda más cerca pero...

Chico Bestia, quien había sido el único en buscarlo al llegar a la torre, comenzó a divagar, Robin pensó por un momento en ignorarlo y permanecer en silencio, pero sabía que eso no funcionaría con el cambiaformas verde, además detestaba que las personas divagaran sin ir al punto. Decidió entonces seguir con el tema pero con un ligero cambio.

-¿Lograron encontrarlos?

Chico Bestia parpadeó ante la interrupción.

-Sabemos que están en ciudad Central con Flash, pero no sabemos la identidad secreta de Flash así que tampoco sabemos dónde se encuentran específicamente -se rascó la barbilla con la vista perdida-. Dimos vueltas por la ciudad sin encontrar nada. Cyborg dijo que lo mejor será volver mañana y buscar con más calma.

-Bien -respondió, pensando un momento si debería decirles o no la identidad de Flash. Decidió que no, no podía ir diciendo las identidades secretas de los superhéroes así como así.

-Batman fue quien nos dijo que estaban con Flash -agregó el de piel verde.

Robin se tensó al escucharlo. ¿Cómo demonios era que Batman lo sabía todo?

-Sé cómo te sientes Robin -la voz de Chico Bestia se escuchaba serena-. Yo también dejé atrás a la Patrulla y no me arrepiento, me enorgullece pertenecer a este equipo. Pero también me alegra haberme reencontrado con Mento y los demás. No sé quien es Batman, si es de tu familia o si es sólo tu maestro, pero nosotros sabemos que la familia no es solo la de sangre. Existen muchos tipos de familia, y sé que volver a encontrarte con Batman y arreglar el pasado te ayudará al igual que me ayudó a mí.

La causa por la que Robin no respondiera esta vez, era porque realmente no sabía qué responder. Se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna excusa con la cual decirse a sí mismo que Chico Bestia no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, porque de hecho, sí lo sabía, o al menos una parte.

Recordó la ocasión en la que se dio el reencuentro de Chico Bestia con la Patrulla, pensó en Mento y en cómo se había dado cuenta, pese al corto período de tiempo que conoció al antiguo líder de Chico Bestia, que era duro y exigente, aunque aquello no era nada en comparación con lo que había sido Batman.

Chico Bestia tal vez entendía lo que era tener un mentor difícil y exigente, pero lo que no entendía del todo, era que Robin no había dejado a Batman por ser demasiado exigente. Robin podía soportar los entrenamientos, las lecciones y reprimendas, pero lo que no alcanzó jamás a entender de Batman, fueron sus métodos.

Los criminales para el murciélago eran solo eso, criminales a los que podía amedrentar sin remordimiento, y aunque el mismo Robin sabía que eso era necesario en muchas ocasiones, lo que no pudo soportar fue ver a Batman interrogar del modo más amenazante a un hombre delante de su hijo no mayor de diez años.

Esa noche Robin no pudo entender cómo alguien con el pasado de Batman podía hacer algo así. El murciélago avanzaba de peldaño en peldaño cuando utilizar el miedo de los hombres se trataba, pero usar a un niño asustado para conseguir lo que quería de su padre había sido demasiado. Robin no se había quedado para ver cómo terminaba aquello, después se arrepintió de no llevarse consigo al niño.

-¿Robin? -La voz de Chico Bestia lo devolvió al presente-. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Robin parpadeó ante la urgencia de Chico Bestia por una respuesta. ¿Tenía una? ¿Valía la pena regresar a ciudad Gótica a encararse con el más terco de los hombres? ¿Uno que supone su palabra es ley y no hay derecho alguno a réplica?

-Tengo que pensarlo -dijo temiendo decepcionar a Chico Bestia por tan evasiva respuesta, sin embargo, cuando observó el rostro del chico, éste sonreía.

-Gracias Robin.

El más joven de los titanes se dio la vuelta y dejó a Robin de nuevo a solas. Pensando en su concejo.

o

Dick y Wally habían salido a pasear por la ciudad mientras Barry Allen iba a su trabajo diurno. Dick pudo notar que desde la noche anterior, cuando llegaron con el velocista, Wally ya no se veía tan estresado como antes, tal vez este no era su verdadero tío, Barry Allen, pero era lo más cercano a él y parecía haber funcionado en el estado de ánimo de su amigo.

Dick por su parte también se sentía mucho mejor después de su pequeña charla emotiva y a pesar que se sentía listo para hablar con Robin y disculparse por haberse comportado como un niño, no había vuelto a encender el comunicador que le había dado. De algún modo se sentía reconfortante pasear por ciudad Central en ropa civil como dos chicos normales. Wally tenía razón, usar el uniforme veinticuatro horas al día era agobiante. Su récord de permanecer como Robin antes de esto era de tres días, pero esos tres días había estado en una misión, no mientras se encontraba en los cuarteles de Monte Justicia o la Baticueva sin nada qué hacer.

Sabía que si hablaba con los titanes deberían volver a la torre y esperaba retrasar eso un poco más. Al menos hasta que regresara Iris de Metrópolis.

Para las cinco de la tarde, cuando Barry regresó de su trabajo, Dick y Wally ya estaban en casa y veían televisión.

-¡Tio Barry! -saltó Wally de su lugar-. ¿Podemos ir contigo esta noche a patrullar?

El hombre que era Flash sonrió.

Pasar una noche de patrulla junto a Flash fue bastante genial. Dick no se había sentido relegado por no tener supervelocidad y lo mejor de todo, no lo habían tratado como a un muñeco de trapo llevándolo cargado para todos lados. Es decir, una cosa era aprovechar a Wally para que lo llevara a ciudad Gótica y otra era pasar una noche de patrulla mareado y asqueado todo el tiempo.

Detuvieron robos, asaltos armados, protagonizaron una persecución (que Robin solo vio desde el techo de un edificio, pues los Flash apenas ocuparon unos segundos para darles alcance) y también ayudaron a una anciana a cruzar la calle.

En todos sus años de vigilante, Robin jamás había ayudado a nadie a cruzar la calle, se preguntó si en algún momento ayudarían a bajar un gato de un árbol.

Por el momento vigilaban un parque oscuro que según Flash solía ser blanco de asaltos nocturnos, cuando un borrón amarillo y rojo pasó frente a ellos. Era Kid Flash.

El otro Kid Flash, el de este mundo, para ser más precisos.

-¡Flash! -sonrió el joven héroe- Supe que tenías nuevos compañeros.

-Las noticias vuelan -sonrió el velocista escarlata.

Wally también sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y se adelantó hasta quedar frente a su otro yo.

-¡Kid Flash! –Saludó WAlly sonriente- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Lo de siempre -se encogió de hombros el chico de este mundo-. ¿Cómo les fue con Veloz? ¿Les creyó?

-Es un cabeza dura, igual al nuestro, pero al final lo entendió. ¿Estás seguro que no te importa que sepan tu nombre civil?

-¡No hay problema! Visité a Veloz el día de ayer, si hubiera sabido que también lo verían ustedes le abría contado todo. Me dio curiosidad saber que somos amigos en otra realidad. Se ve agradable. ¡Tú debes ser Robin! -exclamó de pronto desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente al murciélago y sacudiendo su mano de arriba abajo-. ¡Mi mejor amigo! ¿Quién lo diría? Fui a la torre a buscarlos, quería conocerte, pero Robin dijo que estaban con Flash, ¡por cierto!, los titanes querían que les dijera donde vive Flash o dónde podía encontrarlos a ustedes -levantó su localizador-. Aún no lo he hecho. Primero quise preguntarles, odio ser un soplón.

Robin asintió todavía subiendo y bajando la mano que Kid Flash no soltaba, recordando mucho la primera vez que conoció a Wally. Había hablado hasta por los codos como este Kid Flash y también le había dado la mano de esa forma.

-Al fin un Kid Flash que conoce la sensatez -sonrió Robin-. No te preocupes, no es como si estuviéramos escondidos -en algún momento los titanes tendrían que enterarse donde estaban, después de todo-, puedes decirles.

-Genial. Pero lo haré después -sonrió el velocista de ojos azules, guardando de nuevo su comunicador.

-¡Perfecto! Iré por bocadillos -dijo de pronto Flash antes de desaparecer en un manchón rojo.

-¡Genial! ¡Muero de hambre!

Dick comenzó a reír al ver ambos Kid Flash decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

o

Flash llevaba para el momento una bolsa llena de frituras, burritos de todos los rellenos imaginables, hamburguesas, hotdogs... En fin, toda la comida chatarra que pudo encontrar a esa hora. Iba a tener una pequeña reunión con tres adolescentes, dos de ellos velocistas, estaba seguro que les encantaría, sin embargo, una alarma en su comunicador lo hizo detenerse para atender.

-Aquí Flash.

-Flash, soy Batman.

Casi suelta la comida al escuchar al murciélago. ¿Ahora? Si Batman llamaba es porque había problemas.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó apesumbrado, realmente era el peor momento para una emergencia de la Liga. Ya había pensado diez excusas plausibles para excusarse de cualquiera que fuera la misión cuando volvió a escuchar a Batman.

-Tengo información que puede ser de utilidad para tus invitados. Cyborg ha construido una máquina para devolverlos a su mundo y creo que encontré el modo de darle la energía suficiente.

No era una alerta de la Liga después de todo. Sin embargo...

-Oh, -eso sonó bastante a un quejido, la verdad era que no quería que estos chicos se marcharan tan pronto, sobre todo después de ver que gracias a ellos Kid Flash se había aparecido como si nada hubiera pasado-. Quiero decir... ¿Por qué no se los dices directamente a ellos? O a los titanes.

-Porque tú serás la fuente de energía y primero quiero ver si estás dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¡Oh! -eso sí sonó más a asombro-. Claro, haré lo que pueda.

-Nos veremos mañana en la noche en Jump. Come bien.

Flash rio mirando sus brazos llenos de comida, pero el murciélago ya había cortado la comunicación.

-Hay que seguir las recomendaciones del murciélago -y corrió hacia el parque donde había dejado a los chicos.

Al llegar, encontró a su Kid Flash escuchando atentamente a Robin.

-... choqué de lleno en su pecho y casi le saco un ojo con un batarang. Después de eso nos prohibieron patrullar solos, Batman o Flash siempre nos acompañaban. Hasta que... bueno, hasta que junto con Aqualad decidimos que ya era suficiente.

-Vaya -fue la única respuesta de su Kid Flash aunque se escuchaba emocionado.

-Eso fue rápido -dijo Robin-, ¿tienes ahí la comida de toda la ciudad?

Los dos Kid Flash miraron al velocista adulto con expresiones idénticas, parecía que ninguno de los dos había notado su llegada.

-Bueno - dijo Flash con una sonrisa-, no creo que sea el único aquí con hambre.

Los cuatro se sentaron en círculo y comenzaron a protagonizar el picnic más extraño al que Robin jamás había asistido. Un grupo de héroes en medio de un parque oscuro y de mala muerte a mitad de la noche, comiendo comida chatarra.

Alfred jamás lo aprobaría, pensó Dick, extrañando al mayordomo.

-¿No somos... un blanco fácil aquí? -preguntó tomando una hamburguesa dubitativo, pensando que Batman tampoco aprobaría esto. Para nada.

-De lo único que te tienes que preocupar aquí es de bajo vandalismo y asaltos de adolescentes confundidos -aseguró el velocista escarlata-. Creo que podemos manejarlo.

Robin se encogió de hombros, le dio una gran mordida a la hamburguesa que había escogido y lo dejó pasar. Esta era su ciudad, después de todo.

Pasaron las siguientes horas comiendo, Flash desaparecía y volvía a aparecer con nuevas provisiones, mientras todos contaban historias de aventuras. Cada uno habló de misiones pasadas en solitario, sobre todo el Flash y Kid Flash de este mundo, Dick y Wally por otro lado, no se molestaban en contar sus misiones con el equipo o con los Batman y Flash de su mundo.

De pronto, Flash se sacudió las manos y aunque la comida había vuelto a terminarse, ésta vez no desapareció por más.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a casa.

El Kid Flash de ojos azules se encogió en su lugar, parecía desear quedarse por más tiempo.

-No les había dicho chicos -continuó Barry-. Tengo buenas noticias, mañana en la noche es posible que regresen a su mundo.

-¿Mañana? -exclamó Wally entusiasmado-. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Flash rio con ganas.

-Lo siento. Creo que soy del tipo que odia despedirse. En fin. Al parecer los Titanes han terminado lo que sea que estaban construyendo y Batman ha encontrado la manera de darle energía.

-¿Batman? -preguntó Dick.

-Los Titanes pidieron su ayuda.

Dick abrió los ojos con asombro, todavía sin poder creer que Robin se decidiera a hablar con el murciélago, mucho menos pedirle ayuda.

-Así que mañana iremos todos a la torre de los titanes.

-Cuando dices "todos" ¿te refieres también a Batman? -preguntó Wally con escepticismo.

-¿Batman irá? -repitió el segundo Kid Flash emocionado-. Nunca he conocido al murciélago en persona. ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

-No te pierdes de mucho -dijo Robin.

-Oh vamos, eso ni tú te lo crees, tengo que ir con ustedes.

Flash no podía parar de sonreír.

-Así es, Batman también irá, dijo algo acerca de que yo seré la fuente de poder y también mencionó que comiera bien, supongo que tendré que correr muy rápido.

-Definitivamente tengo que ir -insistió Kid Flash-. ¡Si se trata de correr puedo ayudar!

-Si vas a ir mañana a Jump entonces lo mejor será que te quedes esta noche con nosotros -dijo Wally como si ya fuera un hecho.

Los Flash adulto y adolescente de este mundo se miraron entre sí.

-Claro -dijo Kid Flash-. ¿Por qué no?

Más tarde durante la madrugada, en casa de Fash, los tres chicos habían decidido dormir en el suelo de la sala, sin embargo, ni Dick ni Wally parecían tener esperanza de descansar mucho esa noche, pensando en que mañana posiblemente serían capaces de volver a su hogar.

-¿A qué se debe tanta tensión entre Flash y Kid Flash? -preguntó en voz baja el chico maravilla, cansado de intentar dormir sin éxito.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, pudo ver cómo Wally se giraba para ver al otro Wally a su lado.

-Tranquilo, no nos escucha. Sé cuando Wally West está profundamente dormido.

-Lo cual me inquieta un poco.

-No divagues. ¿Vas a decírmelo o no? Sé que sabes de qué trata todo esto.

-Bien. Cuando conocí a Wally, me lo dijo todo. Sucede que este Kid Flash tiene una novia que...

-¿Le gustan los arcos y las flechas? -interrumpió Dick sin poder contenerse.

-Ja, ja, ja, eres graciosísimo. Pero no. Esta chica, Jinx, es algo así como una ex villana y Flash no está de acuerdo con esa relación.

-Vaya. Una villana. Amigo, te gustan las chicas peligrosas gruñó, Dick se tapó la boca conteniendo su risa-. Definitivamente eso no es estar en el astre.

-Eres bueno juzgando para ser alguien que tiene por mentor un sujeto que le gusta jugar al gato y al ratón. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Touché.

-Aunque no es la gran cosa -continuó Wally y Dick no pudo ignorar el alivio que salía en cada palabra del velocista-. Tarde o temprano Barry se dará cuenta que está siendo un imbécil. Lo van a superar.

-¿Quieres decir que estás de acuerdo con esta chica Jinx?

-¿Estás preguntando si estoy de acuerdo conmigo mismo? ¡Claro que estoy de acuerdo conmigo mismo! Además... -carraspeó-. Además..., tienes razón, Artemisa tiene lazos con personas... complicadas. ¿Cómo puedo juzgarlo?

Dick asintió, hubiera deseado que el problema de Batman y Robin fuera tan sencillo como eso, pero ni siquiera sabía a qué se debían sus problemas, dudaba que fuera porque Batman no aprobara a Starfire. Suspiró.

-Mañana en la noche todo estará bien -dijo Wally adivinando sus pensamientos después de escucharlo suspirar-. Esta será sólo otra historia para contarles a nuestros nietos. No estamos aquí para solucionar los problemas de estas personas. Debemos volver y preocuparnos por los nuestros.

-Tienes razón. Ahora deberíamos intentar dormir.

-Amigo, mientras Kaldur no esté a la vista, seguiré lo que tú me digas.

o

Cuando vio a Starfire acercarse de reojo, no pudo hacer nada por evitarla sin que pareciera demasiado obvio, así que tomó aire y esperó a que la tamaraniana llegara frente a él.

-Estoy preocupada por ti Robin.

La preocupación en su rostro casi le hizo titubear. No quería compartir esta parte de su vida con sus amigos, ni siquiera Starfire.

-No deberías -dijo, tratando de sonar despreocupado-. Todo está bien.

La alienígena no se rindió.

-Eso no puede ser cierto Robin. Has estado muy distante estos días y apenas has hablado con nosotros desde que nuestros invitados se fueron.

-He estado ocupado.

-No hemos tenido ninguna alerta...

-Tengo viejos casos que no he resuelto y ocupan mucho de mi tiempo.

Starfire suspiró resignada.

-Batman se ha comunicado con Cyborg -dijo cambiando su tono a uno más oficial, tal vez demasiado oficial, pues el corazón de Robin dio un vuelco al escucharla, puede que evadirla no haya sido la mejor idea-. Dice que tiene una solución para la falta de energía en el portal. Nos ha dicho que nos preparemos para el día de mañana en la noche.

Robin arqueó una ceja sorprendido. ¿Batman se había comunicado a la torre y deliberadamente contactó a Cyborg en lugar de a él? ¿Por qué? Él era el líder de los titanes después de todo. Debía de comunicarse con él para dar información como ésta, le pareció hipócrita que un tipo que siempre hablaba de jerarquías hiciera eso.

-Sin embargo, se ha negado a darnos dicha solución salvo en persona.

-¡¿Vendrá?!

Starfire se encogió en su lugar, no asustada pero sí bastante sorprendida y fue cuando Robin se dio cuenta que había levantado demasiado la voz.

-Lo siento Star, no quise... yo...

-No te preocupes Robin. Creo que puedo entenderte. Parece que no soy la única que esta huyendo de su familia en este grupo.

Robin abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Tu ciudad de cuna no está demasiado lejos ¿cierto?

Robin sonrió.

-La ciudad donde nací no está siquiera en este país Star, pero Ciudad Gótica ha sido el lugar en el que he permanecido durante más tiempo en mi vida. Antes de eso solía ser un nómada.

-¿Durante tu niñez?

-Sí -dijo, dándose cuenta que definitivamente no quería seguir evadiéndola-. Solía... solía viajar en un circo.

-¡Un circo! -se emocionó la alienígena-. He visto que llegan carpas a la ciudad pero nunca he ido a uno.

-Tal vez debamos ir la próxima vez.

-¿Me llevarás contigo? ¡Eso sería maravilloso Robin!

-No es la gran cosa, sólo debemos... -se detuvo en seco, sintiendo de pronto calor en sus mejillas. ¿Acababa de hacer una cita con Starfire?-. Sólo debemos esperar a que llegue el circo a la ciudad y entonces iremos.

-¡Magnifico! Debió ser extraordinario vivir en tantos lugares diferentes. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

La sonrisa y el sonrojo de Robin se desvanecieron ante la pregunta.

-Yo... lo dejé porque... -era difícil decirlo, eran pocas las personas con las que hablaba acerca de sus padres. Levantó la vista y vio que Starfire se veía incómoda, tal vez había notado su frustración-. Yo... me quedé en ciudad Gótica porque...

-¿Quieres decirlo realmente Robin? -lo interrumpió la tamaraniana, sus verdes ojos se veían preocupados.

Robin la miró a los ojos y al ver su rostro compungido por estar causando este predicamento en él, se dio cuenta que sí, quería decírselo. A ella quería decirle todo.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente durante el espectáculo -soltó con rapidez, como quitando una bandita de la herida-. Nosotros éramos acróbatas. Nuestro acto era el trapecio y ellos... cayeron.

-Oh. Robin -dio un paso hacia él-, lo siento mucho.

-Me quedé en ciudad Gótica porque la policía descubrió que no había sido realmente un accidente sino un asesinato, así que permanecí en la ciudad como testigo. El circo se fue sin mí. Después de eso, Batman me recibió y entrenó para convertirme en Robin. Y aquí estoy.

-Robin... Eso debió ser...

-Pero ya es pasado -se apresuró a interrumpir-. Ya no sigo más en ciudad Gótica, ahora éste es mi hogar. Con ustedes.

-Batman realmente es una buena persona.

Robin parpadeó confundido.

-El te acogió cuando estuviste solo -dijo ella dudando-. Eso lo hace una buena persona ¿cierto? ¿Estoy confundiendo las costumbres terrícolas de nuevo?

-No, él me acogió cuando lo necesité. Eso hacen las buenas personas.

-¿Es costumbre en la tierra que los jóvenes dejen su hogar? ¿Ya no debes volver jamás a ciudad Gótica?

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Robin. No. No era costumbre terrestre marcharse de su hogar, o al menos no del modo en el que Robin lo hizo.

-Batman y yo... tuvimos varios desacuerdos. Y decidimos dejar de trabajar juntos.

-¿Trabajar? ¿No fue la persona que tomó el lugar de tus padres?

Robin quiso responder con rapidez que no, Bruce nunca tomaría el lugar de sus padres, todavía recordaba sus primeras semanas en la mansión, cuando el billonario le había prometido jamás tratar de reemplazar a Mary y Jhon Grayson.

" _Nadie podrá suplantar jamás ese lugar Richard. Lo sé."_

Fue hasta ese momento que realmente comenzó a confiar en él, cuando descubrió que él también era huérfano y podía entender su dolor, cuando le aseguró que jamás ocuparía el puesto de sus padres. Recordó entonces lo que había dicho el Robin del otro mundo: _"no puedes simplemente dejar a Bruce después de lo que hizo por nosotros"_

-¿Crees que he hecho mal en no volver Star?

La princesa tamaraniana levantó las cejas asombrada. Tal vez era demasiado extraño para ella que un terrestre pidiera su concejo dada su ignorancia en costumbres terrícolas.

-Él vendrá mañana en todo caso -dijo Starfire con lo que parecía tristeza-. Entonces podrás decidir si volver o no con él.

-No -se apresuró a responder-. No pretendo volver. Pero tal vez podamos hacer las paces.

La sonrisa de la alienígena lo hizo sonreír a él también.

-Este seguirá siendo mi hogar -afirmó Robin-. No importa lo que pase, no los dejaré.

-No sé si sea apropiado decirlo... Pero me alegra mucho escucharte decir esas palabras.

o

Al día siguiente Dick despertó con el sol de la mañana, se desperezó y vio como ambos Wally seguían durmiendo. Barry debería estar en su trabajo porque no escuchaba otros ruidos en la casa más que las respiraciones de los pelirrojos, por lo que tenía la casa sola para él hasta que los estómagos de los Kid Flash dijeran lo contrario.

Se puso de pie rápidamente pero en silencio y se dirigió al teléfono de la cocina, marcó el número que pertenecía a la mansión de Bruce en su mundo y rezó porque fuera el mismo. Decidió al menos intentarlo de esta forma antes de encender la computadora para hackear la compañía telefónica de Bruce y conseguir el correcto.

El teléfono le dio un tono de llamada, eso era esperanzador.

 _-Mansión Wayne._

La voz del mayordomo atendió, Dick dio un puñetazo al aire en actitud de victoria.

-¿Alfred? Soy... -de pronto, dudó. ¿Quién iba a decir que era? ¿Robin? ¿Dick? ¿El otro Dick?- Soy...

 _-Sé quién eres muchacho_ -intervino el mayordomo.

Dick sonrió. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

-Debes saber también que es posible que regresemos a nuestro mundo esta noche.

 _-En efecto señor, lo sé._

-Sólo quería despedirme y darte las gracias, por recibirme aquel día.

 _-No, gracias a ti, muchacho._

-¿Por qué? -si había alguien que podía hacer sentir a un murciélago como un ignorante ese era Alfred.

 _-Aún por nada_ -hubo un corto silencio-. _Espero que su viaje resulte exitoso._

-Sí, también yo -Dick apretó el teléfono en sus manos, sabía que debía despedirse, no tenía nada más que decir salvo su adiós, ¡pero extrañaba tanto a ese hombre! Dichoso Wally que podía compartir este tiempo con el Barry Allen de este mundo.

 _-¿Es el amo Bruce de su mundo igual al de aquí?_ -la voz de Alfred lo sacó de su ensoñación. Dick parpadeó, pensando en Bruce y en el Batman que conoció.

-No lo sé Alfred. Realmente no lo sé. ¿Soy igual a tu Robin?

 _-Usted es como él solía ser_ -respondió el mayordomo y Dick casi pudo jurar que oía una nota de nostalgia en su voz.

-No va a visitarte, lo sé –hizo una pausa, sintiendo de nuevo el enojo que saber eso le provocaba-. Eso cambiará Al. No creo que él y Bruce hagan las paces pero si le digo que vaya a verte a ti estoy seguro que lo hará y también estoy seguro que lo lamenta.

 _-Aprecio mucho el intento joven Dick. Suerte en su regreso, sé que deben extrañarlo mucho._

-Gracias. Yo... ya debo irme. Adiós Alfred.

 _-Adiós. Muchacho._

Dick apretó el botón para terminar la conversación y se quedó unos momentos mirando el artefacto. Pensando en Bruce y Alfred, en lo mucho que los extrañaba, al equipo, a sus a veces estirados compañeros de clase, a Clark, Diana...

Estaba más que listo para volver.

Unas voces le advirtieron que los pelirrojos habían despertado. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se unió a los Wally, los tres desayunaron mientras conversaban esta vez de sus vidas civiles, comparando lo que era igual y lo que no en las vidas de ambos Wally.

Barry llegó más temprano ese día.

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes chicos -dijo al entrar y verlos jugando un videojuego que Wally había traído de su hogar-. La casa sigue en pie, Iris lo agradecerá.

-No tenemos diez años -se quejó el Wally de la otra realidad.

-Recuerdo haber escuchado algo acerca de "personalidades explosivas" cuando los conocí.

Dick y Wally rieron a carcajadas ante un segundo Wally confundido y preguntando a qué se referían.

Ese día a todos, incluso los tres velocistas, les pareció que el crepúsculo cayó más rápido de lo normal. Los tres Flashes comieron como si no hubiera un mañana (¡hey! Órdenes de Batman) hasta que Barry dijo por fin las palabras:

-Es hora de irnos.

Dick y Wally se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Habían sido unas largas dos semanas.

Los cuatro se colocaron sus trajes y mientras esperaban que dejaran de pasar demasiadas personas por la calle para salir usando la supervelocidad, Flash se llevó una mano al oído, recibiendo posiblemente una alerta de la Liga.

-Aquí Flash.

Dick esperaba con ansias saber qué rayos pasaba, pero Flash simplemente asentía a lo que sea que estuvieran diciéndole.

-Bien, entendido -dijo finalmente y después cortó la comunicación.

-Por favor, dinos que no es una emergencia de la Liga -dijo Wally con una expresión totalmente preocupada-. Realmente esperaba volver hoy a casa. Necesitamos tu velocidad.

-No se preocupen chicos -sonrió Barry-. Era Batman, cambiaron el lugar de encuentro en último momento. Parece que necesitamos un lugar más amplio. Iremos al desierto.

Después de dos semanas de convivir todo el tiempo con Wally y este último día con tres velocistas (debía haber algún tipo de premio por soportar eso), Dick ya se estaba acostumbrando a sentir el viento chocar fuertemente en su cara mientras se sujetaba de la espalda de su amigo. Llegar en tiempos absurdamente imposibles siempre le causaba cierto nivel de asombro, así que cuando el viento se detuvo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los Titanes de pie junto a un aro metálico, se dio cuenta que no había tenido en cuenta el ambiente incómodo que los esperaría.

Mal momento para recordar el modo infantil en el que habían dejado la torre.

La situación no resultó tan desagradable gracias a Flash y su sobrino, quienes hablaban sin parar, hacían bromas y no dejaban que la conversación se acercara a temas incómodos. Dick siempre había admirado la habilidad de Flash para tranquilizar el ambiente pese a estar en situaciones que pudieran ser de vida o muerte, un desacuerdo entre adolescentes no era nada en comparación.

De todos modos, Dick podía notar cómo Robin apenas y miraba hacia su dirección, lo cual le causaba cierta duda. ¿Si él estuviera en su lugar cómo se sentiría? ¿Estaría todavía molesto? Se suponía que eran casi la misma persona. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil descifrarlo?

Como si lo llamara con el pensamiento, sintió la mirada de Robin sobre él y fue entonces que pasó algo demasiado extraño para Dick. Ambos comenzaron a comunicarse, sin decir nada con palabras, sin hacer casi movimientos. Eso era algo que compartía únicamente con Bruce.

Hasta ahora.

 _Lo siento._

O al menos eso es lo que intentó decir, a la vez, era eso mismo lo que había entendido en la mirada de Robin, a partir de entonces, la incomodidad desapareció, Dick se integró y comenzó a hacer chistes junto con los Flash, Chico Bestia y Cyborg. Todos se sentaron en círculo sobre la arena, los Titantes intentaban explicarles cómo funcionaba el portal, aprovechando que al parecer Batman llegaría tarde por algún imprevisto en Ciudad Gótica.

-Al principio estaba preocupado de no poder enviarlos a la realidad correcta. Su llegada aquí fue un mero accidente, no estaba seguro si podíamos replicarlo.

-¿Pero lo solucionaste cierto? -preguntó Wally.

-Las lecturas que tomé en el lugar que llegaron a este mundo ayudarán a eso -aseguró Cyborg-. Sólo debo esperar a percibir una lectura idéntica y sabré que es la realidad correcta.

-No deben preocuparse -confirmó Robin-. Cyborg los regresará a casa.

-¿Realmente necesitamos esperar a Batman? Es decir, sabemos que Flash debe correr, tenemos el portal y de verdad les agradecemos su hospitalidad amigos, pero reamente queremos regresar.

-Lo siento Kid Flash, pero Batman es quien sabe cómo modificar el portal para que la velocidad de Flash funcione como fuente de poder.

Wally asintió sin ocultar su decepción, Dick mientras tanto, volvió a concentrarse en Robin, ¿estaba listo para ver a Batman después de tanto tiempo? ¿Pelearían delante de todos? ¿Arreglarían sus diferencias?

Parecía que había llegado el momento de descubrirlo, porque Batman ya estaba allí, nadie más lo escuchó, pero por la reacción de Robin, Dick pudo darse cuenta que su otro yo también lo había notado.

Arrugó el ceño. Hasta el día de hoy jamás había sido capaz de detectar las llegadas de Batman, a menos que Batman quisiera ser detectado. No lo pensó una segunda vez y se puso de pie, casi en sincronía con su otro yo. Estando de pie se miraron asombrados el uno al otro, los demás adolescentes y adulto, los observaron desde el suelo, extrañados.

-Eso fue algo... espeluznante -dijo Chico Bestia erizado.

-Volveremos en un momento -dijo Robin dirigiéndose a su equipo, quienes asintieron sin decir palabra.

Dick sonrió, estaba tan acostumbrado a responder a las "llamadas de Batman" que no había dudado en acudir, pero lo cierto era que debió dejar a Robin y Batman tener su encuentro en privado. Saber, sin embargo, que Robin quería compartir el momento con él, le daba algo de esperanza, tal vez estaba dispuesto a arreglar las diferencias al fin y al cabo.

Miró a Wally y éste también asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

Ambos Robin se dirigieron hacia una de las formaciones rocosas que salpicaban el lugar, donde vieron la esquina de una capa desaparecer por la orilla. Ambos lo siguieron y Dick por un momento se sintió como si éste fuera su Batman y su mundo. Pero esto no era Ciudad Gótica y la presencia de Robin a su lado le recordaba que no era así.

Batman estaba de pie, la capa y las sombras cubriendo completamente su figura.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

Dick aspiró hondo, podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

-Lo siento -dijo, acostumbrado a ser siempre el que rompía con los silencios en su dinámica con su Bruce. El Batman y Robin de este mundo lo miraron, uno impasivo como siempre y el otro confundido, Dick entendía la confusión, Dick y Robin ya se habían disculpado entre sí. Necesitaba explicarse-. Desde que llegué he estado intentando averiguar acerca de su pasado y no debí hacerlo. Ésta es su vida y su realidad, no tengo ningún derecho a inmiscuirme. Me disculpo por eso.

-Pero debes tener una razón -intervino Robin-. ¿Cuál es?

Una gran molestia invadió repentinamente a Dick al escuchar la pregunta. No quería hablar de eso, no quería que ese Robin supiera lo que él había hecho en su primer día como líder de equipo. Pero sobre todo no quería que Bruce supiera que ya no deseaba seguir con su legado, no quería que ningún Bruce lo supiera.

Entonces sonrió.

Así debieron sentirse ellos cuando preguntaba una y otra vez qué había pasado con su relación.

-Yo los mate -dijo, y esta vez incluso Batman mostró su sorpresa junto a Robin. Por supuesto, la regla número uno era nunca tomar una vida.

Sonrió con tristeza y comenzó a explicarse. Fue infinitamente peor hablar frente a Batman y Robin de lo que fue con Wally o Canario Negro. Con ellos no tuvo que relatar cómo había sacrificado a cada uno de sus compañeros porque ya lo sabían. Pero estos Batman y Robin estaban en ceros. Deseó usar una máscara que ocultara mucho mejor sus facciones pues sabía que la vergüenza estaba escrita en todo su rostro.

-Supe de tu querella con Slade -dijo después de terminar su historia-. Starfire me lo contó. Hiciste lo correcto. Te sacrificaste antes que a tus compañeros, yo no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en el éxito de la misión, en que la tierra necesitaba héroes, y para eso necesitaba seguir vivo y usar el equipo (mis amigos) del modo necesario. Sólo pensaba en salvar el mundo sin importar el costo... yo...

-Robin -interrumpió su otro yo, escuchándose empático por primera vez desde que se encontraron en aquella calle-. ¿Qué otra cosa podías hacer? Era el fin del mundo. Estoy seguro que ellos lo entienden.

Dick meneó la cabeza.

-Sé que lo entienden, pero siempre hay otra alternativa -tomó aire-. Pero eso no es todo. Después de ese entrenamiento fallido, me di cuenta de algo, me di cuenta que ya no quería ser más como Batman, esa obsesión que lo impulsa a poner la misión siempre antes que a todo y todos, pensé que sólo era cuestión de tomar la decisión y seguir mi propio camino. Estaba contento con eso, dejé de desear ser el líder del equipo y comencé a concentrarme en ser simplemente un mejor héroe, pero... fue entonces que llegamos aquí y te vi, Robin. Te vi a ti y a tus compañeros. Vi como eres, cómo les das órdenes, incluso Wally lo notó. Me ha dicho que no debo ser igual a ti, igual a Batman. Pensé que tal vez si descubría cómo sucedió aquí, podía evitar que sucediera en mi mundo, y tal vez evitaría convertirme en...

No pudo continuar. Se sentía un traidor al decirlo una vez más. ¿Era así como le pagaba al hombre que lo había acogido después de perderlo todo? ¿Diciendo una y otra vez cómo detestaba sus maneras?

-No debes de sentirte culpable.

Escuchar a su propia, pero más madura voz, decir aquello lo hizo levantar la mirada. No se había dado cuenta que Batman y Robin estaban uno al lado del otro, observándolo con compasión. Incluso Batman. Dick sonrió. Qué irónico que sus dudas hicieran que esos dos se acercaran entre sí sin darse cuenta.

-Creo, que es más miedo que culpa.

-¿Me tienes miedo? -la voz de Batman sonaba rígida. Dick comenzó a reír.

-¿Bromeas cierto? No, sólo tengo miedo a dejar de ser quien soy. Creo que aún soy un niño después de todo, es una tontería pensar en permanecer igual por toda la vida.

-No, Robin, tienes razón, yo... -el titán apretó los puños y dio un paso más cerca de él-. Desde que llegaste no he sido muy amable contigo. Me recordabas demasiado a cómo habían sido antes las cosas. Y no quería recordarlo. Todo este tiempo he estado aferrado a que no necesitamos la ayuda de Batman o ningún otro héroe de la Liga, pero tenías razón. -Miró a Bruce-. Has resuelto el problema de la falta de poder, tal vez si hubiera consultado con la Liga desde un principio como me dijo Robin ellos ya estarían de vuelta en casa. Lamento haberme convertido en esto -dijo Robin dirigiéndose una vez mas a Dick-. Tienes razón, cuando dejé a Batman fue porque pensaba que podía haber otro modo de hacer las cosas. Creí que lo estaba logrando -sonrió-, pero parece que no lo he logrado del todo. Creí que trabajar en un equipo como este sería suficiente.

-¿Por eso te fuiste? -preguntó el más joven, comenzando a inquietarse. Sus historias eran demasiado parecidas, sus motivos, similares.

-Comenzábamos a tener desacuerdos -dijo Batman, todavía rígido, pero no tan cortante como el día que se conocieron.

-Hasta que un día decidí que no pensaba continuar mas así -completó Robin-. Fue algo parecido a lo que acabas de decirnos, no estaba de acuerdo a sus métodos, sentía que estaba desviándome de lo que realmente quería, un día discutimos más fuerte de lo normal y... decidí irme.

-Por lo mismo... -repitió Dick, todavía más inseguro que antes de iniciar esta conversación -¿Crees que suceda lo mismo en mi mundo?

El titán observó a ese joven Robin, su aspecto se veía suplicante, como si él tuviera las respuestas, pero lo cierto es que no era así, Robin no sabía nada del mundo del que esos dos venían salvo lo poco que le había contado. No sabía nada de su Batman, no tenía la respuesta.

-No sucederá -Ambos Robin miraron a Batman sorprendidos y el titán recordó cómo era esperar que alguien más pudiera darle las respuestas, Batman siempre tenía una. Luego se dio cuenta que pese a que el caballero de la noche podía ofrecerlas, no siempre eran correctas.

Sin embargo, deseaba que esta vez fuera así.

-Si en algo somos parecidos tu Batman y yo -continuó Batman-, hay algo que ambos deben saber. Cuando acepté que te convirtieras en Robin fue para que obtuvieras justicia por la muerte de tus padres, para que no crecieras igual a mí, consumido por la venganza. No para encontrar a alguien idéntico a mí, que tomara mi lugar cuando no esté. Nunca podría obligarte a hacer algo así.

Era curioso, porque Batman le estaba hablando a ambos. Como si estuviera seguro que su otro yo pensaba lo mismo.

El Robin más joven sonrió con verdadera alegría por primera vez desde que llegó a este mundo. Aquellas palabras eran justo lo que necesitaba escuchar, si este hombre fuera realmente su Bruce él...

La sombra del Robin titán se movió de su lado para acercarse a Batman y abrazarlo.

El caballero de la noche se inclinó hacia delante y le devolvió el gesto, su larga capa negra cayó también hacia adelante y parecía rodear también a Robin, quien a pesar de ya tener 16 años seguía siendo más bajo que Batman.

-Estoy orgulloso de lo que has hecho con esos muchachos -le dijo el murciélago-. Sabía que al marcharte de Ciudad Gótica no te perderías, que encontrarías tu camino, y lo hiciste. Pero siento mucho no intentar buscarte. Alfred te extraña. La mansión está demasiado silenciosa desde que te fuiste.

-Lo siento -dijo Robin con voz entrecortada-, lo siento mucho Bruce. No debí irme así, debí volver antes, intentar solucionar todo esto... Aceptar que no puedo hacer todo por mi cuenta.

Batman no era un robot insensible como toda la Liga y el equipo de Dick pensaban, Bruce tenía gestos de amor, tal vez menos obvios para las demás personas, pero los tenía. Claro que Dick podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Batman (no Bruce Wayne), lo había abrazado. Era un acontecimiento que se daba en situaciones poco usuales, cuando realmente era necesario.

Intentó alejarse un poco, sabiendo que esos momentos eran privados en demasía para Batman y Robin, así como lo eran también para él y su Bruce. No tenía derecho a estar ahí, sin embargo, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio una mano enguantada de negro abrirse hacia él.

-Sé que no soy tu Bruce, pero...

Dick no lo dejó terminar y se acercó rápidamente a ellos. Batman los abrazó a ambos ¡y todo era tan extraño! Tres murciélagos abriendo sus corazones, mostrando afecto a la intemperie, ocultos solamente por las sombras de un peñasco y no en la seguridad de la mansión o la baticueva, tan bizarro era que por un momento pensó que tal vez todo esto era otro ejercicio mental mal elaborado. No podía ser que tantos disparates fueran reales.

¿Viajes entre dimensiones? ¿Un Batman mostrando afecto a alguien que no era siquiera de ésta dimensión? ¿Qué tan idiota creían que era?

Pero el tiempo continuaba y Dick seguía sin despertar. A veces la realidad era la cosa más disparatada de la existencia, cinco años como vigilante se lo habían mostrado.

o

Flash no se impresionó demasiado al ver a dos Robin y un Batman aparecer de pronto, es decir, claro que se sobresaltó (igual a todos los demás) cuando uno de los Robin anunció de pronto "¡volvimos!", antes de que cualquiera de los presentes los viera o escuchara llegar, pero no lo había sorprendido ver a Batman llegar con ellos. Sonrió al caballero de la noche, sabiendo que había seguido su concejo y hablado con ambos Robin, la charla al parecer había dado frutos porque los chicos de máscara negra se veían sonrientes y, por decirlo de alguna manera, en paz.

Si Batman fuera capaz de sonreír, pensó el velocista, de seguro él también lo estaría haciendo.

Claro que Batman no parecía dispuesto a perder más su tiempo y comenzó casi de inmediato a explicar cómo esperaba que la energía que despedía Flash al moverse a super velocidad alimentara el portal de Cyborg.

-Bien -dijo Flash-, si sólo se trata de correr cuenta conmigo.

-No será necesario correr. No contamos con tantos metros de cable que soporten toda la fricción que produces. Deberás vibrar en tu lugar, hazlo lo más rápido que puedas pero no hasta el punto de atravesar la materia.

-¿Quieres decir que no necesitarán que yo corra? -Preguntó el Kid Flash de ese mundo desanimado.

-Tal vez habría sido de ayuda -respondió Batman-, pero no tenemos lo necesario para adaptar el portal a dos personas.

Flash sonrió a su sobrino con comprensión.

-¿Por qué vinimos al desierto entonces? -preguntó el Kid Flash de la otra realidad-. Creí que era para darle más espacio a Flash.

-No sabemos si el portal soportará la carga de energía, esto sigue siendo un prototipo, y aunque la torre está alejada de la población, nunca está de más ser precavidos -explicó Robin, por eso decidimos cambiar la ubicación.

-Puede que también se dé el caso que la energía no sea suficiente -continuó el murciélago-. No estarán viajando en el tiempo o espacio, estarán viajando entre realidades. Si Flash no puede lograrlo deberemos buscar otra respuesta.

-Tranquilos, se que funcionará.

Dick y Wally sonrieron con esperanza ante las palabras de Chico Bestia.

-Ésta es la despedida entonces -dijo Wally todavía sonriendo-. Gracias titanes. Ha sido excelente conocerlos. Tal vez hagamos algo de trabajo en solitario a partir de hoy -le dio un codazo a su Robin quien se lo devolvió más fuerte.

Hubo apretones de manos, palmadas en la espalda, un débil "hasta luego" de Raven y ambos recibieron un abrazo demasiado fuerte de parte de una llorosa Strafire. Dick estaba seguro que al día siguiente encontraría una marca púrpura en su espalda.

Flash pegó varios cables a su pecho y brazos y comenzó a vibrar. Las líneas de su cuerpo se desdibujaron, su figura se convirtió en un rojo manchón borroso. Cuando Flash o su sobrino corrían, parecían dejar líneas de luz detrás de ellos, pero vibrar en un solo lugar sólo daba la impresión de verlo a través de un vidrio demasiado pañoso para distinguirlo con claridad.

Para ese momento, Cyborg había conectado un cable a su brazo izquierdo y revisaba lecturas que se desplazaban sobre una pequeña pantalla que se formó de la nada sobre su antebrazo.

-Está funcionando -exclamó emocionado-. Flash, aumenta la velocidad otro poco más, el portal está a punto de encenderse.

Una extraña voz que no se parecía en nada a la de Flash respondió "está bien" y la mancha borrosa comenzó a despedir un sonido apabullante.

-¡Listo! Flash, mantén esa velocidad.

-Volveremos a casa Dick -susurró Wally.

Robin sonrió, su rostro reflejando la luz blanca que se formaba en el centro del portal. Podía entender la ansiedad de Wally. Él era un velocista, estaba acostumbrado a llegar a cualquier parte en segundos, para él no existían distancias largas, podía ver a quien sea cuando se le antojara, aún si la persona estuviera al otro lado del mundo. Pero estando aquí, no importaba qué tan rápido o por cuánto tiempo corriera, jamás podría llegar al lado de las personas que extrañaba.

-Ahora solo necesito encontrar la lectura correcta -dijo Cyborg observando la pantalla de su brazo, su ojo humano se movía de izquierda a derecha con rapidez –Deberás mantener esa velocidad constante hasta que lo haga, Flash.

-Entendido.

Entre tanto, Wally comenzaba a vibrar con ansiedad y Dick se mantenía tan quieto como si estuviera en una misión de vigilancia en Ciudad Gótica. Los titanes se mantenían callados.

-Esperen -murmuraba Cyborg-, esperen un poco más.

-¿Y qué más podemos hacer? -rumió de pronto Wally con amargura-. No hemos hecho nada en estas dos semanas más que esperar.

-Unos minutos no harán mucha más diferencia, Wallace. Deja que Cyborg haga su trabajo.

-Díselo a Batman, Batman. -respondió Wally molesto. Los titanes (e incluso Flash) lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza al hablarle así al caballero de la noche-. Debe estar como loco preguntándose dónde demonios está Di... Robin. Mis padres también, Flash... nuestro equipo. Todos deben estar preocupados en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, podemos volver y encontrar dos lindas tumbas con epitafios cursis.

-Tranquilo Kid Flash -intervino Dick-, pronto volveremos. Mantén el astre.

Kid Flash sonrió con tristeza y levantó un puño, Robin sonrió con más alegría y lo chocó con el suyo.

-No hubiera deseado pasar por esto al lado de nadie más que contigo hermano -dijo Robin.

-Oh cállate -lo golpeó Kid Flash en la nuca-. Nos avergüenzas delante de los héroes de este mundo.

Todos comenzaron a reír (excepto Batman, claro), mientras los Robin y Kid Flash titanes intercambiaron miradas, incómodos por verse a sí mismos interactuando de una manera tan cercana, pero también curiosos, ¿podrían también ellos compartir una amistad parecida?

-Los parámetros están descontrolándose -dijo repentinamente Cyborg, deteniendo las risas en seco-, ¡se está volviendo inestable!

Dick se acercó a Cyborg y encendió el holograma de su guante. Sí, recordaba éstas lecturas de la ocasión en la que se escabulló al sótano de Lex Corp.

-¿Debo parar?

-Sí.

-¡NO! -gritó Dick, haciéndose escuchar por sobre la voz de Cyborg-. ¡Continúa vibrando! Estas lecturas son parecidas al día que fuimos enviados a este mundo, pero no parece tan crítico como en esa ocasión. Aún hay tiempo para que se alejen de aquí. Cuando el portal colapse nos enviará a casa. Son las mismas condiciones, así volveremos a nuestra realidad.

-¿Estás demente? -exclamó Chico Bestia- ¿Estás dejando su única oportunidad de volver a la suerte?

-¿Qué hay con Flash? -preguntó su sobrino, sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación-. Nosotros podemos salir del rango del portal, pero él es quien le da energía. ¿Se irá junto con ustedes?

-Flash puede alejarse antes que eso pase. Yo intenté sacar a Robin y casi lo logro, Flash es mucho más rápido que yo, si usa toda su velocidad podrá lograrlo.

-Es arriesgado -dijo Batman con seriedad, después se giró hacia Flash-. ¿Estás dispuesto a quedarte hasta el último momento?

-Lo haré -respondió rápidamente la voz distorsionada de Flash-. El otro Flash haría lo mismo por mi sobrino.

-Bien. Es hora de que todos salgan de aquí.

El encapuchado y los Titanes comenzaron a alejarse, pero antes de tomar mucha distancia, Dick gritó:

-Recuerda visitar más seguido a A -el titán se detuvo y se giró hacia atrás para verlo con asombro-. Tampoco dejes a Batman demasiado tiempo solo. Necesita alguien que lo vigile.

Los titanes trataron de no reír al escuchar cómo hablaba Robin de uno de los más grandes (y temidos) héroes de la Liga de la justicia. Pero lo más sorprendente fue oír la respuesta de su Robin.

-Lo haré -gritó-. Salud del otro lado de mi parte.

Robin volvió a girarse para seguir avanzando, los titanes lo siguieron, notando la sonrisa en su líder. Batman y Kid Flash, al no quedarse a escuchar el mansaje, ya estaban a una distancia prudente.

Wally y Dick se miraron y asintieron. Dick volvió a encender el holograma de su guante.

-El portal se desestabiliza cada vez más. Flash, aléjate lo más rápido que puedas cuando te lo diga.

-Aún hay tiempo chicos -dijo el velocista escarlata-, Cyborg puede seguir trabajando en el portal. Además, aunque se marchen de este mundo jamás sabremos si realmente funcionó. ¿Qué tal si llegan a otro mundo?

-Eso no importa tío Barry, a donde sea que lleguemos lo solucionaremos.

-Los niveles están cerca del colapso -dijo Robin-. Flash, prepárate en cinco...

-Cuídense mucho, chicos.

-Gracias por todo Barry.

-Dos... Uno.

Una luz blanca le cegó la mirada a Batman al mismo tiempo que escuchó a Barry preguntar "¿lo lograron?" Realmente era el hombre más rápido del mundo.

Cuando la columna blanca de luz se desvaneció, todos corrieron hacia el portal. No quedaba nada. No había señales de Robin o Kid Flash y el portal estaba totalmente destrozado.

Cyborg comenzó a verificar las lecturas que la explosión dejó tras de sí.

-¿Volvieron? -preguntó nervioso Chico Bestia.

-No puedo decirlo con seguridad, pero éstas fueron las mismas lecturas que detecté el día que llegaron, era lo mismo que esperaba detectar antes de que el portal comenzara a desbalancearse.

-A donde sea que se hayan ido, ya no están más aquí.

Los héroes se quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a otros, asimilando las palabras de Batman.

Se habían ido. No había nada más que hacer.

Los días que siguieron volvieron a la normalidad, Kid Flash y Flash regresaron a sus ciudades, Batman volvió a Ciudad Gótica y los titanes a su torre en medio del mar.

Sin embargo, en medio de la normalidad, las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. La siguiente noche en la que partieron los héroes del otro mundo, Robin contactó a Alfred por videollamada. Hubo disculpas, preguntas, respuestas y promesas. Dick no volvería a abandonar a su familia de nuevo, por lo que aceptó de buena gana uno de los comunicadores de Batman.

Chico Bestia fue uno más de los cambios, se veía más abierto con Robin, iniciaba conversaciones, trataba de convencerlo de jugar videojuegos con él o se ofrecía a bajar al gimnasio para entrenar juntos. Robin se sintió incómodo al principio, pensando que lo único que buscaba Chico Bestia era tratar de reemplazar al Robin de trece años que se había ido, sin embargo, luego pudo darse cuenta que la intensión del titán era profundizar más su amistad. Robin aceptó la intensión.

Las cosas continuaron de aquella manera, lamentablemente, Cyborg no pudo confirmar bajo ningún método seguro que sus amigos realmente estuvieran en su mundo, así que decidieron pensar que lo mejor había pasado. Robin por su parte, había acordado una fecha para visitar por unos días Ciudad Gótica, se preparaba para viajar al día siguiente cuando recibió un mensaje de Kid Flash. Lo citaba esa noche en Ciudad Central.

Robin acudió puntual. La locación era una singular: la azotea de un edificio, por lo general los velocistas se mantenían en el suelo, pese a que pudieran subir edificios con facilidad. El líder de los titanes se encontraba de pie observando las luces de ciudad Central cuando escuchó dos pares de pasos detrás de él.

Al girarse para ver a las personas que acababan de llegar, sonrió.

Kid Flash y Veloz lo miraban desde el otro lado de la azotea.

-Así que... Somos buenos amigos en algún lugar de las dimensiones -dijo Veloz inseguro.

Robin sonrió. Lo cierto era que no tenía idea qué clase de amistad tenían esos dos héroes del otro mundo con su Veloz, sin embargo le pareció lógico. Después de todo, Kid Flash, Veloz y él, habían sido los primeros héroes jóvenes conocidos al público.

-¿Una patrulla rápida en central? -propuso Robin con una media sonrisa.

-¡Estoy dentro! -saltó Kid Flash con emoción. Veloz asintió, también sonriendo.

Apenas una hora después de empezar a patrullar juntos, se preguntó por qué nunca había insistido más a Batman cuando era más joven para conocer a los compañeros de Flash y Flecha Verde.

Pues bien. Jamás era demasiado tarde para hacer amigos ¿cierto?

o

Esa vez el golpe no los tomó por sorpresa. Robin y Kid Flash cayeron con las rodillas y codos doblados, esperando el impacto. El suelo se perdió de recibirlos con un golpe en la cara.

Lo primero que hizo Wally al aterrizar, fue mirar hacia el lugar donde Flash había estado parado sirviendo de batería viviente para el portal. Respiró aliviado al ver que ahí no había nadie, después se giró hacia Robin, quien también miraba a su alrededor, sin embargo el joven maravilla trataba de reconocer el lugar.

Wally hizo lo mismo, se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un camino en medio de un paisaje agreste. El velocista desapareció de la vista y por un segundo Robin temió que Wally estuviera tan desesperado por ver a su familia como para dejarlo sólo en medio de la nada para ir a buscarlos en un mundo que ni siquiera sabían si era el correcto. Sin embargo, el cabello rojo de Wally reapareció de nuevo frente a él.

-Hay una señal a medio kilómetro, estamos en América. Confirmado. O al menos en alguna América.

El alivio de saber que al menos habían vuelto a caer en el país correcto, además de ver que su amigo no lo había abandonado, salió en forma de un suspiro.

-Deberíamos tratar de encontrar a Flash y Batman -dijo Robin tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-Claro. ¿Qué dices? ¿Un último viaje en mi espalda? -sonrió Kid Flash-. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a casa. Sea o no la nuestra.

Robin asintió. Esperando desesperadamente que realmente llegaran a su hogar y no sólo a una versión parecida.

-Puedes dejarme en la entrada e ir con tu familia. Puedo arreglármelas con cualquier versión de Bruce, sé que deseas ver a tu familia.

-Igual que tú viejo.

Sin agregar nada más, Wally le dio la espalda y Dick se sujetó a su amigo. Sintió la velocidad, los músculos de Wally estirarse y contraerse, vio colores a su alrededor, escuchó el viento en sus oídos y sintió el frío en su cara, de pronto, Wally se detuvo, y como un dejavú, ambos estaban de pie en las puertas de la Mansión Wayne.

-¿Prefieres la otra entrada?

-No -respondió de inmediato Robin, pese a que sí prefería entrar por la baticueva mientras llevaba su uniforme de Robin, no quería entretener más a su amigo-. Vete a casa Walls. Supongo nos veremos después en Happy Harbor.

-Sí, nos vemos después.

Apenas terminó de decir aquello se marchó dejando una estela de líneas rojas y amarillas. Robin sintió un hueco en el estómago, era tano su deseo que fuera ésta su realidad, que ni siquiera había hecho un plan para reencontrarse con Wally de no ser así. Ni siquiera había verificado que sus comunicadores funcionaran. Estaban dejando todo a la esperanza. Estaban dándolo todo como un hecho.

Tomó aire y al igual que el velocista, también se puso en marcha, la mansión estaba rodeada de bosques, así que inmediatamente se adentró a las sombras de los árboles y se dirigió a la entrada secreta de la baticueva.

Todo se veía como debía estar, cada roca y árbol, pero sabía que la mansión del otro mundo también se veía igual a la suya, así que aun no podía cantar victoria. Siguió avanzando.

Al llegar a la entrada, encontró que el código de acceso era el mismo, por lo que se permitió sentir más esperanza. Al entrar, el silencio de la cueva lo abrumó, era de noche, por lo tanto, extremadamente posible que Bruce no se encontrara. Oyó entonces un eco, la voz de Alfred.

-¡Al! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, corriendo hacia el centro de operaciones de la cueva-. ¡Alfred soy yo!

Unos apresurados pasos se oyeron en sincronía a los suyos y al siguiente instante Alfred se encontraba frente a él. Pálido y ojeroso, pero con una expresión de sorpresa y alegría al mismo tiempo.

-¿Joven Dick? Bendito sea el creador, muchacho es realmente usted.

-¡Alfred! -no pudo contenerse más y se arrojó a los brazos del mayordomo. Alfred lo sujetó con fuerza.

-¡Bruce! -gritó el hombre y Dick estuvo seguro que éste era su Alfred, pese a que nunca había escuchado al mayordomo llamar simplemente "Bruce" a Bruce, sabía que éste era un motivo válido para hacerlo- ¡Bruce! ¿Dónde encuentra uno a ese hombre cuando realmente se le necesita?

Dick comenzó a reír al escucharlo, de pronto, los pasos rápidos de las botas de Batman llenaron la cueva, Dick se separó de Alfred para ver a Batman corriendo hacia él. Dick hizo lo mismo que con el mayordomo y saltó hacia su tutor.

-¡Bruce!

El caballero de la noche los recibió con un abrazo fuerte.

-¿Cómo es posible? -murmuró Batman, separándose de él y observándolo con detalle, como si estuviera asegurándose que fuera realmente él-. Aún no hemos terminado el portal.

-Llegamos a un mundo similar a éste -explicó emocionado-. Los héroes de allí nos ayudaron a construir uno.

-¿Qué es todo éste escándalo?

Una voz desconocida llegó de la siguiente ala de la cueva, era la voz de un niño. Robin miró por un lado de Batman, anonadado por escuchar una tercera persona.

-¿Quien está ahí? -preguntó Robin a Batman-, ¿trajiste a un testigo contigo? Casi nunca haces eso-. Pero Batman se mantenía callado, simplemente se hizo a un lado permitiéndole a Dick ver a un niño flacucho caminado hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de molestia.

-Dick, tenemos que hablar.

Robin abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido por ver a Bruce llamarlo por su nombre civil delante de un completo desconocido.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando Batman?

-Joven Dick, cuide su lenguaje.

-Batman, dime quién es él -insistió Dick, ignorando la reprimenda de Alfred y la sonrisa suficiente del muchacho al escuchar al mayordomo corregirlo.

-Veo que el hijo pródigo volvió al fin -dijo el niño todavía sonriendo, aunque ahora la sonrisa se veía falsa, amarga.

El estómago de Dick dio un vuelco al escucharlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -el corazón comenzó a latirle con más rapidez. No entendía nada. O tal vez, no quería entenderlo.

-Silencio -intervino Batman con el mismo tono de voz que usaba cuando paraba las discusiones interminables del equipo en Monte Justicia-. Dick, han pasado varias cosas desde que te fuiste.

-¿Qué pudo haber pasado en dos semanas? -exclamó, comenzando a molestarse. No era un niño, no necesitaba todas estas tonterías para que le dieran cualquier estúpida noticia. Lo que iban a decirle, podían decírselo de una buena vez.

-Pero si han pasado tres meses desde que los medios tuvieron alguna noticia de Robin -dijo el niño confundido.

Dick lo miró con fijeza, tratando de no expresar en su rostro el asombro que escuchar aquello le causó.

-El tiempo no pasó de la misma forma en ambos mundos, bien. No será difícil ponerme al día, a menos que sigas así de críptico -dijo dirigiéndose a Batman-, y te expliques de una vez.

Batman lo miró a través de sus lentillas blancas y sin expresión. Se llevó una mano a la capucha y la estiró hacia atrás para darle paso al rostro de Bruce Wayne. Robin se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente imperturbable, pero inseguro hasta los huesos por dentro.

-Dick, éste es Jason Todd -dijo Bruce-. Hace unas semanas lo traje a vivir aquí, en la mansión.

Robin miró a Bruce y luego al chico. Él no se quitó la máscara, era obvio que no la necesitaba, pero aún así decidió no hacerlo. Dio un paso hacia su dirección y el chico levantó los puños, como esperando un ataque. La posición de su cuerpo le decía que el chico apenas comenzaba a aprender las técnicas de defensa personal.

No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír, avanzando todavía más, sólo que sacando la vuelta al chico quien lo veía como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Bienvenido -dijo cuando pasó a un lado suyo.

-Joven Dick -dijo Alfred siguiéndolo.

-Iré a mi habitación Alfred, gracias.

-Richard -la voz de Batman no lo detuvo esta vez, Robin siguió avanzando.

-Quiero descansar, si no te importa. Mañana te daré un reporte completo de lo que pasó desde que salimos de Happy Harbor hasta la última noche en aquel mundo. Han sido dos largas semanas.

-Si me permite adelantarme, joven Dick -insistió Alfred todavía siguiéndolo-, su habitación estará lista en un minuto.

-No es necesario Alfred, gracias. Viajar entre realidades es cansado, no importa como esté la habitación he dormido en lugares peores-. Los pasos de Alfred se detuvieron. Batman no lo siguió, aunque Dick sabía que Bruce podía correr sin hacer apenas ruido si es que así lo quería, sabía que Batman no había dado un paso para seguirlo.

Avanzó con más rapidez, pasando por las computadoras y vitrinas llenas de trofeos de la baticueva, subió todavía más rápido las escaleras de la cueva para después subir las de la mansión y llegar a su habitación. Estaba ordenada y limpia, no tenía idea de lo que intentaba hacer Alfred cuando pretendía "tenerla lista" para él. Se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos y darse cuenta que no se había tomado la molestia de quitarse el uniforme de Robin. Se lo sacó rápidamente dejándolo tirado sobre el suelo. Se puso un pijama y se acostó cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

Pensó en Robin y Batman y se preguntó qué hubiera hecho su otro yo en esta situación.

Si ese Robin se había marchado de Ciudad Gótica por no estar de acuerdo con Batman en sus métodos ¿qué hubiera hecho si un día llegaba y se daba cuenta que lo habían reemplazado? ¿Porque qué otra cosa más podía pensar cuando llegaba a su hogar y se encontraba con otro chico viviendo en su casa y al que obviamente estaban entrenando?

El otro Robin llevaba dos años en Jump, pero al menos su Batman no lo había reemplazado. ¿Por qué Bruce si lo había hecho en sólo tres meses?

Recordó también a Wally y las palabras que le había dicho una ocasión en aquel otro mundo: _"No estamos aquí para solucionar los problemas de estas personas"_. El velocista tenía razón, aun así, dejaron aquel mundo sabiendo que Kid Flash y Flash estaban en mejores términos y que definitivamente Batman y Robin habían dejado atrás su diferencias.

Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y buscar a Wally en la habitación de al lado y hablar de cómo las cosas no se habían solucionado para nada. Escuchar al otro Batman decir que nunca intentó buscar quien lo reemplazara en un futuro lo había aliviado, pero ahora se daba cuenta que pese a que Batman no necesitaba que nadie tomara su manto, tal vez sí podía necesitar un reemplazo para Robin si el actual desaparecía de pronto. La misión continuaba, Batman necesitaba la ayuda y nada era más importante para Batman que la misión.

Claro que quería hablar de todo esto con Wally, pero recordó que ya no se encontraban en aquel otro mundo, que Wally ya no estaba a unos pasos de distancia y que su amigo seguramente estaba disfrutando un alegre reencuentro con sus padres y seguramente también con sus tíos.

Se dio cuenta que se sentía más solo aquí de lo que jamás se sintió en aquella realidad, pues a pesar de no estar en su mundo, tenía el consuelo de tener a su mejor amigo y la esperanza de creer que Bruce estaba haciendo lo posible por encontrarlo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Mañana tendría una larga conversación con Bruce y Alfred, mañana trataría de ser más amable con el niño (¿Jason, era su nombre?), no era su culpa después de todo. No quería comportarse como Robin lo hizo con él al principio, ninguno de los dos necesitaba nada de eso.

Suspiró y apretó más los ojos. Mañana sería otro día.

Mañana seguramente las cosas se verían mejor.

Fin.

¡Y eso es todo! ¿Algo agridulce? Lo sé.

Con toda las mil noticias desde la pelicula de Teen Titans Go, la nueva serie de Titans, el rumor del regreso de Jovenes Titanes (no he investigado mucho acerca de eso), la muuuuuy esperada tercer temporada de Justicia Joven... Ahhhhhhhh! Mi corazón no puede con tanto. No puede.

Ahora, este es un One Shot. No va a haber capitulo dos, no va a haber secuela. Desde que empecé este fic, mi objetivo fue terminarlo así, con un Dick deprimido y con fuertes sentimientos de desplazo, tratando de explicar un poco la aparición de Jason en Justicia joven (¿entrenaron un segundo Robin, murió y consiguieron y entrenaron a un tercero en 5 años? wow Batman no pierde el tiempo), antes de que posiiiblemente lo expliquen en la tercer temporada. Me encanta Jason, amo a todos los Robin.

Tenía que aprovechar el hipe que se traen estos fandom. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Aunque tenga un fic en hiatus que prometí terminar, decidí que debía aprovechar las fechas en las que se están estrenado o están por estrenarse tantas series de superheroes y publicar esto. Espero que me hagan saber lo que les gusto y lo que no con un comentario, con todo eso que es la primera vez que escribo estos personajes, los nervios me ganan.

Por cierto, no he visto Titans. Me odio.

Chao! Y felices lecturas!

*" _En una ocasión, Batman le había hablado de cómo Flash había intercambiado su mente con un supervillano":_ Hay un capítulo de la Liga de la Justicia donde Flash y Lex Luthor intercambian mentes por así decirlo. No son los mismos Flash, Lex y Batman de Justicia Joven, y tampoco las cosas pasan como las describí en este fic, pero de ahí tomé la idea.

*Bubble Bots: Videojuego que aparece en Teen Titans Go, fue lo primero que encontré sin tener que zambullirme en los Jóvenes Titanes :P


End file.
